


I Want You To Be My Last

by BLFanFictions



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Divorce, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Football | Soccer, Jealousy, Living Together, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, My First Work in This Fandom, Office Romance, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Table Sex, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLFanFictions/pseuds/BLFanFictions
Summary: Fresh out of college, 22-year-old, Gulf Kanawut is ready to tackle the rest of his life. He's off to a great start landing an internship Ocean Electric Company in Bangkok.Shortly after meeting Mew Suppasit, the enigmatic billionaire CEO of Ocean Electric Company, Gulf can’t help but be attracted to him.The only problem? Mew Suppasit is his brother-in-law.Looking at the surface one might think 29-year-old, Mew Suppasit has it all: money, charm, stunning good looks and a lovely family.He didn't believe in love or happily-ever-after until he met Gulf Kanawut, his adorable brother in law, and a new employee who woke desires he thought he buried.Both are passionately drawn to each other and soon the two are entangled in a game of seduction and intense desire that leads to more than either of them bargained for.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 91
Kudos: 431





	1. Chapter 1

Gulf POV

_Bangkok, Thailand_

Gulf arrived in Bangkok from Phuket City, on Phuket Island. His parents were not happy about his decision to move to Bangkok, but after his older sister, Koy spoke to them, they finally accepted. His family was not rich, but they were not poor. But money was the reason why he stayed in Phuket for so long. His parents made their living from a small village shop.

After 8 hours on the bus, Gulf was excited to finally be in Bangkok. He stood frozen at the top of the station stairs as the people climbed up and down around him. As he’d seen in movies, Gulf felt the urge to threw up his hands and shout “Hello! Bangkok! But his shyness got the best of him.

And there were people, hundreds and hundreds of people, all with somewhere to go and in a hurry to get there. Trying not to be too obvious, he studied the people around him.

Gulf smiled to himself. He grabbed his suitcase and made his way towards the entrance, where his sister told him she would be.

He felt his stomach twist in a knot, nervous. He had every reason to be- it’s been four years since he’d seen his sister. She rarely visits. Gulf remembers her coming over when her son was born, and that was a long time ago. And when she did, she was alone.

Gulf stood in the entrance, trying to orientate himself as impatient travelers pushed past him and into the train station.

It wasn’t long before Gulf heard his name being called out, as a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair walked towards him. She wore tight denim jeans with a blue blouse, a long black coat, and high heels. She was holding a child’s hand. Gulf remembers him from the endless photos, Koy had of him on her Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram.

It was her son. His nephew- who would be seven years old, If he guessed correctly. His name was Rain, and he was as fashionable as his mom-dressed in denim with a white sweater.

“Gulf,” he heard her say as she lurched to a halt before him with a wide smile. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

“Gulf, is that you?” she said.

“Hello, P’Koy,” he greeted her, feeling overwhelmed. With a burst of laughter, Koy embraced him tightly. She was shorter than he was, even with the high heels she had to get on tiptoes to embrace him. He has always been tall ever since he can remember- standing at six feet.

Gulf wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her.

They pulled apart after several seconds, which felt like an eternity. For a moment they stood there holding on to each other.

“You’re so tall and handsome,” she said gently brushing his silky umbra hair that spilled a little over his forehead, “God you’re so beautiful. If I didn’t know you, I would’ve mistaken you for a celebrity.”

Gulf bit his inner cheek, as his face heats up-embarrassed at his sister’s exaggeration. He’s always been told he was good looking. He even had agents approach him about modeling, but he had no interest in modeling or acting. There were three things he loved- soccer, sleep, and engineering.

Despite his good looks, he was naturally shy and knew he could never pull off modeling or acting.

“We have so much to catch on,” she said, “Let’s get you home, you must be exhausted.”

Gulf smiled, as he glanced over at Rain who was staring at him- searching his gaze, and that’s when Koy turned her attention to her son.

“Oh, I was so happy, I forgot,” she said, “Rain this is your uncle Gulf, say hi.”

“Hi,” said Rain, shoving his hands in his pockets, and lowering his gaze to the ground, as if something interesting was happening.

He was probably wondering who he was? They were strangers to each other- but thanks to social media, he at least saw his pictures and videos.

Gulf chuckled. He found him adorable. He resembled Koy in some way. He has her eyes. 

***

Koy drove them home in a black Toyota Fortuner, all flashy, expensive looking with a fastback, and a cool stereo system. Gulf has never been in a car.

Back home, his parents had a truck which was for the business, he took a bus to school and rode his bicycle anywhere close enough.

His mom mentioned that Koy was loaded but Gulf still couldn’t believe his eyes.

Koy did most of the talking during the drive. Asking common questions about their parents, Phuket, and school. And when she realized he was indeed exhausted, she quiets down as Gulf just sank into the seat. His eyelids were heavy, fighting the urge to close as stared out the window the whole time she drove, his eyes blinking at the fanciful city.

 _I’m actually in Bangkok_. He thought, as everything went dark and fell asleep.

Feeling a soft tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and stared at his sister for a minute as the brain tried to catch up with his body.

“I fell asleep,” he said, yawning.

Koy chuckled softly, “Let’s get you inside so you can rest properly,” she said, unbuckling her seat belt. Gulf unfasten his seat belt and opened the door. The car was parked outside the garage, and Gulf halted as he stared at the colossal structure before him. The three-story mansion loomed proudly inside the iron gates, with its long rows of balconies and flanked by rows of trees and bushes. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

“You live here?” he said as his Adam’s apple flex as he swallowed, taking in his surroundings, reality set in.

She was rich. Like actually rich. Like in the movies rich. The main lady of a mansion.

_Holy shit!_

“Let’s go inside,” said Koy, as Rain rushed for the house as soon as, he was out of the car.

“He’s in a rush,” he said with a soft chuckle.

Gulf followed his sister inside the house.

“Do you want something to eat?” asked Koy, as she took off her coat. She had housekeepers, and they were taken in by Gulf. They stood gawking at him, and he felt very conscious, it made him nervous.

“Hello?”

“Oh, sorry P’ Koy,” he said, “Not now, I just want to shower and sleep.”

Gulf was starving but refused food- he was too tired to eat. While Koy told him where everything was, Gulf settled into a giant king-size bed.

Muffling a groan, he thanked his sister as the door closed shut.

(((Mew’s POV)))

_Coffee Shop Near Ocean Electric Company_

Mew Suppasit, known to his family, friends, and employee as “President Suppasit” was having a bad day. Truth be told, he was having a bad week, in general. It was bad enough, he had to come in on his off day. Something he wouldn’t mind but caused unnecessary drama with his wife.

Saturday and Sundays were the days, they agreed that he would spend time at home. Those two days, were the days where he was just Mew Suppasit, father to Rain. His seven-year-old son, who got mad at him when he learned that his father would not be able to play soccer with him.

As a direct descendant of royals of the Rasami royals of Chiang Mai, back in god knows what- he knew his burden. Many remembered the royals of Changmai to be nothing, but folklore and their histories were long forgotten by many, however, their descendants still remembered and worshipped their family’s history.

His grandparents and parents never let him forget.

As CEO of Ocean Electric Company, It took no effort for him to keep busy. The company was a family business. They were a large corporation in the country, but their main office was in Bangkok. Ocean Electric Company’s reach is wide-ranging, with the aviation and the energy sectors. Despite not needing to provide for his family, Mew was a workaholic. Wealthy, but he still had goals to have Ocean Electric become even more prominent.

But the last thing he needed right now was to be here. At this coffee shop with his mother, when he could be working on solving the problem that ruined his week, to begin with.

He sat near the window inside a coffee shop, and the shop was closed by his office. The current time was 2: 30 pm. His mother, Mrs. Suppasit was in her late 50s, however, she still looked young and had taken care of her beauty well.

“You should have Hiter come help at the company sometimes so that he can learn,” she said, as she placed her cup on the glossy flowery small plate before her, “So things like this won’t happen again.”

Mew chuckled softly, leaning forward, “He would burden me more than help,” he teased, “You know he has no interest in being a white-collar man.”

“Well, it's not up to him,” retorted his mother, stoic as ever, “He’s wasting away his life.”

Mew looked past his mother, biting his inner lip as he thought of the right words. It was common for his mother to ask him for lunch every time his younger brother, Hiter would cause problems.

She would often worry about Hiter.

“He’s following his dreams,” said Mew with a slight annoyance, “Let him be, mother.”

His mother glared at him, “Tossing balls into a net and drinking is waste,” she retorted harshly, “He needs to know how to run a business, like me, your father and you.”

Mew glanced at his watch; it was getting late. He smiled, though he found her critique about Hiter’s choice of career, he stills obey his mother’s commands.

“I’ll talk to him,” he said, hoping it would calm her down, “I’m sorry Mother, I have to return to work.”

It was clear he prefers working instead of having his ear chewed off about something that was not an issue to him. He was proud his younger brother was chasing his dreams and doing what he wanted.

Something he lost the chance to do a long time ago.

Outside the shop, Mew walked his mother to her, parked at a pleasant three-minute walk away. The driver sat there waiting with patience.

“You should bring Rain over for dinner sometimes,” she said, “I miss my grandson.”

“Yes mother,” he replied as he opened the door for her. He watched his mother get inside her car from the back seat and like an exact way a gentleman should behave, he closed the door for her. He raised a hand, gesturing a wave to see her drove off by the driver.

***

Time quickly passed by before he realized it was already late. The staff went home, one by one, while he remained in his chair, lost in his thoughts. There was a knock on the door and his Executive assistant, Mild Suttinut head popped in. “Hey, boss.”

“Hey,” said Mew shifting in his chair, “What is it?”

“I’m done for the night, a couple of us are going to grab drinks, want to tag along,” said Mild.

Mew exhaled, and shook his head, “Koy will kill me if I come home drunk.”

“Hmm? That bad huh?” said Mild, and shrugged his shoulders, “Well, if there is nothing else, I’ll leave for the day.”

Mew nodded his head. He was a man of few words, but he was competent in his line of work. He had a lot of work as the CEO of a significant enterprise family business.

Although Mild Suttinut was his Executive Assistant, he was his friend first. They have been friends since they were in college, and Mew was his senior by three years, though it would not seem like it. Mild was very good at parenting. Like him, Mild was also from a wealthy family. His family was among the ten most powerful families in Thailand, the Suppasit being first in the list.

By the time he realized how late it was, Mew packed his stuff in his suitcase, as he left his office, the entire floor was already empty as he walked out. He was just glad he was able to resolve the contract problems they were having. Though it took hours of phone calls and reading over documents.

It was 3:00 am **as** he walked into his expensive black Range Rover in the underground parking lot. He got in and started the engine and drove out to the gate.

As he stopped at a red light, his thoughts drifted aimlessly and remembered that Koy saying something about her younger brother coming to stay with them. He wasn’t sure if he can handle that. The thought of a total stranger coming to live with them made him uneasy. Well, he wasn’t a total stranger- he was Koy’s younger brother. Willing or not, he knew not to say anything as Koy was already pissed at him.

 _I guess I just have to put up with it for a while._ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Gulf POV

Gulf could only blink for so long before he had to rub his eyes and to ensure that he was awake. He went straight to bed after dinner at 7 pm. He stared at the clock on top of the drawer near the bed. His eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar surroundings, as his mind played catch up.

It was too early, barely 7:00 am, and he felt grumpy. He was not a morning person, but he couldn’t force himself to go back to sleep.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he forced himself to take a shower. He put on a black sweater and jeans and exited the room. He hesitated for a minute, wondering if his sister was up. As he got down the stairs, he heard distant chatter coming from the dining room. Maybe they were up after all.

Gulf heard the jingling of the front doorknob and came to a pause and looked up. As the door opened, he caught sight of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was tall—six feet—and shirtless, wearing only basketball shorts. Forcing himself to breathe normally, he worked to calm his racing heart as he tried to keep his mouth from falling open at the sight of his chiseled six-pack abs and toned biceps. Sweating his hair looked saturated. His skin liked polished like a stone.

_Holy fuck!_

Gulf racked his brain trying to remember where he’d seen him, and finally remembered the family pictures on his sister’s social media. This guy was her husband. _What was his name? M something._

Gulf studied his brother-in-law’s face, unsure of what to say, as he stood before him.

“You must be Gulf,” he said, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Mew.” His voice made Gulf almost gasp, so rich and mainly. His heart skipped a beat, as he continued staring at him, as silence fell between them.

Realizing he was staring, Gulf felt himself turning red, from embarrassment as he awkwardly extended his hand, “N-nice to meet you, too,” he stammered, feeling like the world’s biggest idiot.

He took a deep breath, hoping his nerves would calm so he could pull it together and maybe impress the guy. Mew took his hand, and he had a strong grasp- his hand felt like stone, rough veiny and unfinished.

It suited him, he thought, looking into his deep eyes, cheeks reddening. His hands were warm in his. His nerves tingled at the harsh comfort of contact, as he felt stiffened up. He squirmed as he nervously pulled his hand back, hoping desperately that his rising erection wouldn’t be noticed.

Mew cocked his head to one side, and his mouth opened to say something, but nothing followed as he gave him a warm smile. 

Gulf returned the smile awkwardly as he watched Mew make his way up the stairs. Gulf exhaled, as he had forgotten to breathe.

With that type of athletic physique and such a gorgeous face and charming smile, who wasn’t going to fall for him? 

_Damn P’Koy, you hit the jackpot._

“So, you’re finally awake. About time,” said Koy as he entered the dining room. Still unable to believe she lived in such a beautiful luxurious house. Although he could help but think that a three-story building just for three people was a waste.

 _But if you have the money, why not spend it, I guess._ He thought.

“Morning, P’Koy, Rain,” he greeted as his sister gestured for him to have a sit. He made his way towards the table, taken aback by the amount of food that was on the table.

The moment he slides into a chair he stared at an enormous platter of food- a variety of breakfast sandwiches, pancakes, waffles, eggs, and many other foods.

Back home, he would usually just eat a congee served with pork meatballs and a glass of orange juice.

“I don’t know what you like to eat, so I had Mrs. Warit make a little bit of everything,” said his sister, “Juice?”

Gulf smiled, “Thank you but you don’t have to do all this,” he said, “I don’t think my stomach is used to these types of food anyway.”

“I haven’t seen you in years, I want to spoil you,” she said, as she leaned forward, handing him the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Gulf smiled, feeling shy. He was not a child, and he felt guilty that his sister was pushing herself.

“Anyway,” she said, “I don’t have any plans today if you want to go sightseeing.”

“I would love that,” Gulf replied.

Gulf had noticed Mew as soon as he walked in. He said his greetings and took a seat. He was dressed casually- white hoody with light blue jeans.

“Do you want coffee?” Koy asked him politely.

“I’m good,” replied Mew, “I’ll just have a glass of milk,” as he placed eggs and sausages on his plate and poured himself a glass of milk.

“I’m done,” said Rain, “Can I go get ready now, mom.”

Koy chuckled, “Go ahead, but don’t make a mess.”

“I won’t,” said Rain as he climbed out of his chair and darted out of the dining room.

“He’s excited,” said Gulf, as he kept his eyes on his sister, avoiding looking at Mew.

“He has practice today,” said his in-law, Mew, as Gulf glanced at him. Their gaze met briefly, as Gulf quickly diverted his gaze to his sister.

“Practice?”

“Yeah, he is a member of Lil Kickers, a youth football program at Bangkok Football Club,” replied Koy, “He breathes and lives soccer. Every weekend, he either goes to practice or has a game.

Gulf’s eyes widened, filled with excitement, “No way, I play soccer.”

“Really?” said his sister, “That’s fantastic, he’ll finally have someone who understands what he is talking about most of the time.”

“Do you play for a team?” asked Mew, as he took his gaze from the plate and placed it on Gulf— assessing him, just the way he had assessed him earlier, for what seemed like hours.

_Say something._ Gulf thought. But he couldn’t snap out of his haze.

Gulf cleared his throat, feeling thirsty all of a sudden, “Wel-well not an official team or anything, just with friends. My focus was on my studies than sports.” He picked up his glass and took a sip of his juice.

Mew nodded his head, as he averted his gaze back to his food. The more Gulf stared, the faster his heart pounded.

His jaw was strong, and it set the foundation of his face. His hair was medium length, messy, but styled. Gulf just sat there staring.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew noticed Gulf staring at him and glanced up as the young man quickly averted his gaze. He couldn’t help but smile.

Koy’s younger brother was not like anything he’d pictured nor expected. His eyes fell on a beautiful young man. Tall. Lean. Slim. He had pitch-black hair and dark eyes that looked nervously at the plates before him.

Mew’s curiosity was now overtaken by other emotions- Desire. His eyes lingered on Gulf’s partly open mouth.

Of course, he stared too long, and the young guy caught him at it. Gulf’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly.

That told Mew all he needed to know.

He was used to the way Gulf looked at him. He was aware of his looks. He recognized the look Gulf gave him- it was the look of checking another man out of sexual interest.

It was brief, without any real intent.

For a long time, Mew had struggled with his attraction to men. It had started in high school. He and his best friend had gotten more than a little buzzed on beer at parties.

They decided it might be interesting to find out just what gay guys saw in sex with other men. It had opened a whole new perspective on his sexuality.

Despite always questioning his sexual orientation, the experiment was never repeated with his roommate or anyone else.

Mew used to live a carefree life when he was younger, which made his father and he always fights. Everything changed when he got drunk and got into an accident that took the life of his twin brother, New.

Since that day, he’d always forced himself to pictured himself marrying a woman, working for the family company, and raising a family. His sexuality hadn’t fit into his long-range plans. Meeting Koy in college made everything easier. She was a pretty, vivacious, young woman and it didn’t take her long to capture Mew’s heart. Once Koy came into his life, his feelings of attraction to men was dull, being held in check by his love for Koy and the life his parents wanted him to have.

At least that was what he thought until he walked into his house and saw Gulf. It was like everything he had was a lie. His attraction to men did not just evaporate, he just buried his feelings.

When he met Gulf earlier and left to shower, he was still reeling from his reaction to seeing Gulf. There was something about him that set his mind reeling and his heart racing uncontrollably. Mew couldn’t explain why his reaction was so compelling. He’d noticed other men before, but why did Gulf stand out?

His thoughts were interrupted by his son that was calling out for him, “Dad! We’re going to be late!”

Koy and Gulf exchanged glances as Mew chuckled, “There goes my boss,” he said, quickly glancing at Gulf before getting up. He caught himself glancing at him, before bidding his wife goodbye.

***

Arriving at Bangkok Football Club, he parked his car at the same place he usually parks. This early in the morning, it was almost empty. But once it’s lunchtime, the parking would fill up and even overflow into other parking areas and along the side streets. As he got out, he spotted his brother, Hiter coming towards them.

“Uncle!” said Rain as he jumped out of the car, and Hiter picked him up, hugging him. Mew closed the car door.

“Good morning P’ Mew,” greeted Hiter, still carrying Rain.

“What’re you doing here?” asked Mew.

“I’m going to put in extra practice and work out,” replied Hiter, putting Rain down. Mew chuckled softly,

“Does mother know, or did you escape before she woke up?” he asked suspiciously.

Hiter exhaled, shrugging his shoulders, “Don’t you start, P’ too,” he replied, “Are you going to stay?”

“Yeah,” said Mew.

“Uncle let’s go!” said Rain pulling Hiter’s hand.

Mew laughed. Rain had dark hair and eyes- dressed in his red and black jersey. He was skinny and tall for his age, all arms and legs. Rain gave him a big, grin and ran to the entrance of the football club, his arms and legs flailing.

As long as Mew got to see his son smile, every day would start the right way for him. Rain was his life.

***

Later that day, Rain was finished with his practice, and run over to him as Mew picked up his son.

“Can we get ice cream dad?” said Rain.

“Hmm?” said Mew, pretending to ponder over it, and nodded his head, “Let’s see if your Uncle is done.”

“Yay!” said Rain, as they head towards the Gym. On their way towards the Gym, Mew saw a few familiar faces, though he didn’t remember names. Koy was the social person between the two. Mew always seemed the serious type, but he just didn’t like mixing his personal and business matters. He was playful and goofed around his friends and people he was comfortable with.

“Hey buddy, how was practice?” said Hiter.

“We’re going to destroy them!” exclaimed Rain

“That’s what I’m talking about,” replied Hiter high-fiving him.

“We’re going for ice cream, come with us,” said Rain.

“Hmm? Don’t you two usually meet your mother after practice?” asked Hiter.

“Mommy’s out with Uncle Gulf,” replied Rain, “Today is just daddy and me.”

“Gulf?” asked Hiter.

“Koy’s younger brother is staying with us,” replied Mew, clearing his throat. He tried hard not to look too interested.

He and Rain usually put in only a few hours just the two of them, and they would usually meet up with Koy for some family time. Rain was habitual person- Koy and Mew tried their best to keep things the same.

Somedays Mew can’t help but feel that Rain was the reason they managed to stay together for so long.

“I’ll eat ice cream,” said Hiter.

“Let’s go!”

“There goes the boss,” said Mew laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Gulf POV

Bangkok was a big city, lots of beautiful sightings and locations. She asked if he had any special requests, and places he would like to visit and then she would fulfill them. They were at Siam Paragon, one of the largest malls in Thailand. It was grand but expensive. The entrance fee was take up his entire savings.

They decided to grab lunch at Siam Paragon Food Hall. Gulf stood behind Koy as she reached the counter, she simply ordered Broccoli Stir-Fried, Crab Rangoon and Iced Green Tea. She turned to Gulf, “Want do you want?”

“Hmm?” said Gulf, looking over the food, and decided on what he usually used to eat back home, “Spicy Thai Basil Chicken with steamed rice, 1 papaya salad, and coke.”

“Hmm…I’ll add 3 fried banana ice cream, mixed vegetables, and 6 dumplings, that’ll be all,” she turned to Gulf, “You should eat more, you’re too skinny. Don’t be shy. Let’s go grab a seat.”

Balancing their order on a tray, Gulf hoped not to drop everything and make a fool of himself. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing?

“Ah, here we go,” said Koy, “I’m starving,” as Gulf placed the tray in the middle of the table.

“Will we be able to finish all this?” Gulf asked as he took his coke and the food he ordered.

“It’s fine,” she said, “We’ll finish it all, and if not, we’ll take them.”

“Thank you for this and for letting me stay with you for a while,” he said, as he took a sip of his cold coke. It was satisfying. It was all he needed to quench his thirst.

“It’s the least I can do,” replied Koy, “How are mom and dad anyway?”

“Good,” responded Gulf, “They weren’t happy about me moving to Bangkok, but thanks to you they accepted it.”

Koy chuckled, “That’s surprising,” she said, “I left home right after high school, and mom was pissed at me for the longest time. Then I got married without telling them-”

“But then you brought them their grandson,” said Gulf laughing, as he remembered the first Koy came to visit them.

“Yeah, I’m happy they forgave me,” she said, “I was a mess back then.”

There was a long, uncomfortable moment of silence, while Koy with an unreadable look on her face, as they ate.

After a while, Koy said, “Tell me about yourself.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Your so handsome, you must have a _fan_ (girlfriend/boyfriend)?” she teased. Basically “ _fan_ ” means boyfriend or girlfriend (this term has no gender).

Gulf bit his lower lip. He’s never questioned his sexuality- he knew at a young age that he was gay, though his parents never knew.

Or maybe they did know.

Either way, he wasn’t in the closet, by choice. Back home, he’s put up with hearing so much slurs, jokes and insults against homosexuality, which made it hard to tell people. He had a friend, not a friend- it was his teammate from high school that he confided in, but he moved to the states after graduation.

The only friend he experimented with but never did anything beyond messing around- mainly jerking off but it was enough for him to know he desired boys more than girls.

Gulf’s experience with boys was limited, to say the least. He had never even had a real kiss before.

“I don’t have any,” he replied.

“That’s a shame,” she said with a smile, “Well, I know a lot of beautiful girls if you are interested.”

“I’m good, thanks,” he replied with an awkward smile, “I just want to work.”

“Well don’t work too hard, you might age before your time,” she said.

“I’ll try not to,” he said.

Koy cleared her throat, taking a sip of her tea, “So when are starting your internship?”

“Next week, I’m excited. It’s a paid internship, so I won’t live off you for too long,” he teased.

“You’re my brother, you’re not living off me,” she replied, “You can stay for as long as you wish.”

“Hmm…you say that now, but when you are unable to have shenanigans with your husband, you’ll wish I had moved out,” he joked.

Koy chuckled, and smiled slightly, though she smiled looked forced, “Anyway, it’s good to have you here. I’m sure you’ll do great at work and be successful.”

“Alright, don’t regret your words when I finish all your food,” he joked.

“Hmm…how about finishing these first,” teased Koy, as they both laughed.

***

The next morning, distant chatter woke Gulf before the alarm clock from his phone went off. He enjoyed the friction of his body against the bed for a few seconds before he realized where he was.

As his eyes blinked open, he tried to get accustomed to the light coming in the window, which was still open. The cool summer Bangkok morning air kept him under the large blanket. With his internship starting soon, Gulf realized he had to go shopping for a suit. On Wednesday was the first day of training.

The Ocean Electric internship program was three months long. Afterward, it would inform their selected interns with a letter of an employment offer.

He had approximately six thousand to live on including a little interest and maybe a bit more from a part-time job during the holidays back home. So, he was looking at life in Bangkok on 10000 Baht a week, which was far from an exciting prospect.

He planned to save enough to be able to afford a lovely little condo and then start saving up and sending money to his parents.

He didn’t want to move. It was too comfortable in bed, but unfortunately, his body was still aware that he was not in his room. When he was young, he always hated waking up in strange places which is why he rarely slept over at his friend’s home.

The water felt amazing as he entered the shower, washing the stress of the day down the drain. As he lathered his body, he felt the tightness and strength of his muscles- not that he had any. He was in shape and had an athletic body thanks to his love of soccer. He would play soccer in the park with friends every weekend back home.

He wasn’t much of a Gym person, the only time he ever touched work out equipment was back in high school. He was tall and lean with a slight tummy that was not at all noticeable.

As he leathers his body with a soapy sponge, his cock jumped to attention when he reached his pubic area. As he continued massaging the length of it, stroking it, harder, faster, his breathing accelerated as he headed for the release of his orgasm.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as he climaxed. Spent, his body shuddered as he stood underneath the shower for a minute, embarrassed at what happened.

 _Fuck I need to get laid._ He chastised himself.

He turned off the water, and grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist. The bathroom was foggy and steamed up, as he finished drying himself off, and then put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, that he brought with him to the bathroom.

The room he was staying in didn’t have a bathroom inside it, like the main bedroom, as his sister told him when she gave him a tour of the house.

He reached for the doorknob, but the door opened, and he came face to face with Mew. His breath caught in his throat once he realized he didn’t lock the door.

He let out a scream.

Mew took a slight step back, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Mew said, his voice was husky, yet soft.

“It’s fine,” replied Gulf, finally finding his voice, as his face turns completely red. Many thoughts ran into his mind.

_Why did he come to this bathroom? I thought they had their bathroom. How long had he been there? Did he hear me masturbating? Fuck. fuck. How loud was I? shit. shit. shit._

“I-I just came to grab Rain’s watch,” he stutters, clearing his throat, as he stepped aside. Gulf chuckled nervously, as he slipped past him, wanting to die.

_What was I thinking masturbating in the bathroom, I share with his nephew?_ He chastised himself again,

Aware that Mew was still looking him, without turning around, Gulf quickly ran to his room. He shouts the door closed and exhaled leaning against it as if to keep something from entering. He laughed, running his hands through his damp hair.

He had to sit down, suddenly feeling sick.

_Oh god, what if he comes in while I was-Please someone kills me now. How I am going to face him now?_

(((Mew POV)))

_What a strange guy._ Mew laughed as he recalled Gulf’s reaction from earlier. _Why was he so embarrassed?_ He wondered, as he navigating the early morning traffic, trying to get to work. That’s the last thing he needed, dealing with a weird person. He already had enough on his plate. All he wanted was to get Rain’s watch that he forgot in the bathroom, as he was already in the car, and his mother went back to their bedroom to change her shirt, having noticed the stain on it.

This morning, they managed to wake up and avoided getting into argument because for the first time in a while, they managed to go to bed without fighting.

So far, they managed to shield Rain from their arguments – putting on a smile and a front whenever he was about, just so their seven-year-old son wouldn't realize his parents aren’t as perfect as they appeared.

Now, there was another reason to put on such a façade- Gulf. Maybe he was a blessing in disguise, Mew thought as he wasn’t in the mood for a petty argument.

After parking his car at the underground parking lot, and parking his car at the Executive spot, he made his way to the elevator.

On his way to the conference office, he was greeted by his staff and met Mild halfway.

“Good morning boss,” said Mild, as he handed him documents for the meeting scheduled for today.

“Good morning,” replied Mew, as they made their way to the conference room, and Mild briefed him along the way.

They walked into the warmly lit space. The conference room was the huge-one wall that was filled with floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a beautiful view of Bangkok from eighteen stories up.

In the center of the room stood a large heavy wood conference table, with every manager and their assistance already waiting for him.

Mew settled in the CEO’s chair facing his staff, “Good morning,” he greeted warmly.

“Good morning Sir,” They replied enthusiastically.

The Head of the Developing Department, his uncle cleared his throat and began the presentation. The staff meeting progressed, and Mew listened and said nothing until it was necessary.

He valued other’s opinions and encouraged everyone to participate in the meetings. Every thought and idea was worth hearing and respected here at Ocean Electric Company, and that was the direction he made clear from day one, but he wasn’t a control freak who micromanaged everything he was involved in.

He was twenty-nine years old but appeared to be in his mid-twenties instead, but he had always looked younger than he was- when he was first starting as CEO, he got many looks of disgust and snickers from the members of the board because they couldn’t believe this young man could deliver what he promised.

He wasn’t always a workaholic, but these past few months or maybe years, he found that he liked being at work more than being at home. He was at ease when he was at the office, it allowed him to keep his parents off his case.

When the meeting finally broke, Mew went to his office that was as big as the conference room with just a little more personality to it. A bookshelf. A leather couch for when he has to much work and needs to spend the night at the office- which happened more than he counts. Family portraits, mostly of his son, and a guitar that stood out the most in the office.

He sat in his seat, suit jacket hanging on the chair behind him, tie loosened, crisp black shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows.

After taking a deep breath, he pulled out a folder that was among many of the documents he had to look over and sign. The first one was a set of electrical plans from the Development Department. They had gotten a contract for the lighting plan for a new restaurant that was opening.

The day went by quickly, as dusk darkened the sky outside, and setting sun speckled the horizon with its lighted windows.

As he was going over a spreadsheet on the computer, a knock came at the door, “Come in,” he called out.

“Not interrupting, am I?” asked Mild, as he places a vanilla folder down onto his desk.

Mew looked up to see Mild staring down at him with a grin before taking a seat across from his desk.

Mild was always more playful and liked to goof around, be it personal or business. Amazing how they remain as friends for so long.

But then again, Mild was the only person who knew about his “experiments with men” back in high school, which happened by accident. Like all “accidents” that happen when two people get drunk- though the line was never crossed between the two of them.

But since that night, Mild was the only person he could vent and confide in, whether it was work or personal.

“What’s this?” asked Mew, picking up the vanilla folder.

“Profile of all the interns that are in the Ocean Electric internship program,” replied Mild, “The Hiring Manager just dropped it off.”

“Hmm? When are they starting?” asked Mew.

“They start the three-day training on Wednesday,” answered Mild.

“How's this year interns looking? Any outstanding talents?” he asked, curious, wondering if he would have time to attend the group's training. He was not involved in interviews and receive reports of the process. Mew never worried about his Hiring Manager’s work; he knew the woman was competent.

“Not that any stood out to me, they are however very young- makes me feel old,” said Mild laughing.

“Well we did go through the same thing,” said Mew, “It’s a paid internship, so I hope they make the most out of this opportunity.”

“I’m sure they will. These kinds of opportunity are rare,” he said, clearing his throat, “Anyway, it’s getting late, are you having dinner here or going home.”

“I still have a lot to do,” he replied, “Just order my dinner from the same place you’re getting yours.”

“Yes, boss!” Mild saluted as he got up from the chair. Mew quickly signed the internship document and handed it back to him to make a copy for him before returning the original folder to the HR Department.

Each year, Ocean Electric Company would open opportunities to search for young talents to work for them, in many varieties of the departments. Their internship program was hard to get in. Only a handful get accepted each year. However, after the interns complete the program; it almost guaranteed them a job. Since it was a paid internship, it entitles them to great benefits and opportunities.

***

It was midnight by the time, Mew came home. He quietly let himself in the front door and went quietly made his way towards the living room. The entire back wall of the living room was made up of glass doors that opened out onto a huge pool. Koy took the attic on the third floor which she uses for work and he took the pool house which he turned into his home office. He brought some work with him and was about to head to the pool house when he halted upon hearing a noise. Someone was still up, sitting on the couch with all the lights off except the television.

It was probably Gulf. Rain and Koy would be asleep around this time. He guessed.

He turned on one of the lights, not wanting to startle him,

“P’Mew?” said Gulf, who noticed him as soon as he walked in.

Mew glanced over at the television. He was playing one of Rain’s soccer games. “You’re still up?”

“Um…sorry,” Gulf quickly replied.

Mew chuckled, “There is no need to apologize,” he said quickly, standing there for a couple of seconds. Gulf aware of Mew’s gaze, clenched the controller as his eyes darted between the television and Mew.

“Well good night,” said Mew in a deep, quiet voice.

“Good night P’,” said Gulf, softly almost in a baby tone, like he was waiting to be scolded or something.

Gulf was still standing as Mew glanced at the television one more time, and with a soft chuckle, he turned around, sliding one of the glass doors.

As mew walked inside the pool house, he took off his tie and placed his suitcase near the desk. He took off his blazer and placed it on the black leather sofa. The beach house was really impersonal, well organized, and clean. If it wasn't for a pair of slippers by the door, it wouldn't look like anyone goes there- even though Mew spends most of his time there- between the office and the pool house.

 _He must love soccer. Rain and he will get along well._ Mew thought, setting on the leather sofa. He laid down for a moment before he hopped on to his computer desk. He still had documents after documents to look at and read through them.


	4. Chapter 4

Gulf POV

Gulf turned the water up nice and hot, stepping into the shower and sliding the glass doors closed. Standing beneath the warm spray, he closed his eyes. Anticipation kept him up. He was lucky to land a paid internship with Ocean Electric, a leading company in general Electric. Today marked the beginning of his life. He was scheduled at 7:00 am and woke up at four-thirty am- since he planned to arrive at 6:30. He went to bed right after dinner and got approximately nine hours of sleep.

The early bird gets the worm, and he wanted to make an impression, especially since he was still not used to Bangkok yet.

Gulf pictured how the day would go, as he let the water run over him and wake him up- as his stomach swirled with butterflies.

This was the first of many steps towards his dream job of working as an Engineer. However, he couldn’t fight the nagging negatives that prickled his brain. _What if his new coworkers didn’t like him?_ he thought. _What if his boss didn’t like him? What if he wasn’t any good and they realized they’d made a mistake?_

Gulf opened his eyes, and exhaled, turning off the water- all the what-ifs circling thoughts were making him nervous.

It would be a shame if he were to be late on the first day because of his nerves.

He wore a crisp, carefully-ironed white dress shirt so finely tailored; one would think it was a designer suit with black pants and a black blazer. His inky black hair fell carelessly a little over his forehead.

“Good morning,” he was greeted by the House cook as he entered the kitchen. He had plenty of time until he had to leave so he decided he might as well eat breakfast at home and save his money.

“Good morning,” he greeted her.

“Is there something you specifically want to eat?” she asked. Gulf smiled at her, he wanted to eat something he was familiar with, as nervous as he was, he didn’t want to eat anything heavy.

“I was just going to make myself a quick pork congee,” he replied.

“Oh? I can make for you,” she replied with a warm smile, “Please go wait in the dining room. It would a shame to mess up your suit.”

Gulf chuckled- it’s been a few days since he started living with his sister, and he was still not used to being served. Not that he wanted to anyway- once he moves out, he’ll have to do everything himself.

But he didn’t insist on cooking. She was right. It will suck if he messes up the only new suit he had.

He thanked her and went to the dining room.

Just as the House Cook assured him, the pork congee didn’t take too long to make. The congee smelled and looked scrumptious: juiciest pork meatballs, the tiniest ginger matchsticks with pickled fresh chiles. Gulf’s mouth watered. He was hungrier than he thought. He quickly dug in.

It wasn’t long before the table was filled with light breakfast. Moments later, Rain appeared at the entrance with his mother. He was still in his sleepwear and his hair was a bed-style mess. He yawned loudly.

“Good morning, P’Koy,” Gulf greeted his sister.

“Gulf?” she said, slightly puzzled, and then her eyes widen, “Oh my god, you’re starting your internship, today right?”

“Yap,” he replied.

“I can take yo- “

“It’s alright, you have to get Rain ready for school,” Gulf interrupted her.

“I can ask your brother in law to take you,” his sister offered.

Gulf shook his head no, “I woke up early so I can take the bus. I want to get used to the route on my own. Thank you though P.”

“Are you sure?”

Gulf nodded him, glancing at his cell phone, noting it was already 5:50 am. He gulped down his glass of juice. He felt himself starting to panic. His breathing became shallow, nausea flooding in.

“I gotta go, see you later P,” he quickly. On his way out, he almost bumped into his brother in law, and came to halt, taking a step backward, a shocked expression registering on his handsome face.

“I’m sorry, P’,” quickly apologizes as he quickly brushed past him.

***

Gulf perched on the seat at the bus stop, glancing around- mostly older people were on the bus and a couple of young people who were occupied with their phones. Much to his relief, there wasn’t much traffic, and by the time he arrived at the office it was, 6:30 am. He looked around the commuters in suits with expensive watches that filled the streets.

He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed, as he stared at the large eighteen-floor building. He took a moment to soak up the immensity of the building he was about to enter. According to the company website, it held almost sixty officers and more than a thousand employees.

And ten interns, he reminded himself

When he got off the lift on the tenth floor, he heard voices from a distance coming from inside the office as he entered. He was met with five eyes staring at him, he smiled at them and made his way towards the receptionist.

“Hello, Gulf Kanawut,” he said, towards the receptionist, an older woman. She glanced at a computer screen in front of her, for a moment before she responded.

“Have a seat with the others,” she instructed, “The manager will be here soon.”

Gulf nodded his head and quietly made his way towards where the other five interns were sitting waiting to be collected.

He had his eyes closed for a moment, so he could relax and calm himself down from the anxiety.

It wasn’t long until another appeared from around the corner, dressed in a vanilla suit that was somehow discreet and ridiculously glamorous at the same time. She appeared to be around the same age as Koy, maybe a bit older. She offered a broad welcome to the group of interns with a slightly crooked smile. She introduced as

“So, let’s begin,” she said, “Follow me, we have a lot to cover today.”

They all got to their feet, following the manager as she led them.

Gulf took a deep breath. He was here. He was finally here.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew pressed the Esc key for the hundredths time and swore loudly as if the tone of his voice would make his computer behave. He had a meeting in half an hour, and he needed to review the material first.

“Ah,” he let out a frustrated sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose. A knock at the door startled him, as he looked up to see Mild.

“Is something the matter?” ask Mild, noticing the annoyance on Mew’s face.

“Damn computer just froze on me,” he replied.

Mild gave him a level look, “I’ll have the IT department send someone.”

“Later,” he said, “We’ll be late for the meeting.”

“Hmm?” said Mild glancing at his watch, “Yeah, we should get going. Bring your laptop, I’ll just skim it through on our way there.”

“No problem,” said Mild.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” said Mew.

“See you,” replied Mild, closing the door behind him.

Mew sat still for a moment, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. He dreaded this lunch meeting., but the business project was important. This was one of their VIP clients and she only does lunch meetings.

Lost in his deep thoughts, doesn’t know what to do with himself. Those trains of thoughts in his mind kept going on endlessly. He ruffled his head in depression. He forced himself to get up- he had a meeting to attend.

“We should go out for drinks tonight,” said Mild as they waited for the elevator.

Mew laughed, “Should we?” he teased.

“Hell yeah,” said Mild, “It’s been a while since we hanged out.”

“Right?” said Mew skeptically, “Yeah it seems like you don’t want to go home.”

Mild chuckled, nervously, “What makes you say that?”

“The only time you invite me out for drinks on the weekdays is when you don’t want to go home,” he replied.

Mild gave him a forced grin, “I have been avoiding my mother, but that’s not the reason I want to go drinking.”

Mew laughed, “Why’re you avoiding your mom?”

“You won’t believe it,” said Mild, “She has been trying to set me up, and I’m getting annoyed.”

“Boy or girl?” Mew teased, knowing very well that despite being out to his parents, Mild’s parents, well his mother always makes him go on date. His father was accepting, but his mother acts like he just needed to meet the right girl.

“Funny,” said Mild, exhaling, “So do you want to grab a drink or not?”

“I’ll let you know,” he replied.

The elevator opens, and just as they were about to approach it, three young men and 2 girls slipped out of the elevator. Mew’s widen when he realized one of the young men was Gulf, his brother in law. He stood taller than the group. He wore a white dress shirt that was tucked into his pants, his blazer was unbuttoned, no tie.

His suit outlined his slim waist, his body lean and toned in a way that the large hoody that he normally wore at home would show.

Mew saw him briefly in the morning, but he suddenly found his chest tighten and loss at the breath- Gulf was beautiful in casual clothing but dressed in work clothes, there was no denying it.

He was gorgeous.

Not a word he would use to describe men. But he was beautiful -- as tall, lean, dark chocolate eyes, warm skin, and the most kissable pink plump lips... Yep. Beautiful.

Casting his thoughts aside, Mew’s eyes scanned the badge he wore around his neck, and finally realized, Gulf must be one of the interns starting today.

Gulf wore the same shocked expression as him, but as he opened his mouth to say something, the interns quickly greeted (Wai) them, and moved out of their way.

“Let’s go,” said Mild.

Mew cleared his throat; he didn’t have time to stop and chat. Mew swallowed heavily and forced himself to keep his focus. The last thing he needed was to be caught ogling one of the new interns.

***

Mild pulled the car in front of Hanji, the most famous and exclusive restaurant in Bangkok. He was a regular as he always does his business meeting here. He cleared his throat quickly trying to get into professional mode.

“Are you okay?” asked Mild. Mew glanced at him, Mild must have picked up on his apprehension because he looked concerned.

Mew shook his head, “I’m fine, let’s go,” he replied as he pushes the question off like it was nothing.

 _What’s wrong with me?_ he wondered.

Mild handed the keys to the valet. They made their way into one of Bangkok’s renowned restaurants.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Suppasit,” said the pretty young woman, giving him a wide business smile while she waited for them at the entrance to the dining room, “We’ve got your table ready for you.”

“Thank you,” replied Mew with a familiarity.

A moment later, the same young woman that showed them to their seat, walked over their client, Miss. Ploy Boonyasak and her assistant. She was the owner of a successful magazine and her father is a well known and respected tycoon. Their parents knew each other well. There was a time, his mother preferred Ploy over Koy.

She was dressed for a lunch date, more emphasized on the date rather than business attire. But Mew has used it. She was older than him by a year. She was an infamous bitch who liked making people dance to her tune.

Mew in his professional mode, flashed her the most charming smile he could fake, as he greeted her.

“Mew,” she greeted him with a cocked head and a nod, “I hope I didn’t make you wait for too long.”

“No, we just got here,” he replied as he held out a chair for her. He took the seat next to Mild. A waitress came over to their table and greeted them.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Suppasit. Miss. Boonyasak. My name is Laila, and I will be taking care of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gulf POV

After all the worrying, Gulf was surprised his first day of training turned out to be easy. A little too easy, but maybe it was because it was just the first day. After the group tour of the company, he and Nichari, one of the girls in the group were placed in the Production Department under the supervision of Mrs. Maurer.

It was a large department; bigger than any single room he’d ever been inside before. The walls flashes of opalescent color reflected in it.

Mrs. Maurer researched them, and Gulf told them about his IT degree which he was thrilled about, but Maurer told him there weren’t any available spots in the department, but he assured her that he was excited to be in the internship department. He assured her that the creative energy at the company was tangible, and he was thrilled to be a part of it.

She seemed to be pleased to hear that.

As the day, he tried to concentrate on work but at the same time, he couldn’t forget seeing his brother in law. What was doing at Ocean Electric? He wondered. He hasn’t laid eyes on him for the rest of the day.

He realized the internship involved lots of coffee-fetching and filing. Filing he was excellent at but making coffee, not much. He wouldn’t have minded if they sent him to go buy the coffee instead.

 _Maybe he was a client or something?_ He concluded.

“You’ll burn yourself,” a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Startled, Gulf spun around to face the man and smiled when he realized who he was. It was his brother in law Mew.

“Think about the devil,” he muttered underneath his breath.

“Huh?” said Mew. He took a hesitant step towards Gulf, stopping before him.

“Nothing,” replied Gulf, blushing redder than the lipstick than Mrs. Mauer had on.

“What are you doing?” asked Mew, his gaze darting at the cup of attempted coffees and then at Gulf, who had no clue what he was doing.

“Mrs. Mauer is having a staff meeting, and she wants me to make coffee,” he replied.

“So, why’re you the one making the coffee?”

Gulf smiled, “It’s alright, I’m still new and besides I have been filing and organizing things all day, this is a breather.”

Mew nodded his head, his head cocked to the side as he fixes his gaze on Gulf, whose heart was fluttering like a hummingbird at the sight of him this very second. Gulf eyed him- of course, he was wearing a designer’s suit and a small diamond earring on his left ear.

 _Has he always had an earring on? He’s always dressed like this, so why am I suddenly finding it the most attractive thing?_ He thought.

Gulf averted his gaze, ignoring the fact that his heart was pounding so loud, he fears people would hear it.

There was an awkward pause.

“So, what’re you doing here, P’ Mew?” he managed to say, breaking the silence.

“Just wanted to say welcome to Ocean Electric,” he replied, “How is going so far?”

“Good! Everything is going awesome,” he nodded eagerly, “Such a small world, you also work here?”

Mew chuckled, “Something like that,” he said teasingly like with a sexy smirk, “Since we both work at the same company, let’s go home together.”

Suddenly nervous, Gulf chuckled softly, “I don’t want to bother you- “

“It’s not a bother,” replied Mew, “I wouldn’t offer if it was. What time are you out?”

Gulf blushed, trying not to stare too much- the man was his brother in law after all. He was just offering because it was polite. Either way, Gulf was happy he offered. He didn’t want to take the bus home.

“Same times as everyone, at nine,” he replied.

“Okay.” Said Mew, “I’ll see you at nine.”

For two immeasurable seconds, they gazed at each other- eyes traveling up and down Gulf’s body in a way that made him flush. His expression didn’t change one bit.

“President Suppasit?”

The voice startled them both back to reality, as Mew turned around, Gulf glanced up and it was one of the staff, Mr. Thianwat? Tawan? Mr. T-something. He quickly glanced at his badge, Mr. Thian. Mr. Mauer’s special assistant.

“What brings you to the Production Department Sir?”

“Sir? President?” muttered Gulf to himself, his gaze darting between Mr. Thian and his brother in law. _He must have a high position._ Another thought crossed his mind.

_What does he do anyway? I thought his family was like wealthy- what is he doing at Ocean Electric?_

“Just came to welcome the interns,” replied Mew, “Oh and Gulf, don’t waste time doing things you’re not used to, like making coffee. You should tell Mrs. Mauer what you are good at, I doubt making coffee is part of your internship.”

Gulf nodded his head slightly, as Mew’s eyes swept around the room commandingly as he walked away. Mr. Thian cleared his throat turning his attention to Gulf.

“I know you’ve just started here,” said Mr. Thian “But what were you doing talking to President Suppasit?”

“Well, he came- “

“It doesn’t matter,” Mr. Thian cut him off, “You don’t just get into a conversation with the CEO.”

“CEO?” Gulf said, jaw hanging open. He didn’t think about that. Gulf eyed him a moment longer, not convinced, “CEO? P'Mew is the CEO?”

Mr. Thian scowled at him. “P’Mew?” he said, raising his brows skeptically.

“Yes, he is my sister’s husband,” replied Gulf, dumbfounded, “Is he the CEO of Ocean Electric?”

“Yes,” replied Mr. Thian, “Is your brother in law. You’re related to Khun Koy?”

Gulf nodded his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his boss is his brother in law. What a small world.

“Wow,” said Mr. Thian, “Anyway, what’s taking you so long?”

“Um…” said Gulf, “I don’t know how to make coffee.”

“You should’ve said so,” said Mr. Thian, “It’s not rocket science, I’ll show you, move aside.”

“Oh, okay,” he replied vaguely, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Who even makes coffee when you can just order them from cafes? He wanted to say but instead stepped aside, as Mr. Thian took his spot in front of the espresso machine.

For the rest of the evening, Gulf felt odd to think about his brother in law as his boss, as Mr. Thian notified everyone. Mew had a presence around the office, even when he wasn’t here. The way people spoke about him, he sounded as though he was both the best possible person to work. and yet, people still seemed a little unnerved by him

.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew went through his emails and took a quick look at the documents. He signed to show his approval of the schedule for tomorrow. He gave them back to Executive Assistant Mild, and then he continued working on other contracts and documents that needed his signature.

A quick day passed by in a blink of an eye, day transcending into the night, he glanced at the time, and it was 9:20 pm and gasped. He chastised himself for forgetting he offered to take Gulf home. He shot up out of the chair and raced out of his office, as the door closed with a heavy clang.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Mild, eyes widen, “What’s the rush? I was on my way to say good night.”

“I have to go,” said Mew, “Can you close up?”

“Yeah, but- “

“Thanks,” said Mew.

He left his office.

A moment later, Mew was in the production department, and the receptionist quickly stood up at his presence, surprised.

“Is something the matter sir?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Mew cleared his throat, calming himself, “No, Did Gulf Kanawut leave yet?”

“Gulf? Oh, one of the new interns,” she replied, “No, he is waiting in the break lounge, sir.” She pointed, as Mew followed her gaze, She had a view of the lounge from her cubicle.

Mew exhaled, relieved.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Sir,” replied the Receptionist.

As Mew entered the lounge, he paused to get a hold of himself. _What’s wrong with me?_ he thought, as his eyes scanned for Gulf. _It was because he was late,_ he assured himself. He was a man of his word. Surely this is why he was freaked out.

That’s it.

He spotted Gulf lay passed out on the sofa. Mew swore he melted right on the spot. If looking at Gulf could unsettle him this much, he couldn’t imagine how it must feel to touch-He shoved his feelings aside, and quietly approached him, not wanting to startle him.

“Gulf,” he called, hesitating and slightly tapping him on the shoulder.

Gulf stirred awake.

"Huh?" He squinted at Mew as his eyes adjusted to the light, and then the figure before him, “P’Mew?”

“Sorry for making you wait,” he apologized.

“It’s alright P.” His voice was groggy, filled with sleep.

“Let’s go,” said Mew.

They walked side by side in silence as Mew bid goodbye to the people he knew they walked past.

Thirty minutes later, they were a block from home. Mew drove in silence while Gulf stared dully out the window, maybe trying not to fall asleep.

Mew cleared his throat, “Look, I am sorry for being late,” he apologized again, “You would’ve been home already if I didn’t insist.”

A bit wide-eyed now, Gulf turned to face him. He took a deep breath, then his beautiful face broke into a smile, “Actually, I was on the phone with my parents, I always forget to call them since I came to Bangkok,” he replied.

Mew raised his eyebrows in interest at his randomness but couldn’t help but smile, realizing that Gulf wasn’t at all mad, “They must be proud of you,” he said.

“I guess,” said Gulf, “They weren’t too happy about my moving here but P’ Koy spoke to them and finally they accepted.”

“Hmm? So, you wouldn’t have moved to Bangkok if it wasn’t for your sister?”

He didn’t expect him to frown at that.

“I moved here because I wanted to,” Gulf replied with a slight pout. He gazed at Mew with such a look of intensity that Mew had a hard time pulling away from his stare but had to- to avoid an accident.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply…” his voice trailed off, suddenly realized Gulf must have taken his question as an insult.

“I guess I should thank you,” said Gulf. Mew still felt his eyes on him, and shifted in his seat as he turned, they were fast approaching the house.

“What for?” he asked.

“Well, for your company’s internship program,” replied Gulf, “I probably wouldn’t have moved to Bangkok if I didn’t get accepted.”

Chuckling Mew said, “So you moved here because of me?” Mew bit his lower lip, realizing what he said. There was a charge in the car, one that Mew had trouble defining. Was he coming on to his brother in law? Did Gulf realize that?

“I guess you could say that,” Gulf responded laughing. By the tone of his voice, he didn’t realize that Mew was coming on him, though it was not intentional. Not that it mattered whether it was intentional or not. He was married. To his sister of all the women in the world. He’s never had any scandal nor hint of ever having extramarital affairs.

Gay. Straight. Confused. Closeted.

He wasn’t a person that would step on someone’s feelings to fulfill his desires. No, he was a one-person man. Always have been, no matter how imperfect his marriage was. He wasn't even sure if Gulf was gay.

“You got the position because you qualify,” Mew said, as he pulled into the driveway of his house, “You should be proud.”

Gulf turned to met his gaze, and smiled, “You’re right,” he agreed.

Mew placed the car in park. It was completely dark, except for the front porch light that automatically went on. They were all alone.

“Thanks for the ride, P’Mew,” said Gulf, sincerely as he unfastened his seatbelt.

“No problem,” murmured Mew, softly, “Head on inside.”

“Aren’t you coming?” asked Gulf puzzled.

“Yeah, I am coming,” replied Mew, yet he just sat there.

“Good night P,” Gulf quietly replied, as he opened the door.

“Good night,” replied Mew, watching Gulf climb out of the car, and close it shut after waving at him.

Mew exhaled realizing that he had stopped breathing. His heart was racing. “Fuck!” he cursed.

_I'll have heart problems at this rate. what is wrong with me?_

__


	6. Chapter 6

Gulf POV

Gulf stood looking at himself in the mirror after having showered. _What was that?_ he wondered as he recalled the moment with his in-law in the car. How he managed to survive the car ride was beyond him. His entire body was on fire.

Being in close proximity to such a manly man had turned him on big time. In ways, he never imagined before. He wondered if it would be inappropriate to crush on his brother in law. It’s not like anything was going to happen between them, so what is the harm in just dreaming about him?

Surely, there is nothing wrong with that. The man was straight and married. Nothing will happen.

Of course, it would help if he wasn’t so attractive and those eyes- damn those eyes. Gulf thought. _I would love for him to back me up against a wall and devour every inch of-_ Gulf shook his head,

“Oh my god,” he sighed in frustration, embarrassed, “I need to stop watching porn.”

Gulf climbed onto the king-size bed and slipped under the sheets. Turning on his side, he thought happily about Mew.

***

Sleep did not come quickly to Gulf. He woke up feeling restless and even more sexually frustrated then he’s ever been. Last night he had a dream. Inside his dream, Mew was in it. In the dream he saw Mewsmile, smiling at him. It was a realistic and vivid dream. Almost like he could touch him, hold him and kiss him.

And before his dream could turn R-rated, his alarmed clock rang, it was probably the most annoying sound he had ever heard, as he opened his eyes. He noticed he had morning wood and sighed as his mind was filled with erotic thoughts of his brother in law.

Gulf closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as he listened to his sister’s voice coming from the dining room. He didn’t want to face them.

 _Oh god please don’t let him be there._ He prayed, as he hesitantly entered the dining room.

“You woke up later than usual,” commented his sister, whose voice was dripping with warmth and sweetness.

“Well, I don’t start until 8 anyway,” he replied, giving a glance at his brother in law. His sister and her husband watched as he strolled in the room. He did a quick nod of acknowledgment as he settled in his seat.

“I’ll give you a ride if you want,” said Mew, as Gulf glanced up. Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly glanced away, his body tense. tense. _Shit! that was intense. And I just jerked off in the shower, too._

Gulf quickly ate his breakfast, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon with orange juice. Thinking about his dream, he felt uncomfortable but still unable to control himself, he sneaked a peek at him, Mew still had his gaze fixed on him.

He turned to his plate, suddenly losing his appetite, “You don’t have to drop me off. It’s not that far anyway,” he replied insistently and clearly.

“Gulf?” said his sister, scowling.

Gulf glanced at her, then raised his eyes to Mew who stared back at him, realizing how rude he sounded. But Mew’s expression didn’t change one bit. If he was offended, he didn’t show it. Gulf’s face heated up, embarrassed.

“Why don’t you want to go with him, you work at the same place?” asked Koy, puzzled with a slight frown. 

Gulf cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just, you’re the CEO. I don’t want any special treatment at work,” he lied. Though it was an only partial lie, he did fear being treated differently at work because of his relation to Mew but more than that- feared he will not be able to survive to be alone in the car with him.

“Sounds reasonable,” Mew said, his voice firm. He glanced at his watch, “Well I have to go.” Gulf watched him as he got up from his seat and came to stand behind Rain’s seat, “I’ll see you later buddy,” he continued saying, ruffling his son’s hair, “Don’t give your mom any trouble. Have an excellent day at school.”

“I will daddy,” replied Rain with a mouth full of chewed pancakes.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Mew reprimanded before grabbing his suitcase and walking out of the dining room.

Gulf sighed in disbelief, as he watched Mew disappear out of view, flabbergasted. Not sure why but suddenly, he felt a little pissed at the thought of his rejection not having any effect on Mew.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Gulf said, and then got up from his seat.

***

Gulf stared into space. His hands were shoved into his navy pants and tried not to vibrate with impatience. Tilting his left wrist up, he glanced at his watch- it was 12:30 PM. He was sent to go buy lunch by Mrs. Mauer she was treating the department for a job well done.

There were two-three people in line ahead of him, but during lunchtime in Bangkok, that could mean anywhere from ten minutes to twenty-five. There was also a hoard of people standing on the other end of the counter, waiting for their orders.

Gulf sighed, irritated. He swallowed the groan bubbling up in the back of his throat. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and wondered if he should send a quick update to Mr. Thian but decided against it.

He was tempted to play with his phone.

“The line is moving kid,” said a gruff voice behind him. Gulf peeked over his shoulder just in time to see a handsome young man glare at him.

He rolled his eyes, “The line is not going anywhere,” he mumbled, not sure if the guy heard him.

But Gulf was sure he did, as the young said, “Rude.”

Gulf turned to him, as they both glared at each other, “It’s not even your turn, can you mind your own business,” he retorted, not sure what got into him.

He would usually ignore people like him, but he’s been in a shitty mood since what happened with Mew earlier this morning. Though he was not sure why. He hated those dicks who acted like they were the only people with places to be. Crappy mood or not, he should have kept his mouth shut. If his office learned he got into an argument, he would surely lose his job. It wasn’t worth it.

Mercifully, it didn’t take long for the man in front of him to order and shuffled off, leaving Gulf to approach the counter.

She eyed him neutrally. “What can I get for you, sir?”

Gulf froze for a few seconds but remembered he wrote it down. He muttered an apology as he dug into his pockets for the piece of paper.

_Fuck._

“Oh my god,” blurted out the impatient jerk behind him. Gulf and the staff both glared at him. Gulf exhaled remembering that he jotted down the lunch order on his notepad, that he left back on his desk.

“Fuck,” he muttered, as the girl behind the counter smiled at him politely, “Um…I…” he turned to the guy behind him, “You can go first, I’ll go after you.”

The young man exhaled, shaking his head, as Gulf moved behind him, hoping to send a quick text to Nichari to take a picture of his lunch order and send it to him before the young man was finished.

He didn’t want to piss off anyone else. He was glad, Nichari insisted they exchanged phone numbers.

As he waited for Nichari to reply, he listened to the impatient jerk stumbled through his order while flirting with the Staff. When the young man finished ordering, he gave her his name: Hiter.

 _Hiter?_ Gulf thought, _what a weird name._

Luckily, within minutes after the rude guy stepped aside, Nichari had already replied to him. He quickly read her the order, and after she rang him up.

He paid and took the receipt with his order number, and took up a spot near the counter, away from the rude idiot. Though it was hard to ignore him, as the guy approached him, standing slightly before him.

Feeling his gaze on him, Gulf glanced up and caught his eyes, as the guy smiled well not smile, more like smirked in a very cocky way. Gulf stared at him briefly- he had brown hair and wore a silver cross earring with an athletic built. He looked like those typical college jerks that think the world revolves around them. The type Gulf found infuriating.

Ignoring him, Gulf slid his phone out of his pocket. There were no new emails in his inbox and no frantic texts from his supervisors.

He sighed relieved.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew spent the day trying not to think about what occurred in the morning. Burying himself in work, he ignored the nagging urge to go to the Production Department. As much as he wanted to demand an explanation for Gulf’s dismissive and rude behavior. He decided it would best to just keep his distance. It still bothered him. It made him self-conscious in a way he’d never been before.

It was the last thing he needed at work and home.

Mew frowned as he glared at the screen before him. And for the next hour, instead of working, he found himself spacing off and glancing at the time at the corner of the computer.

_This was ridiculous! What was wrong with me? How could let a kid get to me like this? Fuck!_

He scoffed in disbelief, feeling embarrassed for letting a kid get under his skin. He closed the browser he had opened and turned off the computer. He needed a drink and was not in a mood to work.

He pressed the extension to Mild, his executive assistant and waited for him to answer.

Without bothering for small talks, he said, eerily calm “Let’s close early today, and go out.” It didn’t Mild any thought for him to agree.

After adjusting his schedule for tomorrow, Mild joined him so they can head out.

***

“Hey, stranger!” called out the beautiful shirtless bartender, waving at Mild. Mild brought them to his regular bar Hot Male. It wasn’t hard to fathom that it was a gay bar. It’s been a while, but Mew still found himself relaxed and comfortable.

No one truly knew him here. And god only knows, he needed to blow off some steam. Following Mild as they pushed their way through the crowd of drank, hot, sexy men in all shapes and sizes filled the dance floor, no shirts. The dim lighting and pulsing music turned the atmosphere electric.

“Stranger?” said Mild, “I saw you like a few days ago.” The bartender laughed reaching for a glass and began filling it before Mild could say a word. By the time they sat down on a barstool, the cold beer was already sitting there in a frosty glass.

“Oh, who is this?” said the bartender, glancing at Mew, flashing a wide smile.

“This is Mew,” Mild introduce, “Don’t even think about it, you don’t have a chance.” Mew laughed as he looks up at the unfamiliar face sitting across the bar and smile.

“Well there is no harm in trying,” replied the Bartender, holding out his hand, “I’m Mario, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” replied Mew, giving his hand a small tug before pulling his hand back.

“My friend here wants to get drunk,” said Mild, “I’m sure if you keep drinks coming. “

“Hmm? Mending a broken heart?” asked the Mario, the bartender.

“Not sure yet,” replied Mild, “I’m planning on finding out.”

Mario and Mild laughed as Mew sipped his beer shivering as it slid down his throat, chilled and refreshing. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the bar. A guy was bouncing the corner of his empty glass against the polished wood. Mario, bartender rolled his eyes, and returned to work, pouring the guy another girl.

“Cheers!” said Mild clinking his bottle against Mews.

As they sat there bumping to the music, Mew drained two beer, swiveling around on his stool to the bar, he asked for a third bottle. He had a high tolerance of alcohol but anyone with eyes could tell he was trying to get himself drunk. Anything to rid him of whatever feelings he had for Gulf.

“Here ya go, handsome,” said Mario with a wink, as he slides the bottle towards him. Mew gave him his charming smile and turned around to survey the dance floor. Mew has always loved music. Back in high school, he used to be in a band and learned all kinds of instruments. His favorites were the drums and Guitars.

“So…” Mild’s voice trailed as he takes a long drink of beer and leaned back against the bar, his favorite position for people watching, “So…what brought this on?”

Mew arched his eyebrows, “What?”

“Contrary to what you might think, I did notice something was off today,” said Mild, “Want talk about it?”

Mew sighed, as he glanced at his friend, and chuckled, not sure where to begin. He was still for a while. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh.

“I think…” he said his voice trailing off, as his friend waited patiently. He cleared his throat, “I think I’m just sexually frustrated.”

“Hmm? Really?”

“Yeah,” replied Mew with a reassuring smile, hoping his friend won’t insist anymore. As if reading his mind, Mild, nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the front.

“Well, then do yourself a favor, and embrace your desires,” he replied, “I know the reason you are forcing this marriage thing but it’s unfair to both of you. you know that.”

Mew bit his lower lip, taking a sip of his beer. He was hearing what Mild was saying, He has been saying it for years. He gazed around the bar.

“You’re not the type to sleep around, so the sooner you leave P’Koy, the sooner both of you will get on with your lives.”

Mew breathed in deep, gripping his beer bottle, “I can’t put my son through scandals and gossip just to fulfill my desires. I also can’t do that to my parents, its unfair.”

“What about you? What about P’Koy?”

Mew turned to his friend and smile, “I’ll be fine. I have to be. I’ll figure things out with Koy, okay,” he said softly. He tried to focus on the atmosphere, but damn, it was difficult with thoughts circling in his mind.

Mew stood up, placing his bottle on the counter and grabbing one of Mild’s arms, “Let’s go dance.”

“You’re drunk,” protested Mild, as Mew let go of his arm. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He plowed onto the dance floor with the focus and certainty that made him feel like he was back in high school.

Maybe it was the beer taking effect. Either way. He wanted to be numb. He wanted to forget his confusion. His messed up marriage. His parents. Everything.

***

When Mew woke up, his head was pounding, and he was hot. It was hot. He kicked off the blanket of him.

_Man, why is it so hot?_ Mew groaned feeling like he went on one with a large truck. His body ached all over. When he opened his eyes, the brightness was so painful that he had no choice but to close them again. His mouth felt like sandpaper.

He slowly uncovered his head to look at his watch. Through blurred vision, he read 10:15 a.m.

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed, as he took in his surroundings. He was at home, in the pool house. In his bed. This is a good sign. He wasn’t dying. He was just hangover.

_Maybe that fourth bottle was a huge mistake._

The sound of a ringing phone caused him to close his ears, as his brain throbbed against his skull. He buried his head in his pillows, as the ringing continued.

What the fuck?” he cursed and reached out and picked up the phone. It was Mild letting him know he didn’t have to come into the office, as he was taking care of things. There was no meeting he needed to attend, and no document that required any urgency. After thanking his friend, Mew dropped the phone and closed his eyes again.

There was a clicking of heels, as Koy entered the pool house, not bothering to knock.

"What's going on?" he said, his voice groggy. Hair messy and still wearing his work clothes.

“Since you don’t have any plans to go work today, pick up Rain from school,” she grumbled, arms crossed.

“Okay,” he replied, as she stood still at the door. Mew stared at her, knowing very well, she wanted to say something.

“Next time you decided to get shit faced, do us a favor and stay at your friend's house,” she said, “It’s pathetic.”

"This won't happen again, I promise,” he answered her, as he watched her, it was obvious she was looking for an argument. He knew her well. She watched him silently for a few seconds, before turning around to leave.

 _Damn it Mild, why did you bring me home?_ He cursed underneath his breath. He glanced at his watch and decided to fall back asleep.

He couldn’t remember anything from last night. Whether that was a good thing or not was up for debate.

He did, however, remember the one thing he wanted to forget: Gulf.


	7. Chapter 7

Gulf POV

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out with us?” insisted Nichari. As the young interns lingered, saying goodbye.

“Not today,” replied Gulf, not in the mood to go out for drinks. Today was the last day of training, and he was glad it had come to an end. He still felt bad about dismissing Mew’s offer to give him a ride but could not find any opportunity to go to the Executive Department, so he put it off until he was off the clock.

To make matter worse, he did not see Mew since that Thursday morning. He feared his In-Law was probably still mad at him. Or maybe he did not care. Koy did not seem to be in a good mood this morning either.

Gulf felt bad, as he had a nagging feeling that maybe he causing problems for his sister.

“Rain check?” he said quickly, in a hurry to leave so he can catch up with his brother in law. He had to apologize. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Gulf left his coworkers, as he entered the elevator.

The elevator doors opened on the executive floor of Ocean Electric. Gulf stepped aside, greeting the group of extremely well-dressed men who entered the lift, each carrying a shiny black leather briefcase. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He wondered if it was alright for him to be on this floor.

He approached the handsome young man at the receptionist's desk answering the phone. The young paused, glancing at him. Gulf grinned, signaling for him to take his time.

The receptionist hangs up the phone, and turned his attention to Gulf, “May I help you?” he asked, politely.

“Um…yeah,” said Gulf, glancing around, “Um…is P’-I mean I am here to see the CEO.”

“You’re here to see President Suppasit,” the young man said, skeptically as he sized up Gulf, his eyes landing on his nametag, “You can leave whatever you have with me, I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Um…. well…I don’t,” said Gulf, “Can’t you just call him and tell Gulf needs to see him.”

“You can’t see the President without an appointment,” retorted the young man, with slight annoyance.

Gulf raised his eyebrow at him, his mouth quirking up but before he could say something, they were interrupted by another young man. He appeared older than both Gulf and the receptionist.

Gulf stared at him as his vision focused on him. It felt as though he had seen him before but couldn’t recall where. The young man’s eyes swept around the room commandingly as he handed a folder to the Receptionist. 

And suddenly, Gulf realized that his gaze had fallen on him. He shifted and cleared his throat, “Is there a problem here?”

“No problem, just this new intern insisting on seeing President Suppasit,” replied the Receptionist, almost in a bitchy tone.

Gulf scoffed.

“Um, the President is not in today,” replied the familiar-looking young man.

“P’ Mew didn’t come to work today?”

“P’Mew?” the two young men simultaneously. Gulf gossiped finally recalling where he had seen the young man before. On his first day, he was the same guy that was with Mew at the elevator.

“Yes,” he replied, “He’s my brother in law.”

“Brother in law!” said the familiar-looking young man, “You’re P’ Koy’s brother?”

“Yes.”

“Wow!” exclaimed the young man, “Hmm. He never mentioned his brother in law is an intern here.”

Gulf forced a smile. _Why would he? He has not even known each other for that long_. He thought.

He sighed, “It’s fine if he is busy,” Gulf resigned, “I’ll just speak to him at home.”

“Um…” said the young man, “Actually your brother in law didn’t come in today. He worked from home.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” said the young man clearing his throat, “Mild Suttinut, Executive Assistant. Nice to meet you.”

“Gulf Kanawut, Nice to meet you too Khun Suttinut.”

“Wow,” said Mild, the Executive Assistant, “You P’Koy’s young brother.” Gulf nodded his head. “I can see the resemblance. You’re as beautiful as your sister.”

Gulf blushed. “Thank you. Well, I head home now.”

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you,” said Mild, the Executive Assistant.

“Likewise,” said Gulf, and bid them goodbye respectfully as they were his seniors.

***

It was almost 10 o’clock by the time Gulf arrived home from work. The night felt nice, it was really hot during the day. He had stopped by and bought some Kao niew ma muang, an extremely delicious, sticky rice, fresh mango slices, and coconut cream syrup. A midnight snack since he was feeling crappy.

He paused before opening the door with the spare key that his sister gave him. As Gulf stepped across the threshold of the house, he heard chattering coming from the living room. He turned on his heel and went into the living room. The television was on, as a cooking show was going on, and he noticed his sister laid out on the sofa. In the middle of the living was a small desk, and Rain was sitting on the floor with his laptop open. His bedtime was at 11 o’clock on the weekends.

Hi, brother in law was not in the living room. Gulf was disappointed for a moment.

“Hi,” he greeted.

“Hey, Gulf,” said his sister, sitting up, “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” he replied, keeping his face expressionless, he cleared his throat, “Is P’Mew home?”

“Yeah, he is in the pool house,” she replied, “Why?”

“Hmm? I feel like I should apologize,” he said, “It was rude of me to dismiss his offer the way I did on Thursday.”

“I’m sure he didn’t take it to heart,” she replied, “But an apology couldn’t hurt. That’s sweet.”

“Well I work for the man, I don’t want him to have a bad impression of me,” he replied, “Pool house?”

“Pool house,” she repeated smiling. Gulf stared at her for a few seconds. She seems to be in a better mood than she was this morning, he noticed.

He slides open glass wall doors that lead to the pool house. When the door shut behind him, he could not help but close his eyes and take a deep breath. Several lounge chairs sat around the pool.

Standing at the door, he paused and exhaled. “You’re just apologizing for being an asshole,” he mumbled, and gently knocked on the door.

Mew opened the door almost immediately like he was on the other side of the door listening to him hesitate. He was wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts, which showed off muscular arms and legs. He was clean-shaven, his hair slightly fell on his forehead. The night light and moonlit sky looked good on him.

“Gulf?” he said, surprised. He was not expecting a company let alone Gulf appear out of nowhere. 

“Hi…” Gulf replied his voice trailing off as he tried to think of something to say, “ I was just trying to find you, to let you know I want to apologize for how I reacted when you offered to give me a ride on Thursday. I don’t want you to think I am an ungrateful person or something. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did.”

Gulf smiled nervously and glanced up at him. Mew looked at him intently. Gulf stared back at him blankly. 

He stared at Gulf for another moment, and his gaze fell to Gulf’s hands and back to up, “What do you have?”

“Oh?” said Gulf staring at the bag of snacks, “Hmm? Just midnight snacks, for you.”

Mew gave him a half-smile, “It’s fine, I don’t eat this late,” he replied.

“Oh?” said Gulf. He eyed him, a sour expression on his face, before pouting, “You must still be mad. I’m sorry for bothering you,” he turned to leave but before he could take a step, Mew reached for him, taking him by the arm, Gulf eyes widened in shock. His heart sunk in his chest.

He could smell the scent of an exquisite cologne. He wanted to close his eyes momentarily and took in his scent. The aroma was enough to flood his brain with endorphins, it was heady, it made his knees weak. With a slow exhale, Gulf meets his gaze. Mew slowly expelled a breath of air.

“I’m not mad, and I accept your apology,” he replied with a smile. Being so close to Mew, isolated with him, caused Gulf’s heart rate to accelerate, and he was breathing shallowly.

He was unabashedly attracted to his brother in law.

Carnal thoughts filled his head.

He wanted to kiss him and more than anything, he wanted to make love to him, which wasn’t something that he should desire because it was wrong.

The thought of his forbidden attraction only made him feel ashamed of himself.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew’s throat felt tight as he gazed into the pair of dark chocolate eyes staring into his. He hadn’t expected for Gulf to come to apologize to him. He was still dressed in work clothes, sans the jacket. The top button was undone.

Since the incident, he’d gone out and gotten drunk, which pissed off his wife. After picking up his son from school, he worked at home. His hangover had dull throughout the day.

He then decided it was probably best to keep his distance from the Gulf. Grabbing Gulf’s arm was an impulsive move on his part. He was so startled and excited by the proximity of Gulf, that he was unaware he was still holding on to his arm, Mew let his eyes roam over Gulf’s lightly muscled smooth chest and met Gulf’s unwavering eyes. His eyes were glinting intensely with a sort of passion that made Mew’s heart race in excitement. 

_Fuck! Where the hell did that come from?_

Mew swallowed hard, so affected he was. He unknowingly tightened his grip on his arm, which caused Gulf to wince, and softly cry out.

“Ow!”

Mew released his arm and stepped back. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Gulf stepped back, biting his bottom lip, “It’s okay,” he replied softly, “ truce.”

Breaking eye contact with him, Mew smiled, “Truce,” he replied, without thinking he reached out tousling Gulf’s hair fondly. His hair was soft and felt nice to touch. He noticed Gulf’s cheeks and ears immediately turn red.

 _Was he blushing?_ Mew thought. _Fuck. He is adorable._

Mew cleared his throat and then asked, “So those snacks are for me?”

“Well, they are for me, but you can eat with me,” replied Gulf.

“Really? Wow, and here thought they were meant for me,” he teased.

“Well…” said Gulf, his voice trailing off.

“I’m just teasing,” said Mew, “Here, let me go fix them up. You should go shower.”

“Okay,” replied Gulf, handing him the bag, “I’ll go shower.”

Mew smiled, as he takes the bag, and watches Gulf turn around and head towards the main house.

 _Fuck, what was I thinking?_ It had been so long since anyone had caught his attention in this way, if ever in his lifetime. He had never encountered someone like Gulf.

_Why am I so attracted to you?_ He wondered. _No-one had ever made me feel like that before. Not even Koy._

Gulf joined him at the dining table. Koy had left to put Rain to bed before he finished showering. Mew stared at him. He noted Gulf’s damp hair clinging to his face, blushing cheeks, and a loose tank top with boxers.

He smelled amazing.

Gulf was too enticing for words. He felt both pleasure and guilt as blood rushed to his cock. He

shifted his gaze down towards the table, looking a little uncomfortable.

They devoured the snacks in total silence. Gulf smiled, looking into his eyes. Mew returned his smile silently.

Mew paused, taking a bite of the mango. Gulf was now staring at him with interest, “What? You’re staring, do I have something on my face?”

“I thought you don’t eat this late,” he replied teasingly as he took a bite of a slice of mango.

Mew laughed, “I’m making an exception do you don’t sulk as you did earlier,” he teased.

“I don’t sulk.”

“You need a mirror,” said Mew, “You sulking right now.”

Gulf playfully glared at him and was just opening his mouth to give a quick comeback, as Koy entered the dining room.

“You two are up late,” she said, “You don’t have work tomorrow Gulf?”

“No,” Gulf replied, “Weird we have the weekend off.”

“It’s not weird,” said Mew, “Surprisingly the weekend is slowest for us since our clients don’t seem to want to work on the weekends.”

“They make money on weekdays and spend them on weekends,” Gulf said, laughing. His sister joining him.

Mew looked at both of them. It was kind of funny. Watching Gulf so happy, he felt lighter, with a slight edge of happiness peeking into his psyche. He started to laugh with them.

As they laughed, Mew could not help but wonder when the last time was, his wife and he laughed like this.

“When you’re right you’re right,” said Koy, and with that, she turned and was gone. Gulf was still giggling. Mew could not stop looking at him. His eyes had a hint of innocence and little-boy mischief lurking beneath them.

A smile curled at the corners of Mew’s mouth.

***

Saturday 

Sporting messy hair and dark circles under his eyes, he got up and changed into his jogging outfit. He was feeling restless. It was strange to share a bed with his wife after all the time he would come home with work and fall asleep in the pool house. Luckily for him, Koy was already sound asleep.

In the morning, he left Koy still sleeping. He headed out his bedroom door, walked across the corridor towards the kitchen. He gulped down a glass of cold water from the kitchen and then headed out.

The street was quiet during this time of the morning, and he was glad since there would not be anyone around to disturb him. Of course, whenever he ran, he was usually deep in thought, and this time his thoughts were overtaken by Gulf. Exercise would help ease his agitation, but this time, it seemed like it was not working.

He ran for three hours, slowing down now and again when his heart raced too fast or when he could not catch his breath.

He was sprinting like the devil was chasing him, simply because he was unable to shut out the thought of Gulf, which made him even more agitated. 

By the time he was back home, it was eight in the morning, and he was covered in sweat. He spotted Koy as she was fastening Rain’s seatbelt.

“Morning,” he greeted her.

“Hey,” she said, staring at him skeptically.

“What?”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “You look like you someone was chasing you.”

“I’m fine,” he replied, as waved at his son, who seemed occupied with something on his phone, “I can still take him.”

“It’s fine, I can take him. Mom called,” said Koy, “She wants over for dinner tonight. She misses her grandkid.”

“Okay,” said Mew.

“See ya,” said Koy. She walked over to him, stood on her tippy toes, and placed a kiss on his lips. His stomach flipped in dread.

Mew’s nerves were shot, and he did not know what to do and took a step back. She stared at him, confused, and hurt. With a turmoil of emotions erupting inside him, he stood there for a minute just looking at her. Not sure why he reacted like that, but he knew he fucked up.

“Sorry, I haven’t brushed yet,” he lied.

Hurting Koy was the last thing he ever wanted but her sudden affection after they have not even slept or touched each other for months. He felt weird, or maybe it was because of her.

“I’ll see you later,” she said. Her gaze and tone sharp and harsh.

Mew chastised himself- he knew for sure that she was mad, and she every reason to be. This marriage was unfair to her.

Mew watched as Koy climbed into the car, and closed the door shut fastened his seat belt. As they started down the driveway, he looked around and caught Gulf standing at the doorway staring at him.

“Just what I need,” he muttered underneath his breath, as he walked towards the house. He stood before him.

Gulf looked half-asleep, “Morning P’.”

“Hey,” replied Mew, slightly annoyed. Not sure at what. or Who. Even though he knew deep down it was selfish to be mad at anyone besides himself.

“Excuse me,” he said, as Gulf’s eyes widen in surprise as if he had just remembered he was blocking the doorway.

“Sorry,” he said, moving aside as Mew entered the house.

Without saying another word, he headed for the kitchen first before showering, as he was in desperate need of a cold drink. Mew kept his back to him, but he knew Gulf was behind him. 

With every step towards the kitchen, Mew was constantly aware of Gulf’s body, his steps, his breath— an awareness that made his body tingle with excitement and fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Gulf POV

On his bed, Gulf laid on his stomach with his laptop opened watching a soccer game. He woke up at just the time he would on a weekday, even though he did not have work. He had things to do like everyone else, but he had plenty of time. He planned to have breakfast, tidy up a bit, and then do some laundry.

However, like everyone else he overestimated how much time he had. He managed to put his clothes in the laundry and tidy up his room, which he managed to finished around 10 am. Now he was sitting in his room with the window open, it was hot outside, the summer breeze was blazing today. Back home, he would have been out with his teammates, playing then probably hanging out at the beach.

He was starting to feel drowsy again after an hour and decided that a nap would not hurt. He did not sleep but daydreamed about having a proper life with real friends and a boyfriend. He behaved like a bored teenager waiting for something interesting to happen. He was an introvert and did not mind days like today but today he was just bothered. Something was bothering him, and he could not put his finger on it.

Closing his laptop, he sat up straight, his mind in a daze, lay back flat out against his pillows. Closing his eyes again, the image of Mew—so close to him, gripping his arm---came into his mind’s and he felt breathless.

But then his thoughts were interrupted with the image of his sister leaning over and kissing Mew, and then Mew pulling back. _What was that about? Not how married people react with one another._

Gulf snapped himself out of the stupor, knowing well if he were to let his mind off any longer, He knew he would be in deep shit.

His phone rang, glancing at the caller ID he picked up the phone, “Hello mom,”

“Hello, darling, how are you?” she asked.

“I’m doing well, how are you guys? I miss you, mom.”

“Well, you know your father, he always insists I call you. It is so nice to hear your voice again,” responded his mother, “Are you eating well? How is the job going?”

Gulf laughed. His parents were always overprotective and worrywarts, “I’m eating a lot, I think I’m getting fat,” he chuckled, “The job is going well mom, where is dad.”

“At the shop,” she replied, “we closed the shop for lunch, I’m on my way there now.” He was just about to open his mouth to respond when she continued. She paused. “I’m worried about you”

“I wish you would trust me more,” replied Gulf, “I’m staying with P’Koy and she is as worrisome as you guys, don’t worry.”

As Gulf continued speaking with his mother, his phone vibrated, and he received a message through the Line App. It was from Nichari, asking if he wanted to hang out tonight. Before he could think of a response, then there was a knock at the door. “Gulf?”

His breath caught in his throat when heard Mew’s voice.

“Mom, I gotta go. Drive safely, and I will call when I can. I will visit when I get myself situated. Love you. Tell dad to take it easy.”

That was enough to keep her happy. Taking a deep breath, Gulf jumped off the bed and opened the door.

The moment he saw Mew and their eyes met; his heart skipped a few beats. He leaned his tall, muscular body against the door frame as he stated, “Your sister wants to have a lunch cookout, a few people coming over. I thought I would go shopping, want to come along?”

“Shopping?” said Gulf.”

“Yeah,” Mew nodded, with a cheeky smile, “Busy?”

“No, I’m free, I’ll come along,” he quickly replied.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Gulf nodded, “Give me a few minutes.”

“Meet me at the car,” he said and walked away.

As soon as he closed the door, he took a quick shower and dressing up. Finished, he grabbed his cellphone and wallet and headed out the door.

Gulf pauses to catch his breath as he made his way towards Mew’s car- Mew was already in the driver’s seat, sunglasses on. He looked like a movie star. So hot.

Heart racing, Gulf got into the passenger’s seat. Body stiff and tense as he sat there, staring into space, very aware of Mew sitting not too far from him.

***

The short journey to the supermarket was short and quiet. Mew parked the car, and Gulf jolted out of his seat, “I’ll go grab a cart.”

After grabbing a cart, Mew joined him, and they walked toward the entrance of the supermarket. Not sure what they were buying, Gulf pushed the cart to keep in pace with Mew who walked beside him. He had his sunglasses hanging on his shirt. He was dressed extremely comfortable- a white t-shirt and ripped up jeans. If Gulf did not know him, he would have mistaken him for a college guy.

The fact that he was so gorgeous did not go unnoticed by most of the females and a couple of guys in the store. they did a double-take every time he passed them. They all ogled at him for a bit too long, and giggle to their friends. It is like they were all ignoring the silver ring around, his finger. Gulf found it annoying.

Gulf tensed. He bit his inner cheek. Not sure why people aware of Mew’s looks was irritating him so much.

 _Surely it was not because I’m jealous? No way_! Get grip! He chastised himself.

“We’re having meat skewers, burgers, chips, sweet drinks,” Mew’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Sounds like a party,” replied Gulf, his throat dry, “Do you guys normally do these kinds of things?”

“Not really,” replied Mew, “But now and then, Rain wants to have his friends over. Today is just one of those days.”

“He’s a lucky kid,” said Gulf, “But you guys have workers, why’re you doing the shopping?” Gulf glanced at him and noticed Mew was watching him. Gulf’s face felt hot under his burning gaze.

Mew placed packets of meat into the cart before responding, “It’s the least I can do. Besides I like cooking.”

Surprised, Gulf stared at him, “No way, really?” he asked, in disbelief.

Mew narrowed his eyes, and scoffed, “Why? do I look spoiled?”

“What? no, that is not it,” said Gulf, defensive, “I mean you seem like a busy person that’s all.”

Mew laughed.

Gulf swallowed hard. He loved hearing him laugh. His duality was impressive- he could go from sexy; I will break you in half to cute, I will cuddle you to death every time he laughed.

***

Once back home, Gulf unfastens his seat belt and climbed out of the car, as Mew opened the trunk, so he can help put everything away. The car ride back home was less tense, and less awkward as they enjoyed in small chitchat, consisting mostly of Q & A session.

Gulf was glad, as he went shopping with him. His brother in law was down to earth. He was also funny; unlike the serious look, he always wears.

As soon as the trunk popped open, Gulf stared at the trunk filled with groceries, as Mew joined him.

“We’ve outdone ourselves,” said Mew. His hand pressed gently into Gulf’s lower back, as he leaned over, grabbing a bag. Gulf froze. The feel of Mew’s hand burned through his shirt into his skin.

Every muscle in his body tensed, and it felt like his insides were liquefying, hyperaware of Mew’s presence and scent.

 _What the hell was he doing?_ Gulf’s brain screamed. Unable to handle the skinship. Gulf clenched his jaw in response.

“I’ll go get the others to help,” he spoke again, removing his hand and walking away.

Gulf exhaled.

While his heart pounded in his chest, at least half a minute passed, “Coming?” he heard Mew call out.

Gulf quickly grabbed bags and managed to just nod his head.

As they brought the groceries in the kitchen, the House cook was busy preparing food for the party with the rest of the housekeepers.

“There is more stuff in the car,” said Mew, as the Head Maid gave out orders to the staff to get the best groceries from the car.

“Madam is out in the pool yard,” said the Cook, “Young Master brought over a lot of his friends.”

Mew chuckled, as he glanced at Gulf, “Well, let’s join the party, shall we.”

Gulf smiled, and walked out with Mew, as they made their way towards the pool yard.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew led them through the living room, then out back towards the pool, where the screaming and music was coming from.

As soon as they entered the pool yard, Hiter saw them and made his way towards Mew. Before Mew could speak, he was interrupted by Gulf’s exclaimed.

“You!” Gulf shouted pointing at Hiter, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Hiter scoffed, “I should be asking you that,” he retorted, equally as rude. Mew stared at them taken aback,

“You two know each other?” he asked, baffled, as his mind wandered from where his brother and Gulf could have met.

Hiter crossed his arms, “Know? No, we don’t know each other,” he replied with a smirk, “Just misfortunate, that’s all.”

“What hell?” Gulf frowned, “You were the one being rude.”

Mew forced a smile, as he listened to the banter, which drew everyone’s attention to them, including the curious gaze of Koy.

“What’s going on?” asked Koy, standing besides Hiter, suspiciously.

“Looks like they didn’t meet under good circumstances,” he replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

Koy laughed, “What a small world?” she said, “Hiter, you must have pressed his button to make my little brother so annoyed.”

“Little brother?” asked Hiter.

“Yeah, Gulf is my younger brother,” said Koy, “And Gulf this is Hiter, Mew’s younger brother.”

Gulf glanced over at Mew, then at Hiter, “I don’t see it.”

“Gulf, that’s rude,” said Koy, laughing.

Mew bit his lower lip, unable to find the humor. Or maybe he was just annoyed. But why? he wondered.

“Well, you don’t see it because I’m more handsome,” Hiter teased, placing his arm around his brother with a large grin. Gulf rolled his eyes comically.

Mew shrugged off his brother’s arm. “Where is Rain?” he asked.

“Over there,” said Koy, pointing at the pool.

Having had enough of the conversation, Mew started moving away from the three of them and headed towards the pool deck.

He pushed away a flicker of irritation.

“Daddy!” he heard Rain shout, and wave to him from the pool. Mew smiled and waved back. He noticed some of Rain’s friend’s parents also came. He waved at them from a distance. He recognized them, the two women were friends of Koy, but the man he did not recognize.

He grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler that was on the table under the colorful umbrella, taking a seat.

His gaze shifted to where he left Koy, Gulf, and Hiter, but noticed Koy was not standing with them anymore. Gulf was currently talking to Hiter. He did his best to act unaffected. But the two of them talking made his gut burn.

The day continued, as people and kids jumped in the pool. Ate meat skewers. Burgers. Mew was not sure how many beers he had consumed. In two hours, the lunch cookout would come to an end, and he would have to go deal with his parents at dinner. Mew sighed.

“Penny for your thoughts,” a female voice came from beside him. Mew glanced up to see one of Koy’s female friends, Araya. His pensive expression disappearing under the mask of a smile. 

“May I?” she asked.

Mew nodded his head, gesturing for her to take a seat. “Going in?” 

Mew chuckled, “Oh, I’m not going swimming. Too old.”

She laughed loudly, “Don’t sound or look so old. You still got it. A lot of women are crushing on you.”

His eyes narrowed on her. That look she gave him, made him uncomfortable. He knew she was flirting, but Araya has always been overfriendly.

“In a way yes,” he replied, “But I’m not the only one not looking my age. You look beautiful.”

“Well flattery will you get anywhere,” she said with a sexy sigh, as she drew one of her long fingers along her chest.

Mew shook his head, unable to control himself as he burst out into laughter. Her blunt flirtation was truly amusing.

Taking a sip of his beer, his eyes shifted where Hiter and Gulf were standing but they were not there. His eyes roamed around, searching for Gulf, but found Hiter, who jumped from the edge of the pool, going straight up, feet first, as he fell in the pool before he disappeared under the crystal clear water. 

The kids hooted, clapping their hands at the performance. His eyes went searching again, and he noticed Gulf on the other side of the pool, holding a multi-colored beach ball. _When did he go to the pool?_ He wondered.

He watched as Gulf smacked the ball across the pool, smacking Hiter, somewhere on the forehead and rebounding straight up in the air. Hiter splashed back into the water laughing. Now Gulf was laughing too. _When did they become friends?_ He could feel the nervous tension in the crowd pulsing in the air—in his veins.

Putting thoughts of Gulf aside momentarily, he excused himself, politely, feeling the sudden urge to go use the bathroom. Must have been the two bottles of beer he consumed.

Instead of just peeing, Mew decided to take a cold shower. It was hot. He had no intention of swimming, but deep down he just wanted to take a cold shower. To calm himself down and get a grip on his emotions.

Turning the dial to the coldest water possible, he exhaled washing the stress of the day down the drain. The cold water felt amazing. As much as he wanted to, he did not dare beat off in the shower. Instead, he showered quickly.

When finished, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Mew froze when he realized he was not alone.

“Oh my god!” Gulf exclaimed, suddenly became stiff and red in the face. Mew swallowed hard, his heart pounding against his ribcage. “I’m sorry, P’Koy asked me to look for a landscape book. I didn’t know you were in here P.”

Mew cleared his throat, pretending to be oblivious to Gulf’s nervous reaction, and his racing heart.

With a soft nervous chuckle, he took a step towards where Gulf stood near the luxurious silver drawer dresser and mirror set. Mew put one foot in front of the other and closed the distance between them. Trapping Gulf between the drawer and his glistening body. Gulf’s face flushed hot.

Mew thought it was cute. How easily Gulf seemed to blush. Despite his wild and carefree personality, back in high school, Mew has never dared make the move on anyone. It was usually the other way around.

This was most definitely intentional.

Without meeting his gaze, Mew reached around him, and pulled open the drawer, taunting him.

He could see Gulf’s chest rising and falling, each breath was deeper than the last. Not sure what his end game was, he waited for Gulf to stop him. To push him away.

To react like anyone uncomfortable would react, but Gulf did not. Instead, Gulf just stood there, bewitched. Pinned between Mew’s body and the drawer.

Unable to control his tantalizing emotions, Mew brought his face level with Gulf’s and stared into his eyes. They were the same height, with slight variation caused by the Gulf’s habit of slouching. Gulf’s eyes were large and sparkled. His long eyelashes curled up at the end and matched the color of his unkempt hair.

Mew could not stop gazing into them and was surprised when Gulf matched his intense stare for several minutes. Mew took the opportunity to take in every detail of his features.

Fighting to control himself, Mew eased back, then to his surprise, Gulf, almost like he could not control himself, lifted his hand and started caressing Mew’s muscular chest and then farther to his abs.

There, his hand lingered for a bit, feeling the firm muscles underneath his fingertips, liking it, despite his hand trembling.

Suddenly, Mew was breathless. He could not believe what was happening. His head was in a daze. Gulf was touching him. As hot as he felt, he knew this was a bad idea, but he could not find himself to put an end to it. Gulf made him feel so good.

As Gulf’s hand reached the edge of his towel, his penis started responding, Mew caught his wrist in a tight grasp “Don’t” he said, his voice deep, yet weakly. Gulf’s gaze flicked up in a panic. No hint of anger, Just panic, and confusion.

Mew took a step back. They stood there for a moment or two, not sure what to do next. Mew searched for the words, but his heart was pumping so hard and fast, it was hard to voice out any words.

“Sorry, I…I,” Gulf said, and run out of the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Gulf POV

Gulf came to a halt at the entrance to the pool yard, as he took a deep breath. He held it for several seconds as he pondered. He was still shocked at his indignant manner. And then he realized his heart was beating erratically because he was excited.

He was shaken. He stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breath, getting his heartbeat down to a normal speed. Suddenly, everything rushing back to him. He felt light-headed. It was all too overwhelming.

“Gulf are you alright?” Koy’s voice startled him.

“Huh?” said Gulf. He shook his head to clear his vision, and the moment his eyes met Koy’s, a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach rose. His excitement immediately turning into guilt and shame. “I’m not feeling so good,” he said quietly, “I think I’m gonna go lie down.”

“Um…okay,” said Koy.

Alone in his room, and out of sight, Gulf took a deep breath. With weak knees, he crawled back into bed and hid under his blanket, thinking how stupid he had acted a moment ago.

He heard the door open, and took his head out of the blanket, as his eyes widen. Mew stood at the entrance, all dressed, but his hair was still damp.

Gulf glared at him, having had enough of whatever the hell it was that was happening between them, yet could not find the voice to kick him out.

“Can we talk?” Mew asked.

Gulf studied Mew’s guilt-ridden face. It was the first time Gulf had seen him completely at loss. His worry lines were prominent. Gulf listened, and he could hear the music, the party was still going on. A part of him wanted to tell him to get lost, but a deep part of him was eager to hear him out. Eager to put all this craziness to end, once and for all.

Even though he had been frustrated, ashamed, guilty, “Come in,” he replied, dimly, almost in a whisper, thought a guilty conscious told him it was a bad idea.

Mew came into the room, closing the door behind him before Gulf could tell him to leave it open.

But it seemed it was not necessary as Mew remained standing at the door. Gulf watched as Mew opened his mouth, but then closed it again, clearly deciding not to say whatever it was he was about to say. Then he looked at him, embarrassed.

Mew stared at him, and he stared at him back. Neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke.

The mood was different then. But where were these thoughts coming from? Was it just lust for an attractive guy? Yes, it had to be that. They barely knew each other. And was Mew bisexual? He had to be. He was married to a woman. Or maybe he was in the closet.

“I should not put you this position,” Mew said, barely a whisper. Gulf exhaled; many things went through his mind. Not sure what to say.

“This isn’t the time or place to talk about this,” Gulf frowned.

“I know, and you have every right to be angry or hate me,” said Mew, “But I feel like if I don’t say this now, then I might never be able. I have something to talk with you, may I?”

Gulf nodded, as he fidgeted with his finger. This was not the time or place to talk about this, but Mew was right. They almost crossed the line earlier, if not now then when?

“About this? I don’t even know where to begin, but I know I don’t want you to think badly about me,” Mew said, avoiding eye contact, as he fidgeted with his wedding ring, “I’ve known about myself since I was young. But things happened in my life that let me live the life I am living now. I love and respect your sister too much to hurt her. To fool her. I always knew deep down that I was selfish and a liar. But after we had Rain, I made a vow to live my life for my son, and I would try my best to be honest with Koy. I endured everything, until now.”

Gulf swallowed, “How…” his voice trailed off, “How did you know I was gay?”

Mew chuckled, as he exhaled, “The way you look at me,” he replied, “I wasn’t sure until what happened a few minutes ago.”

Gulf stared at him for a moment then asked, “And does P’Koy know you’re…you know?”

Mew bit his lower lip, looking wounded, “No…she doesn’t.”

Gulf cleared his throat, “So, you’re gay and married…” he said getting frustrated, “Are you telling me, so I won’t tell her.”

“No,” said Mew, “I’m telling you all this because I don’t want you to think I’m an asshole.” 

“She deserves to know,” Gulf said, not sure if it was his guilt speaking, “She is my sister, and I don’t want to see her hurt.”

“You’re right,” nodded Mew, “She deserves someone who desires her. Who loves her deeply. I thought I did, but it’s obvious now that I was lying to myself. I ended up trapping her in a sham of a marriage.”

“So why haven’t you told her?” Gulf asked, “Koy is very opened minded.”

“I guess, it’s because of all the years that we’ve been married, I have never had feelings for anyone else. I met guys and woman that flirted with me, but none of them ever made me feel the things I feel for you.”

Gulf sat silently, wondering what Mew expected him to say. What his angle was? He was surprised to hear Mew say all this. He was admitting right here, with everyone downstairs that he wants him. That he had feelings for him. Gulf felt helpless but more guilty that he reciprocated his feelings. He too wanted him. But just because they were attracted to each other does not mean they should act on their feelings. He was married. This was beyond their feelings.

But Gulf realized Mew had a lot more to lose. But Mew was not married to a random woman. Koy was his sister. She took him in. He refused to be the reason for her heartbreak.

“I can’t say I understand your situation,” Gulf finally spoke, “But nothing can ever happen between us. I’ll move out.”

Mew’s widen, surprised, and then exhaled, “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

“That’s just it,” said Gulf, “I- I-should be uncomfortable but I’m not because I also want you. What kind of person does that make me?”

Mew sighed, as he moved and sat down on the bed next to Gulf. _Don’t come so close_ , Gulf wanted to tell him, but his lips couldn’t move as he sat there- aware of the small distance between them.

“You’re not a bad person,” said Mew, “This is all my fault. I should’ve kept my distance. I knew better, and yet I taunted you. It wasn’t right for me to put you such position.” Gulf bit his lower lip. His heartache with emotions.

_Why the fuck did he have to be so nice and kind and caring and so freakin’ gorgeous? Why did he have to be my brother in law? Why?_

“I’m sorry,” Gulf whimpered.

Mew stared at him dumbfounded, “Don’t apologize, you’re going to me feel even worse than I already do.”

Gulf eyes were on Mew, and he recognized the expression on his face, as he had the same expression. Mew wanted him, and he wanted him. Badly. He smelled fantastic. Gulf could feel his heart pounding. This was wrong, so very wrong.

Mew let out a sharp breath, “I should go,” he said, his voice was shaky and flowed sensually from his mouth. Gulf nodded slowly, and he leaned closer to him. Gulf felt a horde of butterflies fluttering around in his tummy. Completely ignoring the red sirens in his mind and forgetting everything.

A test for every half-decent man.

Then, as if they had discussed it in minute detail earlier, they learned into each other in perfect unison and pressed lips to lips. Gulf felt an electrical charge course through his body as the pressure on his lips grew harder.

It happened so quickly Gulf did not know what was going on. Mew broke the kiss, as quickly as it started and took a step back from the bed.

Mew took in a deep, shaky breath. Then, “Fuck!” he exclaimed, which shocked Gulf. He sounded pissed as hell. After everything they discussed just now, this was not to happen right.

Without uttering another word, Mew yank opened the door, “Mew?” Gulf heard, and his heart ceased in his chest.

“Koy?” Mew said, still standing at the doorway, “What’re you doing here?”

“Um, I came to check on Gulf, he wasn’t feeling well,” she replied, “So this is where you disappeared to.”

Mew chuckled, “Yeah,” he replied, “Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Gulf watched as Mew left the room, and his sister stood at the entrance. Her gaze followed Mew, puzzled for a second, then turned to Gulf.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah…” Gulf cleared his throat, “I ate too much too quickly.”

“Well, everyone is leaving,” she said, “We’re going to go to the Suppasit for dinner, want tag along?”

“No,” Gulf quickly said, pausing, “I mean I have plans tonight.”

“Okay,” she said, turning around, and paused turning to him again, “Are you sure you’re alright, you look kinda flushed?

“I’m fine,” Gulf responded, as his sister nodded and turned to leave. _Fuck, I am the worst!_

(((Mew POV)))

Mew could not let himself think about what happened until he was out of there. As soon as he was out of Gulf’s room, he raced down the stairs, and then out of the house.

As he reached his car, he unlocked it with the remote, pulled open the door, and collapsed into the safety of the leather seats. He looked up at himself in the rearview mirror.

All it took was one moment, sitting in that quiet room, Gulf’s smell all around for him - for him to give in into his feelings.

_This was going to stop, this had to stop._

Nine months. Nine fucking months all went down the drain with one kiss. Everything was so much better before he knew what he was missing. For as awful as that was, this was a million times worse.

Having left the house with no destination, Mew found himself parked in front of Cemetery Bangkok, where his twin brother, New was buried. A place he goes to whenever he needed to be alone. His eyes clouded over with a flash of long-suppressed grief. New’s death affected him. When New died, his parents blamed him, and Mew blamed himself even though deep down he knew he was not at fault. Mew had a slight drinking problem, in that he did not have to drink but when he did, he could not stop. The night New died, they had gone to a party of a good friend of his and Mew got drunk.

On the way home, New and he got into an argument that caused New to lost control of the car. New died instantly. Mew came out of the accident with only a broken arm. Unfortunately, he overheard his mother wishing he died instead of New.

From that moment, he made his mother’s wish true- the day they buried his brother, was the day, Mew vowed to his brother to be a filial son. Obedient and dutiful. Over time he had just become immune to his sexual needs and focused entirely on school and work. Then he met Koy, so his focus became work and family. Slowly, though there was always a rift between him and Koy, and he knew it. But as the years went by, they began to fight more and more. Then Rain came, and the fights lessened, and they stayed together. He loved his brother and it always felt disrespectful to his memory to fuck around, so he remained faithful.

Mew leaned back against the seat. His mind drifted back to the kiss with Gulf. He knew he would never be able to forget about it. He felt euphoric just thinking about it. The kiss was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was not awkward or strange. It felt familiar. It felt right and most importantly, it felt real.

For the first time in his life, something felt real to him. But nobody deserved to be cheated on. He was not that person. It may not seem like it but he loved and respected Koy very much, despite his shortcomings. She does not deserve this. But he knew what happened between him and Gulf will happen again. They both admitted that they wanted each other. And Mew wanted him, more than anything. But not like this. Not sneaking around. Not tainted in an affair. Whether his feelings for Gulf were pure lust or not, he wanted him the right way. He did not want to soil him. He did not want to hurt Koy.

He had to come clean to Koy and his parents, regardless of the consequences.

***

Mew stood outside on the balcony, smoking cigarette after cigarette. His nerves were shot. By the time he returned, no one was home. He saw that he had two messages from her and more than ten calls. When he left abruptly as he did, he did not take his phone. He has been trying to come up with ways to talk to Koy.

But there was no easy way to say what he had to say to Koy without hurting her. Without ruining his family. Before they got married, Koy and he were friends. They had a lifetime of history and experienced so much together. He owed her the truth.

As he stood there, he could not help but think about Gulf. A guy he knew less than a week consumed him, and unlocked feelings he had long buried. Feelings, he felt he was no longer capable of feeling.

But this was not about Gulf. This was about him. He had lived his life for others, it was time for him to live his life for himself. Mew might have forced his feelings, but she had not. Hers was real, which made the pain of his betrayal even worse.

Mew stared at the ring.

“I’m glad you have the time to sit there and smoke,” an angry voice came from behind him. Mew put out the cigarette before turning to her., “What the hell is wrong with you? you left the house without saying anything. We were worried sick.”

Mew cleared his throat, a part of him wanted to apologize and just forget everything but now he knew- he would be delaying the inevitable.

“Can we talk?”

“Just tell me what was so important that you left without telling anyone or without your phone?” Her hands were on her hips, and she had a defiant attitude.

“Can you please just take a seat?” Mew asked, “There is something I need to tell you. To explain.”

She let out a sigh and looked at him, narrowing her eyes, as Mew lead her to the bed. Fidgeting with his hands, he paced back and forth, trying to find an easy way to start. But he knew there was no easy way. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Mew, can you please just say something and stop pacing,” she said.

He joined her on the bed, “Koy, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I love you and always will,” he stated, “It breaks my heart that I can’t give you what you need and deserve.”

“Mew-“

“Please let me finish,” he pleaded, as he forced deep breaths into his body, “For the longest time, I have been living a lie, and I’ve always wanted to come clean.” Mew paused, and then turned to his wife, as she gazed at him, perplexed, “I like men.”

Koy stood up, in disbelief, “Cut the crap, Mew!”

“It’s the truth,” Mew said, “I am sorry; I never meant to hurt you.”

Koy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my god,” she said, shaking her head, “What’s the matter with you? You can’t be…no way. I mean how…That makes no…why’re you doing this?”

“This is something that I have always been. You were something different.”

“Oh god,” she said, her eyes filled up with tears, “For fuck’s sake, we are married. We have a son. I do not believe it.” she said, tears streamed down her face. Mew could not speak. There was nothing he could say that could make this hurt any less. He felt his heart break for his wife. He moved toward her, wrapped his strong arms around her trembling form, and pulled her close. 

“Don’t fucking touching!” she retorted, pushing him away and grabbing her purse and darting out of the bedroom.

_What have I done?_

As much as he wanted to go after her, he knew he could not. She needed to be alone. He heard the front door slamming loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Gulf POV

It was almost midnight Saturday night since he joined Nichari and her friends at Levels Club. After Mew run out of the house the way he did after they kissed, Gulf decided to accept Nichari’s offer of going out for drinks. He too needed an escape route. Since moving to Bangkok, he does not have a lot of friends. He knew he would not be able to sit through dinner with his sister and in-laws. Not when he feeling like he was the worst brother in the world.

While it was rumored that Level’s, Club was the best club in Bangkok, it was Gulf’s type of club. Not that it matters since he was only there because he needed a distraction. There were two floors. The first floor consisted of mainly the dance floor and bar. The second floor was mainly the lounge area.

They stayed at the table on the first floor since the girls insisted, they wanted to dance, though it has been an hour, and no one bothered to get up and dance.

“Another round, here we go,” said one of Nichari’s guy friend, placing drinks on the table.

“Cheers!” they all said clinking their bottles.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never considered modeling?” says Nuch, one of Nichari’s female friends, “You have the height and the face.”

Gulf laughed, “It never really interested me.”

“Which is awesome,” added Tum, “modeling is overrated.”

“Enough talking, let’s get drunk,” said Nichari.

A couple of drinks down, Gulf was ready to go home. When the girls returned to the table, Gulf pulled out his wallet, pulling out cash from it,

“Leaving already?” asked Nichari.

“I gotta get going but this was fun,” as he places the money on the table, “It was nice meeting you guys.”

“Aww! Leaving already?” exclaimed Nuch.

“Yeah, any more drinks, and you’ll be carrying me out of here,” he replied, smiling.

“Hmm? I’ll go with you,” said Nichari, “I’ll give you a ride home.”

“I’m fine but thanks,” he said. He waved them bye.

***

It was thirty-something minutes from the club to his sister's house, and he had fallen asleep.

“We have arrived at your destination,” said the taxi driver, as Gulf woke up. He blinked and stared out the window at the house. He sighed. He would have to go home sometime.

“Thank you,” he said, paying the driver and opened the door. _What a day?_ he thought, making his way to the house.

Gulf paused for a brief moment at the entrance. He glanced around, and there was only one car in the parking lot. His sister’s car was missing. _Was she out?_ he wondered. He hesitated to open the door. He took his shoes and put on his slippers.

He noticed the lights were still on in the living room. He glanced at his watch, it read 1:30 am. No one should be up this late.

Gulf padded into the living, where he saw his brother in law snuggled up on their squashy sofa in his black sweatpants and tank-top.

He wondered whether he should wake him. Or was he just using that as an excuse to talk to him? He needed to leave him alone. Things were already a mess. Assuring himself that it was none of his business where Mew slept, he continued past the living room and up the stairs.

***

Sunday (June 21)

Gulf rolled over and through blurry eyes, he made out 6 a.m. in bold red numbers on the clock. He was tired of tossing and turning for most of the night. He woke up before his weekend alarm went off, his wandering thoughts refused to let him rest, last night.

“Go to sleep,” he said to himself, forcing his eyes shut, hoping to go back to sleep. _Fuck! Why can’t I get him out of my head,_ he thought, as his eyes snapped open.

He tossed the blanket to the side and pulled himself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, wondering if anyone was up yet, but he hoped not. His sister and brother in law usually wake up at around 7 o’clock. He hoped to get a cup of coffee and breakfast before they do get up.

After showering and putting on a pair of denim and a green shirt. He followed the smell of freshly brewed coffee downstairs and halted at the sight of his brother in law in the kitchen, sitting at the small table, still wearing last night’s clothes. Gulf looked around and no one else was in the kitchen.

 _Was he still angry about the kiss?_ Gulf wondered.

Mew looked up from his cup of coffee and Gulf gave him a small smile as he entered the kitchen.

“You’re up early,” said Mew as he took a sip of his coffee. Gulf sighed in relief that Mew was not ignoring him at least. But just as quickly, he felt his heartache. _Was Mew going to pretend the kiss didn’t happen?_

Gulf did not realize he was staring until Mew spoke, “There is more if you want coffee,” he said. Gulf smiled, as he made his way towards the coffee maker and poured some for himself, looking over at Mew who was now staring at his cellphone that laid on the table. He could not look more miserable if he tried. Something was wrong. Of course, he was not expecting anything less, especially after what had happened last night.

“Why’re you up so early?” asked Gulf, doing his best to hide the rollercoaster of emotions he was feeling. Mew looked at him for a moment. He was about to say something but then shrugged his broad shoulders, “Couldn’t sleep,” he replied, his voice firm. Gulf stood there for a moment, then took a sip of his coffee.

Mew was quiet.

“Is P’ Koy up?” Gulf asked, his grip on the cup tightens. He hated this silence. 

Mew raised his eyebrow, and bit his lower lip, “Um…” he said trailing off, lost in his thoughts for a few seconds, “She is not here. Rain has a game today; you’re welcome to come with us.”

“I would love too if it’s not an issue.”

“Why would it be?”

Gulf shrugged his shoulders, not sure where to begin, as he stared at the dark liquid in his cup. He was hoping Mew would the one to bring it up, but now that did not look like the case. Maybe this was Mew’s way of saying he wanted things to go back to normal. Normal? What exactly that is, was up for debate. Did Gulf want that? To be just an In-law when they had already kissed.

By the time Gulf glanced up from his cup, Mew was already up from his seat, “I’m gonna go wake up Rain,” he said ducking out the kitchen before Gulf could respond.

Things definitely were not going to go back to normal. He thought, frustrated. He could not blame Mew; he was equally responsible. He never looked at him like a married man. He never once took the time to stop his mind from the endless forbidden fantasy.

This was bound to happen, but maybe Mew avoiding him is for the best.

(((Mew’s POV)))

Koy never came home. Mew was devasted. He was overwhelmed with guilt. After countless calls to her friends, he finally learned she was at Araya’s house. Though she did not want to talk to him, which he expected. He was simply happy to know she was not out drinking or driving aimlessly.

He could not handle anything happening to her. He did have to endure the awkward moments between him and Gulf. As much as he wanted Gulf, things were too messy now. It was selfish and irresponsible to start anything with Gulf. He would treasure that kiss between them, however brief, it meant the world to him. It gave him courage, he’s never had before. But now he had his son to look after, more important responsibilities. More important than their desires for each other.

When he went back to the dining room after waking Rain up, Gulf was not in the kitchen nor the dining room.

“May I go wake up mommy?” asked Rain, as he shoved another spoon full of scrabbled eggs. He was still in his sleepwear.

“What did I say about talking while eating?” said Mew, glaring at him.

“Sorry daddy,” said Rain.

Mew clenched his fork, as he glanced over at the empty chair where Koy would be sitting every morning with Rain and felt a twinge of guilt. This had to be the first time Rain was eating breakfast without his mother. Koy was a stay home mom, who also from time to time worked from home, as a Garden Architecture.

“I’m done, may I get ready now?” asked Rain. Lost in his thought Mew glanced up to meet his son’s large brown eyes staring at him.

“Oh. Yeah go ahead,” he said, “Let’s go.”

“Is mommy sick?” asked Rain, as he helped him tie his shoes. Mew paused for a second before returning his gaze to Rain, and smiled,

“Mommy is at her friends,” he replied with a grin. He could not what was happening to affect his son.

His response got a glare out of Rain, “Is she not coming to my game?”

He sighed internally but, on the surface, he just smiled, “You don’t worry about your mother,” he replied, “focus on the game okay, we’ll all be there to watch you. He ruffled his hair.

“Dad!” exclaimed Rain, dabbing his hair before standing up. Mew laughed, as he walked over and grabbed his wallet.

Gulf was leaning back staring out the window when Mew got into the driver’s seat. He snuck a glance at Gulf and noticed he still hasn’t fastened his seatbelt. Without thinking much about it, Mew reached over for the seatbelt, taking him by surprise, like a frightened cat. Gulf’s gaze locked on his, face reddening. Realizing that he was invading his personal space, Mew jerked back as his body responded with a fierce surge of passion.

He settled back in his seat, “Sorry,” he apologized, “Force of habit.” His senses were muddled. Mew turned back to the front, refusing to meet Gulf’s gaze but he felt it.

Mew cursed underneath his breath and pressed the gas taking off the empty street. Rain kept the conversation throughout the car ride.

Mew felt like he was suffocating. There wasn’t enough air in the car. He could hear Gulf laughing with Rain, but he didn’t dare look at him.

“Dad!” called Rain.

Mew looked at his son in the rearview mirror, thankful for the distraction from his inner dilemma. His heart melted at the sight him. His quizzical eyes… He was growing up so fast.

“Yes?” replied Mew.

“Can we go to the park today?” he asked, “I want to play with Uncle Gulf.” Mew stole a glance at Gulf, “If he is okay with it.”

“I’m fine with it,” replied Gulf.

They shared a look, then both quickly averted their gaze. Mew’s heart skipped a beat. He gripped the steering wheel.

“Yay!” Rain exclaimed, breaking the intense silence that briefly overtook the atmosphere.

Mew pulled up at an empty parking spot in front of the playing field of the Bangkok Football Club. He would usually park in front of the building but since Lil Kickers had a game, it was convenient to park here.

As they made their way towards the field, a small crowd of children in black and red jerseys was kicking a ball around the field. Rain waved at them and smiled. He bid his father and uncle bye and took running towards the crowd of children dressed like him.

As relatives gathered on the bleachers, Mew guided Gulf to his usual spot, where he and Koy used to seat. It felt strange that he was the one here and not Koy. He tried his best to be at Rain’s games, but some always conflicted with his business trips.

Upon reaching the last roll of bleachers, they sat down, side by side. Mew tried his best not to be distracted when their shoulders brushed for just a second. He placed his attention on Rain.

“Wow, this is so cool,” he heard Gulf say, and glanced at him but noticed Gulf’s attention was on the field. His eyes were sparkling. He seemed to be into this. Mew watched him in fascination.

Gulf finally looked his way, and broke into a wide smile, “P’Koy!” he said. Mew’s heart ceased within his chest and quickly glanced his way to see Koy with Araya, settling down on the other side, oblivious to them.

“We should’ve saved her a seat,” said Gulf.

He was all nervous. He clenched his jaw tightly, feeling his teeth grind together. He did not expect her to show up at the game, but it shouldn’t be surprised. Rain’s schedule and activities came to her like second nature. There was no way she was going to miss his game.

“P’Mew are you okay?” he heard Gulf ask.

He studied him for a moment and then cleared his throat, “I’m fine,” he replied, as the whistle went off staring the game.

Mew turned to where she was sitting with Araya, his eyes narrowing on Koy. Despite having stormed out of the house in an utter mess last night, she cleaned up good.

“Goal!” Gulf’s voice pulled him back to reality and managed to calm him down and put his fears at ease for the time being.

Their eyes met, and Mew’s heart skipped, and he turned his attention to the field and realized his son’s team managed to score a goal within the start of the game. He glanced at Koy, then at Gulf who was smiling cheekily. Mew couldn’t stop staring at him, as if he wanted to savor the moment. Resisting his primal urges. What he wanted the most, and that was to kiss Gulf.


	11. Chapter 11

Gulf POV

Rain’s game ended four to two with Lil Kickers winning the game. After the game, Mew and Gulf waited on the sideline for Rain who was saying goodbye to his teammates and coach. Koy made her way towards them, joining them on the sideline.

Nobody says anything. There was a distinct air of tension, that made Gulf uncomfortable but refrained from saying anything. He could feel the unhappy vibe from them and wondered what was wrong?

It did not take long for Rain to come running towards them, giving his father a fist bump and went to hug his mother.

“Mom, did you see my goal,” said Rain bubbly.

“Of course, you set that net on fire,” she replied laughing, high-fiving him. Mew’s deep timbre came firmly, which drew Gulf’s attention to him. “Can you take him to the car, I need to speak with your sister,” he said

Gulf nodded, as Koy embraced Rain. “I’ll see you later champ,” she said, kissing him.

“Go turn on the car buddy,” said Mew, tossing the car keys to Rain, who happily received them, and took off.

As he followed, Gulf glanced over his shoulder. He took notice of their body language, and whatever they were talking about did not seem pleasant.

Whatever they had to talk about did not last for long. Gulf watched as his sister walked away, heading towards the bleachers where her friend, Araya was waiting for her. Gulf and Rain waited in the car. Rain was sitting in the back playing games on his phone, and Gulf was sitting in the passenger’s seat, wrecking his brain trying to figure out why there was so much tension between his sister and her husband.

Without a word, Mew climbed into the driver seat and started the car. The moment Gulf saw him, he knew Mew was conflicted. Gulf refused to look at him and instead stared out of the window for the rest of the ride home.

When they got home, Rain hopped out of the car, “I need to peeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,” He exclaimed running towards the house. Gulf and Mew exchanged glances, as they got out of the car.

“Hurry dad, I think the pee is coming!” shrieked Rain, as Mew opened the door, and Rain ran past him.

“Why didn’t you use the bathroom at the club?” asked Mew, as Gulf closed the door behind them.

“Welcome home sir,” greeted the Head maid, “How many goals did he score?”

Mew laughed, “Enough to win,” he replied proudly, as Gulf listened to their conversation, his mind still on his sister. “Rain wants to go to the park today, so can you make sandwiches for lunch?” he continued.

“Like a panic sir, is Madam joining you?”

“No, it’s just us three,” replied Mew.

Gulf watched him as he made his way up the stairs, and glanced at the maid who stared back puzzled, and Gulf smiled and walked past her.

_P’ and he must’ve gotten in an argument._

****

Three hours later, they were at the park. The air had a hint of a nip to it, but it was pretty warm for a summer day. A good day to come to the park. Sweat glistens on their skin, as they played ball in the midfield of the park. After kicking the ball with them for few minutes, Mew went to find a shaded spot under an old tree to put out the blanket for their picnic while Gulf and Rain kick the ball around on the grass.

“Drive the ball with the instep of your foot,” Gulf said as he dribbled the ball and passed it to Rain with a strong kick. Rain sticks his hand out to stop the ball, and Gulf laughed, “No hands!”

“I know, I know,” exclaimed Rain chasing the ball, “You kicked it too hard!”

After a couple of more kicking and running, Rain was recruited by two other boys at the park to go play at the swings nearby. After seeking permission from Mew, he left with them, as Gulf joined Mew underneath the tree.

“So energic,” Gulf shook his head as he sat down. Mew closed the book he was reading and placed it on the blanket and turned to Gulf.

“Yeah, he is a handful, here” he replied, smiling, as he held out a bottled of water to Gulf. Mew’s carefree smile tugged at his heart. It was a smile Gulf doesn’t see often.

“Thanks, P,” he said, quickly grabbing it, avoiding any accidental brush or the touch of his hand. He was having enough trouble breathing when he was around. If Mew touched him, he was sure he’d forget how to breathe at all.

“You’re good at soccer,” said Mew.

“I used to play in school,” replied Gulf, “I had this dream that I was going to play for Chelsea.”

“You’re a fan of Chelsea?” said Mew.

“Yeah, I had dreams of being Thailand’s biggest football player in the league,” he replied, feeling silly.

“Rain is a fan of Liverpool,” Mew replied, “Hiter also likes Liverpool. He plays for the Football club despite our mother being dead against it.”

Gulf laughed, remembering Hiter and he bonding over the fact that they both loved Soccer while they were at the lunch cookout yesterday but then started arguing about which team was the best in the league. Typical boys.

“It’s cool that he is going after his dream,” said Gulf.

“So why didn’t chase that stardom you used to dream off?” asked Mew.

Gulf bit his lip, turning to meet Mew’s gaze. Mew stared at him with interest. “It’s a bit silly. I stopped playing in high school because the coach was so intense that he took the fun out of it. I quit and started playing for fun after that.”

“That’s cool. When I was in high school, I was in a band,” Mew replied.

“No way!” said Gulf, unable to picture it, “You were in a band?”

Mew rolled onto his side and looked at Gulf, who inhaled. He could feel the heat in his cheeks but kept eye contact and wished he hadn’t. Mew’s eyes were soft in the shade of the tree.

“So, what happened?”

“My dad didn’t like it,” he replied, dimly, almost regretful, “After my brother’s death, I just kind of quit.”

“Your brothers' death?” Gulf asked, dumbfounded.

Mew chuckled, and paused, his eyes sadden, “Yeah, I had a twin brother, he died while we were in high school.”

“Wow, I never would’ve thought.”

“Yeah. It was a long time ago,” Mew said, his voice was hesitant. He sat up and glanced toward the swings, “We should eat, can you get Rain?”

Gulf nodded. He hoped to hear more about Mew’s late twin brother and his band, but had a feeling, Mew did not like talking about them. He swore he saw something in his eyes that he’d never seen before. Something he wasn’t sure he was ready to understand.

(((Mew’s POV)))

Mew watched Gulf as he walked to the swings to fetch Rain. He was feeling shitty since that unfortunate exchange with Koy earlier in the morning, but he enjoyed spending time with Rain and Gulf. But more than that, he could not believe he casually spoke about New and his love music to someone he had known only for a few weeks. Gulf had a way of making him feel relaxed. Like himself. Every unfulfilled wish came rushing back to him. Anger boiled within him. He could not believe wasted so much time living in the shadow of his brother. Koy had every right to hate him, he assured himself.

For a moment, lost in his thoughts, only the sound of the creaking swing chains and distant chatters and laughter filled the void. His breath caught in his throat, but he forced himself to get their lunch ready while waiting for them to return.

“Daddy did you see how high I was flying!”

“Of course, I thought you were an airplane,” Mew replied as Rain and Gulf burst out laughing. Their laughter combined made a perfect melody of sound.

Mew stared at Gulf trying to decipher everything about the boy. He had been nothing but sweet and charming all day even though he was cold towards him. But he knew Gulf wanted to talk about the kiss, he saw it in his eyes.

Gulf glanced at him and caught his gaze, Mew’s lips curved into a smile. And Gulf blushed.

 _So bashful._ Thought Mew.

But his thoughts were interrupted by unpleasant thoughts of the reality. Koy was still angry, and had no plans of talking to him, nor did she plan on coming back home.

He could not blame her.

***

After dinner, Rain had insisted Gulf be the one to tuck him in tonight still sulking at his father. He had been persistently asking for his mother during dinner, that Mew had no choice but to be stern, though he broke his heart.

Placing the empty beer bottle down, Mew opened his guitar case. He lifted out his instrument. With his Acoustic guitar in his hands, Mew felt settled for the first time ever. Bought for him by his twin brother, he thought of it as an old friend. Taking a slow, deep breath, he started tuning his guitar, the familiar motion a balm for his shaky nerves. Mew closed his eyes and strummed a few bars. Sinking into the music, he played a piece by his favorite artist, Stamp. His heart used to bleed with each strum of the guitar.

Having slipped deeper into the piece, he jerked in surprise when someone clapped. Scowling, he looked up to find Gulf standing by the doorway to the pool house, and immediately soften.

He was truly a sight for sore eyes.

“How long have you standing there?” he asked.

“Not long,” replied Gulf, “May I?”

“Yeah,” said Mew, moving over to the other side of the sofa, as Gulf came and sat beside him, facing him. Mew tried his best to not inhale Gulf’s fresh scent-musky and alluring. His hair was still damp and smelled of shampoo. He wore a long sleeve shirt with sweatpants.

“Did Rain go to sleep okay?” he said, wanting to distract himself from the urge that Gulf raised out of him.

Gulf eyes danced with a teasing, seductive light, as a smile crossed his face, “What was that you were playing just now, P’?” he asked.

Mew blushed, “Just a little note by P’Stamp, his favorite idol. It was one of New’s favorite song- Dtritsidee See Chompoo (Pink Theory).”

“New?”

Mew looked up at him, quiet for a second before speaking, “My twin brother. His name was New. He used to come to all my performances despite my father calling it useless. He was the only person who supported me.” Mew paused and looked over at Gulf, searching his face for signs of boredom, but his face peeked with interest, so he continued, “When he died, a piece of myself died along with him. I haven’t touched this guitar since then.”

“May I ask how he died?”

Mew took a deep breath. He looked wounded, “Car accident,” he answered, putting the guitar back in the case, and stood up, “Do you want a drink?” he blurted out.

He had to say something to change the topic. Gulf looked at him with a soft yet curious look in his eyes. Mew could tell he wanted to say something else but instead, he just nodded, and said, “If you don’t mind.”

Gulf’s gaze never strayed from him as he went to the minibar. He opened it and pulled out two bottles of Singha, Thailand’s most popular local beer, opening them. He handed one to Gulf. His finger slightly brushed against Gulf’s thumb. Shivers coursed along his arm to his spine, as he sat down beside him.

They both took long sips out of their beer bottles and glanced at each other. After a long silence, Gulf cleared his throat, and Mew turned to him.

“Are things alright between P’ and P’Koy?” Gulf asked, leaning back a bit as if trying to make out Mew’s expression. Mew stared at him for a moment trying to find the right words. A big part of him wanted to protect Gulf from his problems but he also did not want to lie to him.

“She knows,” he said, taking another sip from his bottle.

Gulf narrowed his eyes, “Knows what?”

“About me being gay,” he replied, “I told her last night, that’s why she left the house.”

They both were silent for a moment.

Then Gulf said, “I’m sorry.” Dimly, lips pressed together, he gripped the beer bottle, and Mew knew what he was thinking. Adjusting his body to face Gulf, Mew moved closer to him, and his hand curved around Gulf’s hand. Looking up, Gulf’s eyes twinkled, tears lingering. Meeting his gaze. Mew’s pupils were dilated. His breath was shaky.

“You have no reason to be sorry,” he said, clearly and firmly, “None of this is your fault.”

Gulf sniffed, and Mew’s chest tighten. The thought of Gulf blaming himself for his selfish decisions he made years ago killed him inside. He had assured him that everything would be all right.

Mew moved closer until their knees were touching. He reached over, his warm hands cupping Gulf’s teary face as they sat there on the sofa, gently wiping away his tears.

“Don’t blame yourself, I should’ve known better,” he said, “You and your sister have every right to hate me-“

“I don’t hate you,” Gulf cut him off, perplexed, his gaze intense. Feeling flustered at the intimate eye contact, Mew rested his hand on the side of his cheek, his thumb was stroking Gulf’s face. Mew smiled looking at him. Looking at him, Mew forgot where he was for a moment, getting lost in his innocent eyes.

In what seemed like slow motion, Gulf leaned towards him. “P’Mew?” Gulf called his name softly. Mew’s body shuddered at the sound of his name, unable to find the words, he responded.

“Hm?”

With a voice that was barely above a whisper, Gulf asked him, “Do you regret kissing me?”

“No,” Mew replied a bit shocked; his voice was dark and hoarse. There was a moment of silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but rather a nervous silence of not knowing what should happen next. 

Gulf looked at him with his deep brown glistening eyes, and Mew found himself unable to control himself. Completely drawn towards him. Without a second thought, Mew leaned forward and his lips touched his.

To his surprise, Gulf did not pull away, instead, he gasped as the pleasure soared. Gulf’s lips parted on his as he gave himself up to the feel of his mouth. Mew’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest, as his tongue slipped into Gulf’s mouth, and he licked his bottom lip. Teasing and tasting him, Mew groaned with pleasure. His mind in a daze.

Then in a flip of a second, he found himself on top with Gulf lying on his back against the sofa as Mew pressed himself against him and Gulf’s hands moved up to his neck. His hands sent goosebumps throughout his whole body. His body temperature skyrocketed, forgetting about everything. The whole world stood still, and all his pain, fears, and doubts went flying out the window.

He forgot about work, Koy and his parents, it was him and Gulf, in a perfect, sensual moment. By the time he pulled apart, they both let out a long overdue, yet completely satisfied breath, completely breathless. Gulf’s hand cradled his face.

“We should stop here,” Mew managed to say, his voice shaky. Gulf was silent for a second or two, and he had an expression of total disappointment on his face. Mew could see he felt rejected, “Please don’t be disappointed. I want you. I really, really do, but not with everything going on right now.”

Gulf smiled, “I understand,” he replied, “I should say goodnight then.” Mew chuckled as he moved off him, and Gulf stood up, “I would love it if you play something for me sometimes,” he said before walking out of the pool house.

 _Fuck!_ Mew thought as he laid back on the sofa, feeling completely euphoric. He secretly hoped Gulf would come back. He didn’t want the kiss to end but he knew that there was plenty more to come. He also knew that he was completely and utterly smitten by him.


	12. Chapter 12

Gulf POV

Gulf arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes early. He did not want to seem anxious. Things have been strangely quiet at home. He’s been trying to find a cheap condo to rent but put the search on hold. With Mew’s working hours, and Koy still hurting, Rain found comfort in him.

As hard as he had been trying to pretend like everything was going great- nothing was. With each passing day, he felt guilty. Despite that passionate kiss between him and Mew, things remain unspeakable. He still did not know their relationship.

It’s a week since Koy left home, and now out of nowhere, she contacted Gulf for lunch. Staring at the café, he sat in the taxi for a couple of minutes. After all that, he was still the first one there, but at least he wasn’t early.

A cute host showed him to an empty table. More minutes past consisting of finishing two glasses of water, Koy finally showed in a curve-hugging pink dress, hot red heels with her hair a tight bun, just like the wealthy wives Gulf used to see in Lakorns that his mother used to watch. If she was hurting, she was doing a perfect job of hiding it.

“Sorry, I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” she said, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek before taking her seat.

“It’s alright, I just got here,” he lied, biting his lip.

“Have you ordered yet?” she asked.

Gulf shook his head, “Just water.”

They made strained small talks as they waited for their orders. Well, Koy spoke, Gulf barely spoke. He felt uncomfortable. He glanced at his watch- he still had plenty of time before his lunch break was over.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “You’re probably wondering why I invited you for lunch out of the blue?”

“It’s alright,” he said.

“How is Rain?”

“Wondering where his mother is,” replied Gulf.

“Of course, he is,” she said dimly, making Gulf wonder if she was talking to herself or addressing him, “You must have a lot of questions as well.”

He offered his sister a polite smile, “It’s not my place to ask. And I’m also looking for a place.”

She gave him a tight smile, as their waitress brought their entrees, “Why? you don’t have to move,” she said, “You have only been here two weeks, you have to save money. I won’t let our problems interfere with you and Rain.”

He ducked his head in guilt. Sighing, he pressed his lips together. She was sincere and he felt like shit.

“Are you coming back home?” he asked.

“I will,” she replied her voice trailing off, “Anyway, how to work?”

“I’m not running coffee errands anymore,” he replied.

“They better not, you’re too smart to be running errands,” she replied, “Do everyone knows your relationship with your brother in law?”

Gulf cleared his throat, “My department does, but It’s not a problem. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m your big sister, I will always worry about you,” she said with a large grin, “If I don’t mom and dad will fly to Bangkok to chew me off.”

They both laughed.

***

After his lunch break, Gulf thanked his sister for giving him a ride back. Afterward, he went into the office and tried not to think about it. Work kept him distracted. After finishing his work, he was sent down to the IT Department to help out with hardware audit, since he was the only one with an interest in working for the It Department. After shadowing the It Staff in charge of the auditing for a couple of hours.

He was sent on his own from office to office checking the serial numbers on all the computer equipment and making sure people had what they were supposed to have. It was more busywork, but at least it got him out of his dull routine work life. He didn’t enjoy making small talk with strangers, but it kept him from thinking about his sister and Mew and the awkward lunch he just had hours ago.

He worked straight through until closing. Unable to bear the thought of going back home, he thought he’d treat himself and stop somewhere on the way home. Maybe street food. It’s been a while since he had Spicy Thai Basil Chicken (Pad Krapow Gai). It would cheer him up.

By the time he came home, it was 11, and it seems like everyone was already asleep. As he padded upstairs and pushed open his door, his phone beeped. Closing the door, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

His eyes widen when he saw the Line Message from Mew, quickly he opened the tab and read the message, sitting on the bed.

There is food in the fridge if you’re hungry, make sure to eat properly. Take care of yourself. Gulf read the message and blushed.

Thank you, P,’. I will. You also don’t overdo it, health comes first. Good night. He messaged back.

Good night. Mew replied.

Tired Gulf took a quick shower. As he laid his head on his pillow, he wondered what it’d be like lying next to Mew. Then he laughed silently.

***

The next day, Gulf woke up in a good mood. He slept soundly last night. After getting ready, he went to the kitchen. It was still too early; the Maids have not arrived yet. He needed a drink, preferably something cold, to cool the sexual heat that reared from his dreams. He opened the fridge door and searched for a bottle of water.

“Good morning,” Mew’s voice came from behind him. Gulf’s heart skipped a beat. He turned to see his brother in law standing at the door of the kitchen. 

“Morning,” he replied cheerfully, glancing at his watch. It was early for Mew to be up since Koy’s leave of absences, he has been going into work at nine o’clock after taking Rain to school, “You should be sleeping.”

Mew smiled. Gulf gave a slow once over- It was rare to see Mew not all dressed up. He was still in casual clothing- white sweatpants with a plain black t-shirt that outlined his body amazingly. Mew caught him staring, and Gulf blushed. Mew did not say anything, and for a moment Gulf felt his eyes doing the same thing that he was doing to him. Checking him out.

And the next thing he knew, Mew walked toward him, closing the gap, our bodies inches apart, cornering him between the Refrigerator and his body. Gulf’s breath hastened as he looked into Mew’s dark chocolate eyes.

In what seemed like slow motion, Mew leaned forward, his lips hovering over Gulfs. He paused only briefly before kissing him. He was aggressive and demanding, his lips pressing hard against Gulf’s lips. Gulf opened his mouth, letting in his eager probing tongue slip into his mouth.

In his mind, Gulf knew this was wrong, but his body betrayed him, responding. He groaned, feeling his inexperience body heating up. This time felt even more intense than the last two times they kissed; it was like Mew had been starving for a taste of him.

Gulf groaned deep in his throat, head dazed and cock hard. Breathing heavy, Mew withdraw from his lips as he moved his mouth to his neck.

“You’re hard,” Mew whispered, running his tongue across the skin. Craning his head to the side, Gulf’s body shuddered, his breath in shallow gasps, “Want me to take care of it?”

“Yes,” Gulf mumbled back; cheeks flushed as Mew continued kissing his neck. Unbuckling Gulf’s belt, and sliding down the zipper, Mew slip his warm hands under Gulf’s pants brief-his dick was sticking up like a steel pole. Then Mew wrapped his hand around his stiff cock. “Relax,” Mew whispered. 

Gulf drew a sharp intake of breath. _Fuck, how can I when you’re touching me like this?_ he thought, “Oh Fuck.” he said softly under his breath.

Unable to think straight, Gulf clung to him as Mew continued to fondle and caress him. his whole body shivering as he moved faster and faster with each stroke. As the sensation of need-to-come now rushed into his dick- Gulf’s hands were in Mew’s hair, guiding his mouth back up to his lips, kissing him again. Mew's lips were soft, but his tongue demanded submission.

Unable to hold back, Gulf felt his orgasm on the brink of overcoming- a sensation he has never felt before. Gulf climaxed. He shivered as he clings onto Mew as Mew pulled his hand from his to brief and pulled him into a hug.

He was breathless and dazed once it was all over. Ignoring the clock counting down to the moment he’d have to go shower again, Gulf listened to Mew’s breath slowing, returning to normal,

“Gulf.”

Unable to respond and feeling embarrassed, all Gulf managed to say was “Hm?

“You’re so hot,” he said.

Gulf smiled mutely, unable to find the words for what just happened. A million emotions raced through him.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew released Gulf from his embrace and stared at his flushed face. Brushing Gulf’s hair back, he could not believe what had just happened. He was hard, but the clock was ticking. Gulf had to go to work, the maids would soon arrive, and his son will soon be up.

“You should shower,” he said.

“How about you?” Gulf asked blatantly. 

Mew chuckled, slightly embarrassed, and taken aback at Gulf’s brazen manner. He replied, “I’m fine, maybe next time when we have time.”

“Or we can take the day off and fool around,” Gulf replied biting his lip, his eyes were filled with hunger. A fire that made Mew feel light-headed as his hard-on strained the fabric of his boxer.

Mew laughed, “Keep talking like that and I might just take you up on your offer,” he replied, leaning down to kiss him but came to a pause as the sound of the door closing shut was the only thing that forced them back to the reality of their location. 

***

The Elevator door opened on the Executive floor, and as Mew walked past, he was greeted with smiles. He’d faced down boards of directors and pointed out the errors of their ways. And yet today, as he strolled into his office, he could not help but his school days. Before he tried his best to suppress memories of his teen years, as they only consisted of bad times. But today was different, he found himself feeling nostalgic and in need of music. He was happy. Only good memories circulated his thoughts.

Mew stared for a moment out of his window at the magnificent view of Bangkok. He could see Mild; Executive Assistant makes his way to his office. He had told Mild about his “coming out” situation but kept out any mention of seeing someone. He omitted Gulf out of the story. Though his friend probed for more information, Mew felt protective of Gulf. But deep inside, he feared his best friend would judge. Their relationship, if one can call it that was exactly ideal. He was sure one day; he would tell him everything but not now.

“Good morning,” greeted Mild, knocking on the door.

“Morning,” replied Mew cheerfully as he turns to face his friend.

Mild plastered on a smile. “You look like you’re in a good mood,” commented Mild. Mew chuckled, as Mild pulled out the chair and sat down on it in front of Mew’s desk.

“Here is your schedule for the upcoming days,” said Mild, flipping through the binder, “The meeting with the contractor is at 11 o’clock today, the blueprint for the installation must be complete. The Civil Engineers’ dinner is tomorrow at 8 pm. You have a meeting with the board of directors on Friday at 9 am. Next week, you have the business conference in Chiang Mai.”

Mew groaned, “Do I have to attend the dinner tomorrow?”

“Well, you are one of the special guests so yes Boss,” teased Mild, “Ph.D. and CEO at 29, you have to show face.”

Mew exhaled, “The schedule is fine. Thanks.”

“So did something happens?” asked Mild with a smirk.

Mew raised his eyebrow, skeptically, “What do you mean?”

Mild shrugged his shoulders, “It’s good to see you smile, despite everything,” said Mild, “Well, I’ll let get on with your work boss.”

“Speaking as if you don’t have work too,” teased Mew, as his cell phone began to ring.

Mild laughed as he stood up from the chair and head out of the door, closing the door behind him.

Mew stared at the caller ID and sighed. It was his mother. He was not in the mood, but he has been avoiding his parents since the day he did not show up at the dinner. Hiter called him and told him how fierce they were. There was no point in putting it off any longer- he’d have to face them soon anyway.

“Hello, mom,” he answered the phone.

“You finally have time for me,” his mother retorted.

“Sorry, I have been busy,” he replied, “I’m heading out for a meeting now actually.”

“Well, I won't waste your time, however, you will join me for lunch,” she commended.

“Mom-“

“That will be all, go to your meeting Young Master, your time is valuable.” She cut him off and hang up the phone.

Mew sighed, irritated. He was planning on taking Gulf out for lunch. But he did not want trouble with his parents. Not when his marriage was in shamble- once they learn about it, things were going to be disastrous for sure.

***

The meeting with the contractor run through to lunch. Afterward, Mild headed back to the company while he went to go meet his mother for lunch. He glanced at the flowers that he bought for his mother, hoping they would soothe her anger. He needed to apologize for not showing up at the dinner, and also for being a little late for lunch.

The flowers were meant to do that. He took a deep breath as he pushed open the front door of the restaurant. He looked around the restaurant, and spotted his mother, sitting at her usual table. She was a regular.

“Sorry for being late mom,” he apologized as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. His mother glared at him, “The meeting ran late.”

His mother looked at the flowers and he gave her a big grin, like a boy, “For you.”

“Flowers?” said his mother.

“You know there is only one woman in my life I buy flowers for,” he replied, as his mother took the banquet of flowers and placed on her lap.

They ate lunch in silence. His mother was still upset but still managed to lecture him.

“You have the Civil Engineer dinner, tomorrow right?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Hmm, Do you remember when your father was asked to be a guest of honor, you were in high school,” said his mother, “So excited.”

Mew gazed at his mother trying to recall what she was talking about. But when he failed to, he knew she was talking about New. He remembered the event differently from her. His father and he got in a fight an hour before the event, and he stormed out. He did show up at the event but was drunk. His parents weren’t so happy. New did stand next to his father while he presented the speech.

Mew took a sip of his drink, and forced a smile, “It was a long time ago,” he replied, glancing at his watch.

“Hmm, so many things are just a memory now,” replied his mother.

He smiled at her as she continued down memory lane. His thoughts turned to Gulf and he wondered what he was doing? If he ate his lunch. What he is eating? Who is he eating with? His mind replayed this morning events again: Gulf's body, his touch, his kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Gulf POV

During a bathroom break before heading out for lunch, Gulf found his towards the Executive Floor. He looked around the office curiously. Heading to the front desk, there was the Receptionist with an attitude problem, and he was chatting with a girl. Having decided to ask Mew to eat lunch with him at the last minute, Gulf was nervous.

Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of the desk, “Is P’Mew in?”

They both looked at him, then at each other. The Receptionist finally spoke, “No, he is not. He is on his lunch break.”

“Oh?” said Gulf.

They exchanged another odd glance.

“He’s at lunch with our dear mother,” a voice came from behind him. Gulf jumped, slightly startled as he turned around to see Hiter. He wore a ratty black T-shirt with a big soccer ball design and the words shirt with the words _You see this ball? I’m going to put it in your goal, and there is nothing you can do about it._ Despite his confusion, Gulf guessed it was some kind of soccer joke with a double entendre.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here because my mother ordered me to you know, _‘learn’_ the business,” he replied with a large grin, “My dear brother has been out of the office since the morning. Do you need anything?”

“Nah, I’m gonna go,” said Gulf, “I only have an hour break.”

“I’m taking an unauthorized break, tell P’Mild, “replied Hiter, turning to back to Gulf, “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Lunch, I know a cool place- “

“My favorite lunch place is down the block and fast,” Gulf cut him off, “I doubt you’ll like it.”

“You don’t know that,” said Hiter, “I’m very adventurous.”

Gulf sighed and nodded, “Okay,” he agreed not wanting to waste any more time.”

***

“That’s a lot of chilies,” said Hiter. Gulf chuckled, peering down at his stir-fried crispy pork fried with basil (Kra Pao Moo Grob)

“It’s good you should try it, it’s delicious,” he teased as Hiter shook his head.

“It smells good but I’m on a strict training diet,” he replied, “I have a game coming up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s a home, you should come,” said Hiter.

“When it is?”

“July 25th.”

“Hmm?” pondered Gulf, “the 25th, that’s next week, Saturday. I’m off.”

“So, you’ll be there?”

“If nothing comes up, sure,” replied Gulf.

Hiter plastered on a wide smile, “Awesome, oh one more thing, are going to the Civil Engineer dinner with P’Mew tomorrow?”

“The what?”

“It’s an annual dinner thing, business social event, I hate them but P’Mew is the guest of honor, so are going with your sister?”

Gulf shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth to avoid the question. Mew never mentioned anything about a dinner event, and even if he had, he was sure he would have turned it down. He hated social events. 

“Please come so I won’t be bored to death,” Hiter pleaded.

Gulf scooped up the remaining of his lunch and glanced at his watch, “I should be heading back.”

“You haven’t answered me.”

Gulf sighed, Hiter’s persistence was starting to annoy him.

“I’ll think about it,” he replied, gulping down his soda.

***

When he came home at 9:30 pm, Mew was sitting on the couch with his laptop while Rain sat on the ground doing his homework on the small table. After a quick shower, Gulf joined them in the living room and sat next to Mew. Mew gave him a soft smile, and Gulf returned his smile but refrained from speaking as Mew seemed busy. He played the RoV game on his phone. A few minutes later, Mew answered a call on his cell phone and wandered out of the living room.

“My friend Tar’s parents are getting divorced,” Rain said, turning his head back, looking at Gulf.

“Oh? That’s unpleasant,” he replied.

“He said his father left, and now they were getting divorced,” said Rain, “Just like how mom left. Do you think mom and dad will divorce?”

Gulf looked stricken and squeezed his phone. He opened his mouth, probably to apologize, but was cut off by Mew.

“That’s enough, Rain. Finish your homework,” he said, “It’s way past your bedtime.” Rain resigned and bent his head over the page of math problems. The worry fell off Mew’s face, the hard businessman demeanor disappearing. A little smile crept into its place. Gulf pulled his shoulders back and met his gaze with a smile as well. Gulf’s face softened slightly, but his body remained tense. Returning to his game, Rain’s question hovered in his mind. Was Mew planning on divorcing his sister? What would that mean for them? What would that mean for Rain? What will he do to his relationship with his sister if she were to know? Deep down Gulf knew he was not ready for his sister to learn the truth. They had just reconnected, and she was like a second mother. She took him with no question. The thought of his sister hating him made him sad.

After putting Rain to bed, Mew returned to the living room where Gulf waited for him, though those were not his intentions. His brain was on fire with questions and felt restless. He was hoping they could talk, well Gulf had a thing or two to talk to him about. But more than anything he wanted to know where he stood with Mew. Their chemistry and attraction were obvious, but they never discussed their feelings beyond that attraction. Though he never thought about it, Gulf knew without a doubt, he liked Mew, and wanted to be with him, and that was beyond just lust. Did Mew like him or was it just lust? He wondered, and it made his heartache.

His body buzzed with energy as he met Mew’s eyes. Annoying. It kept popping up when all he wanted to be was talk.

When Mew sat down, he looked worried. “Is something wrong?”

The muscle in his jaw ticked, as Gulf sighed, “What Rain said earlier, about the divorce.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you guys getting a divorce?” Gulf asked, Ignoring the heat his body stirred in him.

Mew exhaled, “I don’t know,” he replied, “Koy won't even talk to me, but that would the most reasonable thing to do.”

Gulf sat in silence for several seconds, “We’ve never talked about us, I know it’s early but- “

“I like you,” Mew cut him off, as Gulf turned to him, a little surprise at the eager confession, it was as if Mew was reading his mind, and wanted to reassure him. Mew reached out and took his hand. “I can’t give a guarantee this is going to be easy, but I do like you so much.”

“I like you too,” replied Gulf, his worries dissipating. His pulse raced as Mew intertwined their fingers.

“From now on, I’ll try my best to not hurt anyone, so just don’t lose faith in me okay.” Gulf smiled; giddiness filled him. The warmth of Mew’s touch caused his breathing to become uneven.

He cleared his throat, trying to calm his racing heart, “Hiter told you to have a dinner event tomorrow, will it be alright with your parents?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, P’Koy’s absences will raise a lot of questions,” said Gulf.

“I handle it,” replied Mew, “Besides it’s about time I get on with my life, your sister deserved better than being a shield.”

Gulf nodded, not knowing what else to do, but he did not want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to savor the moment right now.

“So, you and Hiter are close huh?” asked Mew, his voice hesitant.

“Well, he is the only person aside from P’Koy and P’ that I get along with,” replied Gulf, “He asked me to go to the event tomorrow.”

Mew chuckled, “Like a date?” he teased, but Gulf could hear the uneasiness in his voice. Gulf smiled at the thought of Mew being jealous.

“Your brother could be the last man on earth, and I wouldn’t go out with him,” he replied, “He’s not my type, and then there is the whole Liverpool thing- it’ll never work. Is he gay?”

“Bi,” replied Mew laughing, and Gulf was glad he could assure him, but he also loves seeing Mew happy. “So, do you want to come to dinner tomorrow?”

“Hmm? we haven’t even gone on a date yet, how can I meet your parents P’Mew?” he teased, “not very traditional.” “There is nothing traditional about us,” said Mew, “And I love it.”

“Okay, I’ll go to the event,” Gulf answered.

(((Mew POV)))

The next day was filled with one meeting rolled into the next, Mew’s morning was busy. His mind was on his son was upset with him for not being able to drop him off at school today. Rain wanted him to call Koy and threw a tantrum when his father refused.

When he finally managed to find time to sit at his desk and practice his speech, it was already past four. He had three hours to go home and get Rain and he both ready for the event. Gulf had told him he was going to be late since he got out at 9 and the dinner was at eight.

A knock came at the door, Mew glanced up to see Mild, “Hey.”

“You have a guest,” said Mild.

“I told you I’m not seeing anyone today,” he replied, “I have to go home and get ready for this dinner thing.”

“I know,” said Mild, “But you may want to talk to her.”

“Her?”

“It’s Koy,” replied Mild.

Mew held his breath, “Um…Let her in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, I can’t exactly turn her away now,” he said.

“Right. Okay.”

Mew took a deep breath. He had not expected this. He was battling with himself on what he should say to her. Or what she would say to him. Though her timing was not great. Why didn’t she just call? Koy could’ve just come in. Why did she have Mild announce her arrival? When Koy appeared at the doorway, Mew stared at her, trying to look composed. She looked good. Beautiful as ever. She was wearing a tight curved black dress with expensive heels, the height wasn't too extreme, but it made her look very elegant as she glided inside the office. Closing the door behind her, Mew watched her as she took a sit before him.

It was strange. They felt like strangers.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Mew asked.

“No,” replied Koy, “I’m not here for water, so let’s cut the small talk.”

“Okay,” Mew said, feeling the intensity in the room.

Koy cleared her throat, “Your mother called me about the dinner tonight,” she spoke after a while, “Have you told them?”

“No,” Mew quickly replied, “No I haven’t and the dinner. You don’t have to go.”

Koy scoffed, “I know that,” she retorted.

“I didn’t mean- “

“But as long as we are still married, I refuse to end up on Talbot,” she cut him off. 

Mew stared at her puzzled, “What’re you saying?”

“I’m going to the dinner, not for you or your parents, I doing it for myself and my son,” she answered.

There was a moment of silence while they looked at each other.

Mew sighed, “Whatever you think it’s best.”

“It’s all settled then,” she said.

“Is that all you came here for?”

“Yes, and Rain will sleep with me tonight,” she said, “He called me terribly upset today?”

“He upset I couldn’t take him to school today,” he said, “It’s fine if he sleeps with you. He misses you.”

“Yeah well, Rain is expecting you to pay attention to him,” she said.

“I’m aware,” he retorted.

“Aware or not, I don’t want my son calling me and crying on the phone,” she hashed out, glaring at him.

Mew could almost feel the battle that waged between them. She had the advantage. She was hurting and he was the villain. The man that broke her heart. His jaw was tight, and he opened his mouth to say something but calmed himself down. He did not want them to say things they might both regret.

She pulled her shoulders back and met his gaze with an uncompromising one. “I know, I promise I’ll pay more attention okay,” he resigned. Her eyes widen as if the soft-spoken words caught her off guard. “I know you resent me now- “

“I don’t resent anything or anyone,” she cut him, clearing her throat, “We’ll talk more of this tomorrow, I have to go get Rain ready for the event. You know how your parents are.”

Mew exhaled, “Okay.”

Without saying another word, Mew showed her to out. _Fuck!_ he cursed at himself closing the door after Koy left.

“Everything alright?” asked Mild, appearing at the doorway.

“Just fucking great,” replied Mew.

“That bad,” said Mild.

He sighed. This was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him. has spent his life in the closet—at least, the small portion of it he hasn’t spent in the office. He’d spent years building a successful career as an Engineer, then took over Ocean Electric as CEO. He spent years hiding behind his professional persona. This dinner was no different.

***

After putting on one of many of his customed tailored designer suit, Mew stared into the mirror. He could hear Rain making a fuss in his bathroom about having to dress up. A light knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

“Come in,” he answered.

The door flung open then Gulf entered, “P’Mew, can you help me put this on?” Seeing Gulf pout as he held on to the bow tie melted Mew.

“Come here,” he said, as Gulf walked towards him. Gulf handed him the bow tie, “Sorry I don’t have any clip-on.” He lifted his collar and placed the bow tie around Gulf’s neck. Gulf stared at him, studying his face as his cheeks and ears turn red.

After checking the bow tie, Mew looked at him with adoration. “You look so handsome,” he said.

Gulf looked around to make sure they couldn’t be overheard. “Thanks, he replied, “Not as handsome as you though.”

Really?” Mew teased with a smile.

“Yeah, you can be a model if you wanted to,” Gulf said.

Mew stared at him for a moment, casting his eyes down, “Rain is staying with his mom tonight, do you want to go on a date with me after the event?”

Mew’s query seemed to have caught him off guard as Gulf’s eyes widen, looking momentarily surprised, and then smiled, “Okay.”

Mew slowly expelled a breath of air. Being so close to Gulf, and not being able to touch was torture, but the last thing he wanted was to be caught kissing on his brother in law by his soon to be ex-wife.

***

The ride towards the event intense and silent. The hall where the business dinner was held was large, with peach-painted walls that made the best of the light. There was a mingled aroma of wine, cologne, and perfume. The constant flashes from the Talbots and news channel were mini explosions that lit up the entire event. On top of everything else, Koy and he had to play the perfect happy couple.

A worried crease appeared on his normally smooth brow, as he exchanged small chitchat with other CEO and important figure. The host has not set them down yet.

He glanced around and spotted his wife standing stiffly with a small group of other wives. He attempted to aim a tight smile at his parents who were conversing with board members, city councils, etc.

Mew turned away from his group to catch the eye of Gulf who was sitting with his brother Hiter and Rain. Gulf had a casual air that made him relax. Gulf smiled at him with a slight wave, and all the worries disappeared. He exhaled, relaxing his shoulders, as he returned his smile.

“I don’t know how you do it, Mew,” a voice brought his attention back at the group of young wealthy CEO he stood with. “It’s amazing what you accomplished.”

Annoyed that he was being diverted, he simply replied with a “Thank you.”

Another pompous young man joined their group. He flashed them all a cheeky smile.

“Finally decided to show your face huh, Kaownah,” said one of the CEO, Tong Thanayut, a business partner and CEO T-Architecture company. One of the companies Ocean Electric worked with “You said you would be here early.”

“Sorry, I forgot how insane Bangkok Traffic was,” he replied, “You would think it would ease up by now.” Tong cleared his throat, and introduce the newcomer, ending with Mew, “And this is Mew, CEO of Ocean Electric.

Kaownah turned to Mew, and mouth opened as his eyes widen, surprised, “Mew?”

Mew raised an eyebrow staring at the guy, he did not recognize him, “Sorry do I know you?” response was a hearty laugh, “Dude, it’s me, Kao,” he replied with a burst of laughter, “Oh come on you really forgot your best friend.”

There was a collective wry chuckle, accompanied by the odd exchange of glances as Mew stared at the guy, trying to recall him, then like a flash he remembered. It was Kao, his best friend from high school, and the first guy he experienced with.

 _Fuck! what's he doing here?_ He thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Gulf POV

The entire ride and walk to the Banquet Hall where the Civil Engineer’s dinner was being held were awkward. With his brother in law and sister sitting in the front in silence, and Rain and he sitting in the back, the tension was palpable. But when they arrived, Gulf had not expected so many cameras and reporters.

Despite the smiles on their face, there was an exchange of a heated, intense look on his brother in law and Koy’s face every time a reporter asked a question. As the event went, Gulf stayed with Hiter and Rain.

The place looked grand and enormous, as is often used for business dinners, weddings, and convention banquet hall, for the rich and famous. Meeting Mew’s parents made him feel like an outsider. They carried themselves elegantly. One could feel their influence from a glance. His mother was warm and beautiful. His father was stoic and powerful.

After casual exchange small chitchat, everyone was led to their tables, as the Suppasit were VIP and Guest of honor, they have sat in the front just a few feet away from the stage. Gulf wanted to sit next to Mew but Hiter quickly told him to sit next to him. His sister and Mew sat at the opposite end of the table with Mr. and Mrs. Suppasit on the left with Rain between them.

The event quickly started with the performance and servings of appetizers. Gulf founded it odd and felt strange being there. It was like being at a graduation ceremony. Everyone’s eyes were on the stage **,** however, the only one who didn't seem to care was Mew, his eyes were on Gulf. Gulf took a glance back and noticed and let out a small smile. His heartbeat starting to race, he shifted in his seat, nervously.

“Are you okay?” whispered Hiter.

In a calmed voice Gulf whispered back, “Yeah, just hungry,” he lied partially, because he was hungry, though that was not precisely the reason for his obvious nervousness. Forcing himself to calm down, Gulf glanced up and exhaled with relief when Mew’s attention was on the stage as everyone else.

After a long speech by the Host of the event, Hiter whispered to him that it was almost time for Mew to go on the stage.

“So, on that note, I want to ask our guest of honor, President Suppasit to come on the stage and grace us with his presences.”

Claps erupted in the room as Mew got up from his seat with a bright smile, and walked with gait the confident, easy swagger of young, good-looking successful CEO everywhere. Gulf could not help but stare and think: _He was sexy._ The thought filled Gulf with a heady mix of pride, purpose—and arousal.

Dinner was finally served. Once the food arrived at their table, it was at the perfect temperature they should be at: there were a lot of dishes, each one made Gulf’s mouth watered. He dug in as soon as the food arrived. Hiter has been placing food on his plate. Although Gulf did not think anything more to it and only believed Hiter was being nice towards him, he could not help but feel uncomfortable every time his gaze would meet Mews. Mew did not seem happy about it.

“Here, try this seafood soup (Tom Yum Talay), it’s pretty good,” said Hiter.

“Oh, I don’t- “

“He’s allergic to seafood,” Mew said aloud, cutting him off before Gulf could finish. Everyone stared at Mew then at him. Gulf flushed red as a beetroot.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know,” said Hiter.

Gulf smiled at him and continued eating his food, though deep inside he couldn't be any more delighted that Mew remembered something he mentions briefly before.

At around 9:30, Koy bid goodbye to everyone as she informed that Rain had school tomorrow and needed to sleep. Mew walked the two of them out, carrying Rain in his room. Gulf and the others remained seated, as everyone filled their stomachs with a fancy meal.

“Mom, I showed my face, can I go now?” asked Hiter.

“The event is not over yet,” replied his mother, glaring at him.

“I have early practice tomorrow,” said Hiter.

“Oh, let him leave,” said Mew, taking his seat, “The event is already over anyway.”

“You’re the best bro,” said Hiter with a large grin, and then turned to Gulf, “I can give you a ride if you want.”

Gulf turned to Mew hoping he would answer in his place, they did have plans after but also took notice that it would be weird for him to stay behind. Everyone stared at him, a few seconds of silence

Using a sweet and polite voice as Gulf smiled and said, “Thanks but I’ll leave with P’Mew. I don’t want to inconvenient you.”

“Are you sure, the event is over like at- “

“It’s fine, I’m not planning on staying long,” Mew cut him off, “We live together, it’s more convenient.”

“Later then,” said Hiter.

An hour later, Gulf waited near the exit of the banquet hall while Mew bid goodnight to his fellow businessmen. His parents were long gone already. A big grin appeared on Gulf’s face as Mew made his way towards the exit.

“Mew!” an unfamiliar young man called out, and Mew stopped. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a crisp white shirt with a gray tie. Gulf watched as Mew turned around and the young stopped before him smiling broadly.

He exuded personality. Gulf disliked him immediately.

Gulf continued watching them as the young took out his cellphone, and input something, then laughed, placing his hand on Mew’s arm.

Gulf’s mind filled with jealousy, he glared at Mew confidently walk over towards the exit, where he stood waiting.

“Sorry,” said Mew, “Let’s go.”

Gulf stared at him with annoyance, “You’re the one who took forever,” he replied, turning around. He knew it was a bitchy remark, but he didn’t care.

His annoyance was multiplied by the number of times, they were stopped by people, and Mew was forced to stop for small chitchat.

Finally, in the car Gulf sat in the passenger seat in silence. He cannot bring himself to open his mouth.

He knew it was irrational to be jealous since the young man could’ve been a business acquaintance but something about that young man just irritated him.

(((Mew’s POV)))

Mew glanced over at Gulf, wondering if he was too tired? It was past 10, maybe it was too late to go on a date.

He cleared his throat, “If you’re tired, we could go home- “

“I’m not tired,” frowned Gulf.

“Okay,” said Mew, taken aback. Gulf seemed visibly upset but he couldn’t understand why Gulf was angry. He was fine all evening. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Gulf said, facing him, “Why?”

“You look upset.”

Gulf shrugged his shoulders, and went silent for several seconds and exhaled, “Who was that guy you were talking to?”

Mew stared at him dumbfounded, “Which one?”

Gulf glared at him, “The one who smiled too much. You spoke to him before we left.”

Mew smiled, still unable to recall he spoke to many people, but the last person he spoke too was Kaownah, “Oh…the one who called me while you were waiting at the exit right?”

Gulf nodded his head.

“That was Kaownah, a friend from high school,” he replied.

“Are all your friends overly friendly?”

Sensing the tension from Gulf’s voice, he paid attention to what he said, “Was he? I didn’t notice.”

Gulf scoffed, “Well he was. Touchy too.”

Mew smirked. A million unanswered questions surfaced in his mind. But most importantly, he wondered if Gulf was jealous? He too felt jealous earlier in the evening from the interaction between his brother and Gulf. But did not dare to tease him about it. It was best to change the topic; they did have a date to go on after all. This would be their first official date, and he wanted to make it special so Gulf would never forget it.

“Do you want to run away with me?” he asked, abruptly.

“Huh?”

“Do you want to run away with me?” he repeated.

“Where too?”

“It’ll be a surprise,” he replied, “So do you want to?”

“Okay,” replied Gulf with a soft smile. Mew smiled at him momentarily completely mesmerized by his lover’s eyes, his face, the way he carried himself. His simplicity. It was easy being around him. He smiled, as he turned on the car, deciding to drive them to Hua Hin. It was only approximately 3 hours’ drive depending on traffic. Hua Hin was perfect for a getaway and also Mew’s favorite place. He loved the sea, and Hua Hin had the perfect seaside resorts. Back in his school days, whenever he wanted to escape the intensity of being a Suppasit, he would drive to Hua Hin. The fresh air was relaxing. But more than anything, he wanted some alone time with Gulf especially since he was leaving for a business trip.

***

When the door dinged a moment later, indicating they had arrived on their floor. Mew booked them a suite on the third floor with a king-size bed and a perfect view of the beach. Mew shut the door behind him. He inserted the card into the key lock, which switched on the room’s power- the light, ventilation, and AC came on automatically.

He watched as Gulf eyed the room in awe. It was past midnight, but he seemed energetic. Mew was happy, he was no longer sulking. Gulf went over to the other side of the room and drew back the curtains, gazing at the view, and slide opened the glass door to the balcony, letting in the fresh air of Hua Hin.

“It’s so nice!” he exclaimed, “The view is amazing.”

Mew joined him, standing beside him as he removed his tie, “I need a shower,” he said.

“Me too,” said Gulf, excited.

“You shower first,” said Mew.

He turned his gaze to Mew and, with a grin on face, nodded. Mew watched him as he disappeared into the bathroom. He smiled to themselves. Aside from the cloth they had on, they had no chance of clothes, but luckily the five-star hotel had robes.

Sitting on the bed, he took out his cellphone, and scrolled through his contacts and pressed on Mild’s name. He sent him a text asking him to push back any meetings he had on Thursday to around 2 pm. And also, to let the Production Department know that Gulf, his brother in law would not be in tomorrow.

His friend insisted on the reason, but Mew ignored his messages telling him to just do as he was told.

After showering, Mew put on his white robe provided by the Hotel, he saw Gulf sitting on the bed, staring at the television. Mew chuckled, and sat beside him, running his hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to worry about work,” he said.

Gulf gasped, eyes widen, “Shit, I completely forgot about work.”

Mew laughed, “I already told Mild, my assistant, to let them know you won’t be in tomorrow.”

“But wouldn’t that make him suspicious?”

“Not really,” said Mew, “You live with me, so it’s not weird at all.”

Gulf exhaled, and shifted his gaze and leaned towards Mew, and snuggled his head in the crook of Mew’s neck, and sniffed, “You smell good, P.’”

Mew laughed, “We used the same body wash,” he replied, “but you smell so enticing.”

Gulf’s face turned red, and cleared his throat, “So what do you have planned for us?”

“Well, I was thinking we could hang out here tomorrow and then leave in the afternoon, “he replied.

“How about now?” Gulf said, drawing Mew’s attention to him. Mew gave him a questioning look, to which Gulf responded with a sensual smile. Realizing what Gulf was implying, Mew felt his heart skip a beat and his face flush hot. Mew closed the distance between them, and they sat facing each other. He leaned towards him until they were nose to nose and lips to lips. He asked, “What do you have in mind?”

Gulf chuckled and his cheeks flushed, without a word Gulf stood up and push him hard onto the bed before straddling his hips. Gulf wore an expression that was the picture of innocence as if he had no freaking clue what he was doing, but his

Mew’s breath caught in the back of his throat, surprised at Gulf’s aggressive response. Gulf rested his weight on Mew’s thighs. It was all Mew could do to not grab his hips and fuck him. Without hesitation, Mew grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

The kiss session was interrupted by a ringing of a phone, “It’s mine,” said Gulf. His voice wavered, as the rise and fall of his chest was exaggerated as he breathed heavily through his nose. 

“Answer it,” said Mew, as Gulf nodded, he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before rolling off him and climbing off the bed.

His body hot, Mew watched him answering the phone. He was completely turned on- Gulf was just erotic and a tease but ever since he had started seeing Gulf, his body, and his hormones, seemed to be behaving like a teenager, getting turned on at the mere sight of the boy.

 _Who the hell is calling at such an hour?_ He cursed mentally.


	15. Chapter 15

Gulf POV

After hanging up the phone, Gulf climbed in bed beside Mew who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him. Gulf snuggled his face against his neck.

“Who was it?”

“P’Koy,” replied Gulf, yawning, “She just wanted to know if I got home safely.”

“Hm,” he responded, “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“I want to come clean to Koy, about everything,” said Mew, “But I also know how close you and your sister are, and you scared of losing her. I can’t bear to say anything that might change that, but it’s going to come out, so it might as well be now. But if we do decide to come clean, I want you to know the consequences.”

Gulf lifted his eyes to him, and Mew met them without flinching, in the dimness of the bedroom, “I don’t want to make complications,” said Gulf, “I want to be with you so, so, so much. Even if I know that we shouldn’t have gotten into this, we did. A part of me is screaming to pack and leave. Not to ruin my sister’s marriage. Not to be selfish. But the truth is we did get into this. And although I’m scared, I don’t regret anything. I also don’t want to sneak around but if anyone should be telling P’Koy, it should be me. I don’t want her to blame you.”

“I don’t mind if Koy puts all the blame on me. I want to protect you,” said Mew, “I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. You affect me as no-one else has affected me. Ever.”

Gulf smiled contentedly at Mew’s honesty and sincerity. He was not a person of words hearing Mew ready to sacrifice everything for the home, made him realize that this was the kind of love that everyone had always talked about.

Without uttering a word Gulf nonchalantly planted a deep kiss on him. Their eyes searched each other out. 

“Let’s sleep,” said Mew.

Heart racing, Gulf snuggled his face against his chest as Mew’s engulfed his body with an embrace.

They both drifted off to sleep.

***

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Mew greeted.

“Hm,” Gulf groaned, shifting on the bed, wondering who was disrupting his sleep.

“Planning on sleeping all day?” said Mew.

Gulf muttered something and forced his eyes open to see Mew watching him with a smile, “It’s morning already,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

When Gulf opened his eyes again, Mew leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, causing him to blush immediately. Wide awake he noticed that Mew was already dressed for the day-He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Gulf stared at him mesmerized. Mew usually looked hot in whatever he wears but today he looked extremely gorgeous.

“Where did you get a change of clothes P’?” he asked, recalling that they came to Hua Hin with only the clothes they had on. Gulf glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed, it was eight o’clock.

 _What time did he wake up?_ Thought Gulf.

“I got you some change of clothes, shower so we can go eat breakfast,” said Mew.

Gulf nodded watching Mew sitting on the couch with his phone. He was probably doing some work like checking his emails from clients, Gulf supposed, as he forced himself to go shower.

After showering Gulf put on the pair of sweatpants and shirt that Mew bought, though still exhausted. He was not a morning person.

Mew and he headed out of the door. They arrived at the first-floor restaurant. The place was quiet but there were still people, all coupled up, but more than that Gulf couldn’t help but noticed how fancy the restaurant was. It seemed like the kind of place one would need reservations to eat there. He felt self- conscious. Gulf looked over at Mew who was speaking with the Hostess.

After waiting a couple of seconds, they were led to a table that was outdoors with the view of the ocean.

“Wow this is so beautiful,” said Gulf, inhaling the fresh air. M

“I’m glad you like it,” said Mew, as he took a seat in front of Gulf.

“It must cost a lot to eat here,” said Gulf.

“Not really,” said Mew, “The food is rather reasonable, it cost more to reserve the place.” He laughed.

“Are sure this is okay?”

“Yeah, this is our first date right,” said Mew, “Please don’t worry too much about it. Today we enjoy ourselves okay.”

Gulf smiled, nodding, “Okay.”

“Let’s order,” he said, “Don’t be shy, eat whatever you want.”

Gulf smiled, feeling spoiled. Not a feeling he was used to, but it made him realize how attentive his brother in law is.

“So, what do we do after breakfast?” he asked.

“What do you want to do?”

“Hmm,” said Gulf, taking a moment to think, “Sightseeing, this my first time in Hua Hin, actually this my first time going anywhere in Thailand. Aside from Phuket and Bangkok, I never traveled.”

“Really?”

Gulf nodded, wide-eyed as their breakfast arrived. Eyeing the array of delicious-looking food on the table, his mouth watered, and his stomach growled. There was a mixture of Thailand soup, congee, and English breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, grilled fish, rice, juice, and coffee.

They both heartily dug in.

“This pork congee is so good,” said Gulf, raising his gaze to catch Mew staring at him, “Do I have something on my face.”

Mew chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re like a kid,” he said laughing.

“Kid?” said Gulf, slightly offended, “I’m not.”

Mew chuckled, “I know, I know, I just meant your so innocent and easy to please.”

“I am?”

Mew nodded enthusiastically. “Yep.”

After the delicious breakfast, they checked out of the hotel with plans of returning to Bangkok around 2. Felt with excitement, Gulf had his phone ready to take pictures and savor the memories. _This must be what love is,_ he thought.

(((Mew POV)))

Mew enjoyed their time sightseeing. A tour of the Floating Market was the last place, Gulf mentioned he wanted to see. It is one of the top attractions in Hua Hin, though Mew himself never really took the opportunity to ever visit the place, he loved seeing Gulf eager and excited. He was like a kid.

Once having felt satisfied with touring the Floating Market, they left to go search for a place to eat lunch.

Finding a small restaurant nearby, nothing fancy. They took a seat at an empty table as a waitress bought them some rice crackers with peanut dipping to snack on while their food was being prepared. Mew watched Gulf scrolling through his phone as he showed him the endless pictures he took of the place and the pictures they took together.

_He is so fucking cute._ Mew thought, glancing at his lips as he spoke. He just wanted to kiss him, but not here. Though there was a slim chance anyone knew him in Hua Hin, it was still a risk to be that intimate in public.

After they left the restaurant, they were on the road back to Bangkok.

Mew glanced over at Gulf who was looking out the window, fascinated by the view, “Had fun?” Mew asked.

Gulf turned his gaze to him and smiled, “It was amazing, thank you for bringing me here,” he said, “I couldn’t afford to come here by myself.”

Mew laughed, “Next time we’ll take a proper trip,” he said.

“Really?”

“If you want.”

Eyes on the road, they came at a red light, admiring the view Mew felt a kiss on his cheek as Gulf then said, “I would love to.” Mew blushed at Gulf’s cheeky response. As Gulf settled back in his seat, Mew stole a glance at him, his heart fluttering.

 _Is this what love felt like?_ He wondered. Having a person to cherish and doing whatever it takes to make them happy. The thought made him smile and his heart delighted, yet at the same time, he also felt vulnerable.

He never believed in love before but now…maybe just maybe what he was feeling was that love that people so yearned for.

***

Hours later, they arrived at his house. As much as he wanted to stay and continue spending the day with Gulf, he knew it was time to return to reality. His schedule had rapidly filled up, so Mild, his Executive Assistant insisted he gets to the office for the meeting that he pushed back to the afternoon.

Work was calling.

***

The days passed quickly. They were filled with meetings back and forth. Koy and he still haven’t had the time to properly sit down and discussed their marriage- not that there was any. The only thing that was between them was a piece of paper and their son.

When he woke up this morning, he went running, and then the Gym, by the time he returned it was 11 am, and Gulf was still sleeping. Rain was with his mom. Life seemed almost normal, except for everything was not.

When he walked into the living room, he came to a halt when he saw Koy sitting on the sofa, drinking a glass of water. She was beautifully dressed in a black sequined minidress and slick gold heels. She caught his eye, and he cleared his throat as he entered the living room.

“Hey,” he greeted her.

“Hi,” she replied, “I called but you didn’t answer your phone.”

“Oh, sorry, my phone was turned off,” he replied, “Where is Rain?”

“With Hiter,” she replied, “I needed to talk to you so…”

“Oh, okay,” said Mew, sitting at the couch next to hers, “You look good.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a small smile.

Mew stared at his hands, nervously rubbing them over each other. This was unexpected, and he was not sure where to begin, so he waited until she did. He said all he could, it was time to listen to what she had to say.

“I had a lot of time to think,” she said, “Thinking, crying, being angry. Thinking of only revenge, then I remember Rain. Our son and I thought to myself how I could expose him to something like that. Well, I don’t want to cry anymore. I don’t want to be angry anymore. I just want to know why didn’t tell me sooner. Why you married me? We were friends before we got together. Why did you force me to build a life with you when you knew deep down it was all lies?”

Mew looked up and locked eyes with his wife, “Look, Koy, for a long time I forced myself to live a life of a lie. I was selfish. When my brother died, I decided to live his life for my parents' seek and ended up dragging you into a façade. I know nothing I say will make it better. I want you to know that, I always knew you were a wonderful woman. An amazing woman. Despite everything, you and Rain are the best thing that happened to me.”

Koy sniffed as tears lingered in her eyes, “God, I said I wasn’t going to cry,” she said with a soft chuckle, “So what now?”

“I don’t know but I want us to rebuild our lives the best way we can,” he replied, “So whatever you decide, I understand.”

“I know it’s selfish, but I still want you in my life. I still want Rain to have a real family,” she said, “I don’t want him to get hurt. We can’t put him through a divorce process. All I ask is a couple of months to get myself established. You’re not the only one with a reputation to protect- “

“I understand,” said Mew, reassuring her, “We won’t divorce now, but I will move out. Rain will have to get used to us being separated. I promise I will do my best to help you with anything.”

“Thank you,” she said, clearing her throat, “I feel like this is the most difficult moment of my life. More difficult than running away from home and moving to Bangkok with nothing but a couple of dollars. Who would’ve thought we’d end up like this. But you and Rain are the best thing that happened to me.”

“I understand this difficult, and I should’ve had the courage to tell you sooner. I’m sorry.”

Koy exhaled loudly, “Why now? What made you tell me now?”

Mew fell silent. He knew Gulf wants to be the one to tell his sister, but he also did not want to lie to her. But this was also not the time to drop such a huge bomb on her.

“I just didn’t have the courage to tell you,” he replied.

She sighed, “Are you…” her voice trailed off for a minute, he waited for her to speak, “Are you involved with someone else?”

“Yes, but it’s still new,” he replied, with a soft tone. He felt sorry for her, but he could not lie to her. No matter how she felt about it.

“I figured,” she said with a forced smile, “You don’t wake up one day and decide to tell your wife of nine years that you’re gay. Do your parents know?”

Mew exhaled, “I’m sure they had an idea but I never ‘came out’ to them. And after New died, I just kind of buried myself along with him,” he said, “But don’t worry about my parents, I can handle them.”

Koy nodded her head, “So I’ll move back here tomorrow, Rain told me about your trip.”

“You don’t have to come back tomorrow,” he replied with a smile, “Stay. I’ll sleep in the pool house but if you’re uncomfortable- “

“I’m not,” she replied, “Thanks. I love Araya but that girl is insane.”

They both laughed.

“Gulf?” said Koy, as Mew looked up to see Gulf standing at the entrance of the living room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” said Gulf, looking a little uncomfortable.

“It’s alright you’re not interrupting anything,” said Koy, and glanced at Mew then back at Gulf, “We were just settling things.”

“Oh? That’s good,” replied Gulf, “I’m glad.” Mew caught his gaze briefly, and Gulf gave him a tight smile.

There was an awkward pause.

“Well,” said Koy, clearing her throat, “Since we are all here together, why don’t we do something together?”

Mew and Gulf exchanged glances, “Like what?” they both asked.

“I’ll call Hiter to bring Rain, and we can have a pool party,” she replied.

Mew chuckled and watched his soon to be ex-wife, and smiled. He was glad she came over. He had expected her to yell and curse at him, and vow revenge but now sitting here with her- he saw the woman he loved. His friend, Koy. Even though they did not have the perfect marriage- he loved her. She was the mother of his son. He was glad they could remain civil, even if it were for their son.

“I have a lot to prepare for,” he replied standing up, “Why don’t you guys enjoy yourselves.”

“Come on, surely work can wait for a couple of hours,” said Koy, “This could be the last time we are all under the same roof, don’t you want to spend it together.”

Mew stared at Koy then at Gulf, and then shook his head, no, he did not want to make Gulf uncomfortable, “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to together as a family. Thank you for making this easy.”


	16. Chapter 16

Gulf POV

Gulf read the text he received from Mew and smiled to himself. Mew left on Sunday for his business trip to Chiang Mai. He’d only been gone for four days, but when he woke up each morning, Mew would call him. They would talk for half an hour or so, then Gulf would head out to shower.

But today for some reason, Gulf found himself missing Mew more than usual, and decided to text him after he was done showering.

“How is my favorite brother?” asked Koy.

Gulf looked at his sister, surprised that he forgot she was there, “You only have one brother,” he teased, placing the phone down.

Koy gave him a look, “So…what’s going on?”

Gulf arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean I have been hearing you laugh in the room, and now you’re smiling at your phone,” she said with a smirk, “Are you seeing someone?”

Losing the grip on his spoon, Gulf stared at his sister for a moment, wondering if he should tell her.

Sighing, he cleared his throat, “Yeah.”

“I knew it,” Koy giggled, “Who is it?”

“Um…it’s still new,” said Gulf, glancing at his watch, “Um… I should get going P’Koy.”

“Gulf?” called his sister, as he stood up. He turned to her, noticing her concerned expression, an expression his mother often wears. “You know you can talk to me about anything right?” she continued.

“I know,” he replied quickly.

Koy smiled, “Boy or girl?”

Gulf chuckled, “It’s a guy.”

“Hmm, so my husband and my brother are both gay? Or are you bisexual like Hiter?”

Gulf eyes widen, “You know Hiter is bisexual?”

Koy laughed, “Who doesn’t? he tells the world.”

“And are his parents okay with it?” he asked curiously.

“Hmm? I think they know but they’re looking the other way,” she said shrugging her shoulders, “That’s why I think it’ll be hard for Mew. I don’t think his parents will accept him at all. Tradition, family, and honor is the most important thing to them. You should’ve seen how they reacted when Mew brought me to meet them for the first time. It was bad. I hope whoever he is seeing is strong.”

Gulf bit his lower lip, “Do you…” his voice trailed off. He cleared his throat, “Do you think they will disown him?”

Koy exhaled, and shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. He’s a lot to lose if the media learns about his sexuality. Not everyone is accepting in Thailand. He’s not the only one who will lose everything.”

“Oh?” said Gulf, his chest tighten, “I should go, P’.”

“Have a nice day at work,” she said, “I’m not letting this go, you know. I want to meet the guy that is making my brother so happy.”

***

As soon as Gulf returned to his desk after lunch, he quickly silenced his phone and shoved it in his pockets.

“Here,” said Nichari, peering over at his cubicle. Her desk was in front of him. He did not go to lunch with her and the other coworkers. Since his talk with Koy, his mood was bad and wanted to be alone, so he just eats the free lunch the company provided in the cafeteria.

Gulf looked up, slightly startled. Nichari held a small brown bag of M&M’s, “It’s for you.”

“Oh? Thanks, but I don’t like sweets,” he politely refused.

“Really?”

Gulf gave her a small smile, “Weird I know.”

“Not weird, just surprising I guess,” she replied. There was a temporary silence before Nichari spoke again, “Are you okay?”

Gulf stared at her, “Why do you ask?”

“You’re quiet,” she said, “I mean more than usual, and you look sad.”

He chuckled, turning on his computer, “I’m not sad, I just…it’s nothing. Thanks for asking.”

“Okay,” she said.

As soon as he was off the clock, he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face. He stared at himself in the mirror. Koy’s words replayed in his mind again, and he could not help but wonder if he was strong? Was he strong to stand by Mew when the truth comes out? He shook his head, “Get a grip,” he muttered to himself.

He turned off the water and dried his hands. He left the bathroom and headed home.

When he came home, he went straight to his room, and after showering he crawled into bed, exhausted. Not physically but mentally. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He laid there for a few minutes before sighing and sitting up. He reached over for his cellphone and sent a short text to Mew, asking if he was sleeping. He was surprised when his phone quickly beeped. He stared at the message.

Mew: Not yet. How was work? Read the text.

Gulf smiled.

Gulf: Busy. How is the trip? He texted back.

Mew: boring. Can I call you?

Gulf: Yeah, I’m not feeling sleepy.

Gulf stared at his phone, and waited for Mew to call, and quickly answered when his phone lighted up.

“Hello P, how are you?” he answered.

“Good, just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you,” replied Mew. Gulf blushed at the sound of his voice.

“I missed you too P. I’ve been thinking about you all day today,” he replied softly as his cheeks turned red.

“That’s nice to know,” replied Mew with a soft chuckle, “I was thinking about you too. I miss your face already.”

Gulf giggled, held the phone to his ear, eyes closed, as he listened to Mew. They spoke for a few more minutes. Gulf loved to listen to his voice. Talking on the phone bugged him, but with Mew, he felt like he could talk to him all night.

“Goodnight, I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” said Mew.

Gulf sighed; he did not want the call to end but he knew that Mew was a busy man. He needed his sleep

“Goodnight P’Mew, I love you,” he slipped out and quickly disconnected the phone. His heart skipped a beat, and he immediately panics.

 _Shit, did I just say I love him?_ he thought as he sat up, staring at the phone. _Damn it what did I do?_ He fell back on his pillow and pulled the covers over his head.

 _What if he doesn’t say it back?_ His thoughts raced. _Was that too fast? Of course, it was too fast, we just started seeing each other. What if he feels pressured? Argh!! How could I let something so important slip out like that? I’m so an idiot._

***

The next morning, Gulf avoided speaking to Mew on the phone, feeling embarrassed and slightly paranoid.

Gulf sighed, aggravated as he glared at his phone, cursing at himself mentally.

“Go on,” said his sister.

Gulf glanced at her, “What?”

“You look like you want to murder your phone,” she teased.

Gulf took a deep breath, “I said something stupid last night.”

“Stupid?”

There was a pause. “I told the guy I’m seeing I love him,” he explained, turning red.

“Ohhh,” said his sister taking a sip of her coffee.

“Who do you love Uncle Gulf?” Rain blurted out.

Gulf chuckled.

“Rain, don’t talk with food in your mouth please,” said Koy, then turned back to Gulf, “Did you mean it?”

Gulf sighed, “That’s not the problem, the problem is that it is too soon. We just started seeing each other.”

His sister laughed, “There is no such thing. Love doesn’t have a timetable,” she said, “How did he respond?”

“I don’t know, I ignored his phone call and turned off my notifications,” he groaned.

“Well, how are you going to know if you avoid him?”

“I don’t know,” he said, standing up, “I’m leaving for work.”

“Communication is key!” his sister shouted after him, as he slammed the door shut. _I’m such an idiot!_

(((Mew POV)))

_Love?_ Mew thought absently tapping his pen against his folder, lost in thoughts. He was shocked that Gulf confessed to him so abruptly and quickly called him in the morning to clarify but Gulf didn’t answer his phone. He did not want to discuss such an important topic through texts, so he decided against texting him.

Did he mean it? or was it just a slip of the tongue? Mew wondered. It was sudden, and he’s heard those three little words before but none of them made him feel so lost at words and happy at the same time. Gulf is the only person capable enough to make his heart feel tight so much that it suffocated him inside.

“Mew,” called Kaownah quietly, slightly nudging his arm, and bringing him back to the room.

“Huh?”

“Stop tapping your pen,” Kaownah replied. Mew cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. He turned his attention to the presentation. The Conference Center for Business and Professional Development was held every year in July, and it gathered all the business tycoons in one building. Each day, the meeting covered different things and demanded their participant in many activities. Kaownah was the Architectural Operations Manager for the T-Architecture company. That’s why he and Tong Thanayut were both at the meeting.

Mew hated business trips. Work trips especially the ones that required leaving Bangkok or sometimes the country were a lot of work. Sixteen hours of endless presentations- it was a tight schedule. Tong and he usually stick together during the conference and stay at the same hotel since they were acquainted. They weren’t friends on a personal level, but Tong was a friendly person.

It helped to have someone to talk to since Mew always traveled alone to this trip, leaving Mild behind to look after the office.

Today was the last full day of his business trip, and he was driving back home tomorrow in the late afternoon.

***

By the time he returned to his hotel room, it was 8 pm. Mew fell on his bed, exhausted. A knock came at his door, and he groaned before forcing himself to get off the bed and go answer the door.

Kaownah was there smiling at him, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Mew greeted back, puzzled, “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m leaving early tomorrow; do you want to grab a drink with us?”

“Um…” said Mew, “Sure.”

“Cool,” said Kaownah, “We’ll at the Hotel bar in half of hour.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Mew, and closed the door behind him after Kaownah left.

An hour later, Mew was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt, and a black blazer. He glanced around the hotel bar for a few minutes looking for Kaownah and Tong but only spotted Kaownah who caught his eyes and waved at him. Mew sighed and started walking towards the direction of his old friend.

Mew sat on the empty stool beside Kaownah who sat in the corner away from the other patrons.

“What can I get you?” asked the bartender.

“bottle of Singha (Local Thailand Beer),” he replied then turned to Kaownah, “Where is Tong?”

“Fell asleep,” answered Kaownah with a soft chuckle, “It’s not an issue is it?”

Mew shrugged his shoulders, “No.”

“Here you go,” the bartender said, placing the drink in front of Mew, who thanked him and took a long sip of his beer, feeling refreshed.

“What’s it been, thirteen years?”

Mew nods and takes a sip of his beer, searching for the words that will make this moment less awkward. Kaownah and he knew each other since they were kids. They bonded over music and created their band Young & Wild. Kaownah was the singer, and Mew played the drums, though he sang sometimes. They were partners in crime. Like him, Kaownah didn’t get along with his parents either. They spent a confusing teenage year with each other before their junior year, they started messing around. Kaownah was his first in everything. It was the best and worst month of his life. But, when school started that fall, they both pretended like it never happened, and then Kaownah’s parents divorced, and his mother moved them to the States.

Then a year later, New died.

“Has it been that long,” Mew finally responded, “what you’ve been doing for the past thirteen years?”

“Finished school, then college,” he replied, “comforting mom. The divorce was hard on her. I wanted to come back when I heard New died but I couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

Mew chuckled, “It was a long time ago, don’t worry about it,” he replied, “Architecture. How did that happen?”

Kaownah laughed, taking a sip of his beer, “Honestly, it just happened. I accidentally wandered into a lecture, and I found it interesting, so I changed majors.”

“Sounds like something you would do,” said Mew laughing, “Always jumping headfirst no questions asked.”

“I’m not sure that’s a compliment but I’ll pretend it is,” Kaownah teased, “But look at you now, married. To a woman, what’s that about?”

Mew shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, turning his gaze to the front. The corners of his mouth curl up for just a second before lifting his bottle and taking a sip. Swallowing his drink, he lets out a deep breath,

“It just happened,” he replied quietly.

Kaownah eyes him skeptically. “What does that mean?”

Mew shrugs his shoulders, “It just is.”

Kaownah nods his head, silent for a moment as they both took sips from their bottles.

“Do you ever think about those times?” Kaownah asks quietly, staring at him intensely.

 _Fuck. I didn’t see that coming._ He knew what Kaownah meant, or at least he thought so. Mew sighed and decided to be honest, “I used to years ago, not anymore,” he replied, meeting his friend’s gaze.

He hoped they could remain friends. Kaownah was the one person before Mild and Gulf that he could talk to. A part of him wanted to tell him about Gulf, about how happy he was with him but decided against it. Though he hoped they were still friends, thirteen years have passed since then. Too many things have changed.

Kaownah doesn’t make eye contact as his phone lights up and vibrates, it was Gulf calling. Mew’s instantly smiles, “Hey,” he said answering the phone, “Give me a minute.” Mew holds the phone against his chest, “I gotta get going but it was great to see you.”

“You too,” replied Kaownah, as Mew reached for his wallet, “I got it.”

“Thanks,” said Mew, “Later.

“See ya.”

Placing the phone back on his ear, Mew made his way towards the exit of the hotel bar. He’s been waiting for this call all day.


	17. Chapter 17

Gulf POV

Gulf collapsed on the bed, cellphone on his ear. Finally working the courage to speak to Mew, he decided to call him and be an adult about it. But the thought made his heart race in both dread and excitement.

 _What should I say?_ He thought.

He heard a door close shut then Mew clearing his throat, “Hey, sorry about that,” Mew spoke over the phone.

“Am I interrupting? I can-“

“No, never,” replied Mew, “I’m glad you called.”

Gulf found himself relaxing. Though he said I love you impulsively he meant it. It was not rejection he feared. He feared binding Mew by saying I love you regardless of how Mew felt, but he knew once the L word was out of the bag, there is no going back. And, he did not want too to go back, it was Mew he loves after all.

Gulf took in a deep, shaky breath. Then before he could say something Mew spoke first, “I know why you called, but can I ask you something?”

Puzzled Gulf nodded, then said, “Yes?”

“I want you to say whatever you have to say to my face,” said Mew, “Can you do that for me?”

Gulf inhaled and exhaled. He closed his eyes momentarily, “I would like that too,” he replied. He heard a soft chuckle from the other end of the phone and smiled as he pictured Mew lying on his hotel bed counting the days, they get to see each other again.

With the love confession put on hold, they stayed on the phone discussing mundane things for endless hours, until they bid each other good night.

***

Sat (July 25)

It was nearly 10 o’clock by the time Gulf decided to get up and get ready for the day. He woke up in a good mood. He got to speak with Mew and was happy, but he was eager to see him again. Mew was returning to Bangkok on Sunday.

After showering and dressing in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he headed into the kitchen for something to eat. Rain was at school, and his sister was out, it seemed. It was his day off and he had no plans. If he were back home, he would clean but now it was not necessary since his sister had Housekeepers.

When he entered the kitchen, the House Chief asked him what he wanted to eat, and Gulf replied spicy basil pork with rice.

Settling at the chair at the dining table, he took out his cellphone as a ding echoed from his cell, notifying him of a message. He scrolled through the messaging app and saw that it was from Nichari. It said: _Hey, Gulf, do you want to hang out?_ Gulf sighed, staring at the message. He was about to eat, so he was not really in the mood for outside food, but he realized he could with fresh air, so why not. Nichari was the closet person he had to a friend aside from Hiter, but he would classify him as a friend either.

He replied: _Sure._ After several seconds, the phone beeped again. It replied: _Awesome! I’ll pick you up._

_Okay. See ya!_

At exactly 11:00 the doorbell rang, Gulf ran to the front hallway and swung open the front door. He was taken aback, Nichari was dressed in a soccer jersey and a black cap. She looked beautiful and very tomboyish. So different from work.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” she replied with a grin, “Let’s go.”

“Let’s go,” said Gulf, as Nichari stepped out of the way, and he stepped outside, closing the door behind him, “Where are we going?”

“A friend of mine has a game,” she replied quickly, “He’ll kill me if I don’t make it on time.”

 _Game?_ Thought Gulf, as he followed Nichari to her pink Mercedes. _She must be loaded._ The Mercedes was humming, and they were crossing off the time. Looking out the window, Gulf recalled the path, as Nichari turned and come down hard on the brakes and parked the car. Gulf’s eyes widen when he saw the building, they were at Bangkok Football Club.

“We made it,” Nichari said cheerfully as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Your friend plays football?” asked Gulf, unfastening his seatbelt as well.

“Yap,” she replied, opening the door and jumps out.

Without exchanging conversation, Gulf followed Nichari towards the field after showing two tickets. He couldn’t help but wonder if she planned this? Why did she have two tickets? He shook his head, not wanting to make a big deal of it. She was a football fan like him, that’s cool.

The bleachers were packed on both sides. It almost seemed like the college games he used to play in, but more professional. His thoughts drifted to Hiter as they sat on the far side of the bleachers. Hiter had asked him to come to one of his games before…on the 25th of July.

Gulf gasped, “Today is the 25th!”

“Yeah,” replied Nichari, confused.

He had completely forgotten about the invitation. His thoughts and worries were interrupted by the whistle, and he looked out at the field. Among the players, there are one or two ringleaders, you can pick them out by their ease, their confidence. Gulf’s eyes land on a guy wearing red and white jersey standing on their side of the court. Gulf’s eyes widen when he realized it was Hiter.

Gulf exhaled loudly, relieved. He would’ve felt shitty if he missed Hiter’s game after saying he would come.

Throughout the game, Gulf was amazed by Hiter’s skills, but not just him, his whole team was above collage football. The game stood 2-2, The next five minutes are all-out. Then as the clock raced, Hiter had the ball. Gulf’s heart hitched, only watching the ball as Hiter pushes the ball forward down the court and hits a shot. The ball bangs the back of the steel goal, and they win, with the clock stops, and the game-ending 3-2.

“Whooo! Yes!” Gulf and Nichari cheered as their side of the bleachers erupted in loud chants and cheering.

After the game, Nichari led Gulf by the hand to go meet her friend. They reached the sideline of the field, as the Bangkok F.C celebrated their win.

“Hiter!” Nichari called.

Gulf turned to her shocked. _Her friend is Hiter? That’s-one hell of a coincidence_. He thought. _Where in the world would Nichari and Hiter meet? Yeah sure she works for his family business, but they just started so- “_

“Gulf, this is Hiter, a good friend, very hot, and is one of the best players I’ve ever seen,” Nichari introduced as Hiter came to a halt before them.

“Gulf? You made it,” Hiter said, “I completely forgot to text you, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” replied Gulf.

“Wait-“said Nichari as her eyes darted between them, “You two know each other?”

“His sister is married to P’Mew,” answered Hiter, “I thought the whole office knew that?”

“What?” exclaimed Nichari, “I didn’t know.”

“Well, you’re not observant of your surroundings,” Hiter teased laughing.

“Whatever,” said Nichari, “Are you going out with your teammates?”

“Nah, wait for me,” said Hiter, “You owe me lunch.”

“As if!”

“Just give me a few minutes,” said Hiter jogging back and joining his teammates.

Standing outside the exit of the locker room, Nichari told Gulf about her friendship with Hiter. Her mother and Hiter’s mom are friends, and they have always known each other since they were kids. They went to the same schools and stuff. They had a history, and Gulf couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to them than met the eye.

“So have you two ever dated?”

“No way” Nichari shook her head, “That’s just too messy.”

Gulf chuckled, “Do you know he is bisexual?”

“Of course,” she replied, and then smirked, placing her hands on her hips, “Why? are you interested.”

Gulf scoffed, “No way!” he exclaims, “I’m seeing someone.”

“Really?” said Nichari with wide eyes, “Wow…that’s-“

“Alright losers!” Hiter interrupted them as he tossed his duffel bag to Nichari who nearly fell trying to catch it.

Gulf watched as they jokily bantered back and forth before Hiter turned to him and swung his arm around his shoulder, “So what did you think about the game?” he asked.

Gulf politely shrugged his arm off his shoulder.

“Hmmm…your team was cool, but I don’t know about you,” he teased.

“Oh!” Hiter exclaimed gesturing a knife stab to his chest, “You’re so mean.”

“Okay, let’s go eat,” said Nichari tossing the duffle bag back to Hiter, who caught it and swung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a headlock, as she cussed him out. Gulf laughed.

***

Mew POV

Sun. July 26

Mew arrived back in Bangkok on Sunday, around the afternoon. Even though he was relieved to be back in Bangkok, he had to drive straight to the company, to finish some work that needed his signature. He missed Gulf terribly. By the time he was of work, it was ten o’clock and he drove straight to his condo instead of going home.

He was exhausted and went straight to bed.

***

When he woke up the next morning, after showering and dressing for work. He scrolled through his message app through the many messages, and his heart skipped a beat like a teenager when he saw a message from Gulf.

The message read: _P’Mew are you coming to work today? I hope to see you. I missed you._

And just like Mew saw Gulf’s face in his mind- his dark, passionate eyes. His sensual lips that kissed him which took his breath away and made his heartache for more. 

_Yes, I’ll be in for work, let’s have lunch together in my office okay?_ He replied to the message. He wanted to be alone with him, and though the office was not ideal. He wanted to cook for Gulf and embrace him. But his schedule was filled. He didn’t want to put off their confession anymore. He wanted to hear Gulf tell him he loves him to his face because he too was crazy about him.

 _Okay, P._ Gulf messaged back.

***

The drive from his condo to Ocean Electric took over an hour. When he purchased the condo, he bought it to help him escape from everything- work and family. After parking on the executive floor, Mew found himself standing in an elevator racing up to the Executive Floor. A part of him wanted to stop by the production department and see Gulf, but he had an early meeting. He hadn’t had a senior management meeting for more months than he could remember.

When the doors parted, he stepped out into the floor and was greeted with smiles. He was soon joined by Mild who went over the agenda for the meeting again.

“Good morning,” he greeted as he enters the conference room. He grinned and settled in the CEO chair, as mumbled voices responded with greetings.

“It’s good to have you back,” said his Uncle, Head of the Developing Department.

“It’s good to be back, Uncle,” Mew replied, “Let’s go ahead and start.”

Almost on cue, one by one the senior management readied themselves to show their portfolios for the last quarter and Mew was going to sit through them.

Five hours later, Mew was both impressed to learn the projects were far more advanced than even he had realized. He questioned and prodded at every bit of information he was given. Though he was impressed, there was always room for improvement.

By the time, the meeting broke up, it was lunchtime. The people trickled out of the office one by one. Mew was the first to leave.

Entering his office, Mew fell on the sofa, as Mild closed the door behind him.

“I just remembered why I hate those meetings,” Mew muttered.

“They consist of a bunch of old people,” Mild teased.

Mew chuckled, messaging his side temple, “five fucking hours.”

“You survived,” said Mild, “Would like to order in for lunch?”

“Yes actually,” he replied reaching into his pockets and pulling out his cellphone, “I’m having lunch with Gulf today.”

“Your brother in law?” asked Mild, puzzled.

“Yeah, is that so stranger,” Mew said defensively.

“No, didn’t think you two were that close.”

“It’s just lunch,” said Mew.

Mild stared at him for a moment then shrugged his shoulders, “The same thing?”

“No, order us KFC,” he replied.

“Yes Boss,” said Mild with a grin.

Mew exhaled and turned back to his cellphone. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped on Gulf, pressing it.

He sent a quick text, letting him know they are still on for lunch. He felt an exhilarated rush as the anticipation of being with Gulf built up.

Mew laid on the sofa with his legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles. The food he ordered was already displayed on the foldable table, that he used to use every time his mother came over to eat lunch with him, unannounced. His eyes darted at the clock on the wall. It read, 12:50, and Gulf told him he had his break at 1 pm.

Mew smiled at the thought of being alone with Gulf, as he kept himself occupied with phone games.

After what felt like an eternity, there was a quick rap on his door before it opened, and Gulf’s smiling face greeted him. "Good afternoon, P’Mew," he said, walking into the room. 

“Hey,” Mew said, quickly getting on his feet and walking towards him. He felt like a giddy schoolboy, but he didn’t care. He checked to see if the blinds were closed, as the door had shut behind Gulf.

Mew literally ached to touch him. To feel him. To kiss him. Without much thought, he took Gulf into his arms and they kissed. It was a slow, vigorous kiss, gentle lips, and unhurried tongues. Their eyes were closed, and he was so into this kiss. 

Their hands roamed freely over each other’s body, and soft groans of pleasure exchanged between them.

Unwillingly, Mew disentangled himself from Gulf as Gulf watched him walk over to the door, and turning a knob, lock it. He turned and looked across the room at Gulf. Gulf’s eyes were dark with lust, his lips were red and swollen, but he smiled.

“I love you P’Mew,” Gulf said.

A ripple of desire rattled Mew, and he moved closer to him once again pulling him into his arm and smashed his mouth to his. Mew pulled himself from him, they breathed heavily.

His voice was gruff and quiet. “I love you too,” he replied, wrapping his arms around, tightly, and gently hugging as though he feared he would disappear if he were to let go. His cologne smelled sweet and good, kind of like brown sugar.

Returning the embrace, Gulf held him tight, then whispered in his ear, “I want you. I want you to have me. I want to be yours. Take me somewhere tonight, I to give you all of me.”

Mew’s heart pounded loudly in his eardrums, that he felt like he was about to faint instead he pulled Gulf tighter against him,

“I want to be yours as well,” he replied softly against his neck.


End file.
